


Love and War

by MaryLouLeach



Series: The Victorious and the Spoils [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Politics, Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, Dubious Consent, Forced Bonding, Forced Prostitution, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpeg, Scenting, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 51,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryLouLeach/pseuds/MaryLouLeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been five years since John and Sherlock escaped Moriarty and his twisted plans. Now the villain is back and he has plans for the Holmes-Watson families. Moriarty doesnt just want to end them, he wants to see them burn.</p><p>Second part in the series Victorious and the Spoils</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Straw, Stone and Wood

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta the lovely RageQueen89. Also! THANKS FOR ilikewaffle for translating to Chinese and all the wonderful ideas she's passed on to me for this story from the Chinese readers :)

_**CHAPTER 1.  Stone, Straw and Wood** _

 

Moriarty  glared at the list of names. “Why aren’t all of these checked off?” he asked his man irritably. “My plan will not work if they aren’t all working for me.”

“Sir.” The Beta shifted uncomfortably under the cool eyes of the Omega. It was rare for any Beta or Alpha to fear an Omega, but James Moriarty was an exception.  A terrifying exception.

The Beta male was the commissioner's assistant.  He glanced around the empty warehouse, adjusting his black tie, his palms sweating as he straightened his jacket “They-I mean, the six names aren’t the kind to buy-“

“Then figure out another way to get them to comply, my dear,” Moriarty suggested calmly and slowly as if speaking to a child.

“Sir-they wont accept money.  They are honest men.” The Beta didn’t meet the Omega’s cold glare.

“Well, I see I gave this to the wrong man. Why don’t you run along, Dear, I’ll handle these six myself.”

“Sir-wait.” The Beta tried to think of something. He caught movement of two large Alphas wearing dark suits start to move in on him from the shadows. “I can-“

“No, dear, I’ll handle this. Never send a Beta to do a simple task.” Moriarty snapped his fingers. “Boys, take out the trash. Don’t leave any DNA this time. Really. Well, ta boys I’m off to school.”

The Omega smiled brightly, placing a pair of round brown-framed glasses on, removing his tie, replacing it with a red bowtie. He sadly discarded his westwood jacket and exchanged it for a brown cardigan. Smiling, he skipped off, handing his jacket to one of his Alpha assistants, ignoring the sound of begging and then a choked gasped.

Tucked carefully under his arm the dark eyed Irishman held a book, “I do hope I’m not late for Story time.” The slender Omega frowned. “I do love good old fashion fairy tales.”

**_~0~_ **

 

Lestrade greeted John as he walked up towards the already taped-off crime scene; a text book crack den, except the inhabitants had long since fled the scene. The old boarded up house looked ready to cave in on itself. John guessed it would leave just the brick foundation. He could only imagine what the inside looked like.  He hoped the overdose wasn’t another kid barely out of school, such a waste of young life.

“John. This is a first, looks like you beat him.” Lestrade's warm voice broke the young doctor out of his dark musings.

 “Well you’re right. Mr. Cab-magnet must be losing his touch.” John couldn’t help but laugh. Sherlock always seemed so impatient when John arrived.  Not everyone had a map of London implanted permanently in their super brain.

“Well might as well go up, I have three officers securing the area. I won’t let forensics in until his majesty has had a go.” Lestrade placed his hands on his hips nodding towards the dimly lit house.

“Probably best, he cant be too far behind me.” John glanced again at the empty street, it was an odd feeling to beat Sherlock to a crime scene almost concerning.

“No, he never is.” Lestrade couldn’t help but tease his bother in law, it was true. It was a rare thing to see the doctor without his mate hovering close by. In fact Lestrade could easily visualize the undisguised displeasure that would cross his consulting detective's face upon arrival. The younger Holmes was quite possessive and unwilling to share space with other Alphas and John. The gray haired DI smiled, thinking to himself, _“And they say Omegas are needy, clingy creatures.”_

“Oh, Mrs. Hudson wanted me to remind you to bring Alex around next weekend.  She’s taking the boys to the park, some kind of miniature carnival.”

“That’s right, Alex mentioned something. Odd, I thought he would have outgrown that sort of thing.”

“Oh, I have a feeling the boys are up to something. I just haven’t figured it out yet.” John replied. Sherrinford finds carnivals to be dull and childish. I can see Lorry wanting to go.”

“Well maybe the boys just want to tag along. You know how close the three are. And Alex hovers over them like a mother hen. Hard to believe none of them are blood related.” John nodded humming.

“They have grown pretty close. I think Lorry has the other two wrapped around his finger. He is the only one that keeps Ford out of trouble these days at school.”

“Well, boys will be boys. And I can only feel for Ford's teachers. That boy is an exact replica of his father. I give it another four years before he’s turning up on my crime scenes.” Both men laughed now. John glanced once more to the empty street before sighing.

“Well I’ll get started then.” John headed for the old house. He entered the main floor. There were two officers standing around a filthy living room. The floor boards creaked under the doctor’s feet, he could see old newspaper and what looked like straw littering the floors. He could only imagine what the straw was used for. The distinct odor of animal and human urine and feces was strong. The two officers glanced in his direction irritably.

John had never seen them before, and this wasn’t his first crime scene. He was glad Sherlock hadn’t arrived yet. John knew his Alpha after five years together. Sherlock wouldn’t appreciate the undisguised looks of interest the Omega was being thrown.

“Well hello, Love. Are you lost? Need someone to show you around?”

John rolled his eyes. Typical Alpha sentiment. “Where’s the body?” he asked politely. This wasn’t his first or last time dealing with chauvinists like this.

“I believe I asked you a question,” the red haired constable replied, causing the other to tense slightly. “Or are you here looking for the bedroom?” The red head that said this took a step forward, not even trying to disguise the way he looked over the Doctor.

“You know, if all the Omegas are going to look like you and smell like you...” The man sniffed around John, causing the Doctor’s fists to ball. “Then I don’t mind this sudden flood of Omegas in the work place. We need more people to fetch our coffee and clean the equipment. Which are you? A coffee fetcher or...” The Alpha smiled hungrily. “Here to clean our equipment.” John shook his head. Why must he constantly be challenged? He didn’t need an Alpha to exert his dominance to feel safe. It just cut back on the ridiculous displays of supremacy by other pea-brained Alphas. He really didn’t have the time for this but a lesson had to be learned. These two cops were young, maybe it would stick with them.

In a flash John had the cop on his back, his boot pressed firmly into the Alpha’s neck. “Listen, idiot, I’m not in the mood. I just pulled a double shift at the surgery, I’ve had to deal with a psychotic husband all week bringing body parts home, and a son that likes to tell his teachers exactly how he feels about their teaching methods. So, shall we move along here? I guarantee you don’t want to push me. I was a soldier and I’ve had bad days, so I certainly know how to take care of idiots like you. I’m a Doctor so I would know just where to break and snap your bones so that it hurts more. Got it?” The other Alpha was too stunned to move. Both constables were caught off guard by the small Omega.

“Woah!” The dark haired constable held up his hands. “Calm down-“

“What the bloody hell is going on?” Constable Clarke hurried down the creaking steps. He’d just set up lamps in the main hall to help light the dimly lit house for forensics when they arrived.

“Sir, this Omega just attacked me out of nowhere-“ the red head choked out trying to wiggle out from under the surprisingly strong hold that had him pinned.

John rolled his eyes and released the other man, turning to Clarke who offered his hand.

“Doctor Watson, or is it Holmes-“

“It’s Watson, although Sherlock loves to tell everyone it’s Holmes.” The Omega shook Clarke’s hand firmly. “How’s Amelia? And the kids?” The two men ignored the sputtering and cursing of the red headed constable.

“Oh, she’s baking up a storm; her sister’s coming into town.” Clarke grimaced. “I’ve been meaning to thank you for making that house call. You didn’t have to-“

“Oh, no thanks needed. Amelia brought a year's worth of her famous homemade strawberry jam over, that was thanks enough! Good thing you have those kids to keep you in shape or you would be a fatter man, Constable. Amelia sure can cook. As for Finn, you know Ford wouldn’t show it but he was worried when his favorite footie player was home sick with an ear infection.”

“Well all the same, Doc, thanks. Well, anyway, the body is upstairs, haven’t touched a thing only set up lights as instructed by the DI.” He glared at the two rookies in the corner. “As for you two I’ll be telling the DI about your behavior. This is a consultant for the yard not to mention the Detective inspector’s brother-in-law.” Both men paled visibly. Their shoulders slumped and their eyes didn’t meet the older Alpha’s.

 “It’s alright, you know boys being well, being idiots. No need getting anyone on meter maid duty.” John shook his head. “I better get a head start on the body, you know how Sherlock can be once-“ John never finished what he was about to say. The world around him went completely dark.

He couldn’t remember hearing the blast or feeling the floor fall out from under him.  For a moment he thought he was back in Afghanistan, his ears ringing, the sand and grit saturating the air,  the smell of fire, and the cries and groans muffled by his temporary loss of hearing.

Then the world came back.  He tried to lift himself up from the cold hard floor he was laying on but something heavy weighed him down.  He took a deep breath, coughing, pushing himself up. The heavy weight on his back slid off. He blinked. There was only darkness.  The air smelled of firewood and sulfur.

Slowly his hands dug into his pockets, wincing at the sharp pain behind his right knee.  Realizing he was on his knees, he found his mobile and, using the light, tried to make out his surroundings.  The weight he’d pushed from him wasn’t a weight at all but a constable.

“Clarke?” his voice came out hoarse and weak. He coughed, trying to clear his throat. “Clarke?” He crawled over.  A shaking hand to the Constable's neck told him the man was alive, just unconscious. John clasped his eyes shut and thanked god or whomever watched over constables and doctors.

**_~0~_ **

Sherlock cursed the idiot cabbie that seemed to take the long way here, he practically threw the cab fair at the man and slammed the taxi’s door hoping that clearly showed his irritation to the non-English speaking man.

Just as the door met with the frame of the car there was an earth-shattering boom from behind him.  The force of the explosion pushed him hard into the side of the solid vehicle.

Sherlock had slid to the ground and covered his head.  After the dust settled he pulled himself up, coughing he slowly stood.

“Sherlock!” Lestrade came running up to meet him. “The ambulance and fire engines are on their way. Don’t do anything stupid.”

Sherlock didn’t understand the DI’s sudden brisk tone. Sure the house was on fire, obviously caused by the explosion. He took out his mobile to text John.  Perhaps this wasn’t going to be another dull case.

“I’ve already tried. It’s no use. He wont answer.” Lestrade turned from his radio. “Sherlock I’m sorry-“

The consulting detective felt lost.  He searched his brother-in-law for any sign of head injury.  The man’s face was covered in dust and the smoke was starting to make both his and the detective’s eyes water, but there was something else there.

“He got here before you did. He wanted to get a head start. I had three officers in there-”

“Who!?” Sherlock gripped his mobile, his heart started to pound in his chest.  The smoke was making him feel nauseated. “Who?”

“John! Sherlock, John!” Lestrade was breathless. His face didn’t hide the grief. The dark-haired Holmes turned back to the burning building, his hands shaking as he hit speed dial, trying his mate's mobile. Just as the DI had said, it went straight to voice mail.

“John!” Sherlock started to run towards the building, desperation and madness overcoming logic.

He had to get to him, his mate was trapped.  The building had caved in on itself but John couldn’t be dead.  Sherlock knew he couldn’t be. Right?

Several hands were gripping him. Pulling him back.  The tall Alpha tried to wiggle free, cursing and yelling. He growled and swung but it was no use.  He was forced to his knees, forced to watch, helpless, as the building continued to burn.  His life was being consumed by those flames, his world was being turned to ash and he could only watch.


	2. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to my lovely beta RageQueen89!!

**_CHAPTER TWO: PLANS_ **

John used his phone to further inspect Clarke’s injuries. The man had a rather nasty bump on the back of his head and a few burn marks to his left side. Still, nothing looked broken. He wouldn’t know for sure without a scan but John tried to be optimistic.

He had to calm his nerves. Panic threatened to overcome him. They were trapped and buried under several feet of wood and brick. Clarke had a family; John had a family; even those two idiots that had hassled him must have a family. They couldn’t die here. John refused. Just the idea of leaving Sherrinford and Sherlock forced the panic down and his resolve forward. He could do this. “We’re getting out of here,” he promised the unconscious constable.

John clasped his eyes shut and steadied his heart. He still felt the memory of the blast vibrating through him, the feel of Clarke pulling him close and trying to cover him from the falling debris. Damn overprotective Alphas. That could have cost Clarke his life. John removed his jacket and placed it under his friend's head.

“Bastard.” John checked Clarke’s pulse once more. Still strong, just like the man it belonged to. The doctor prayed again that this was just a head injury nothing serious. The sound of coughing and groans in the far corner snapped his attention to his left. “Hello?” John coughed, wishing his voice wouldn’t crack.

He followed the groans and coughing, first finding the red haired officer trying to pull his legs free from a heavy beam that laid across his lap. John shined his phone’s light over the downed man.

“Fuck, it hurts,” the red head growled.

“Alright, easy, just stop moving. You might damage-“

“It fucking hurts, get this thing off-“ The constable snapped. Then his eyes focused on John. “Oh, god, what use are you, no way you lift that!”

“Stevenson?” the dark haired constable choked out. “Stop your crying and just do as he says.”

John was happy to see the other constable was very much mobile, although there was blood dried just above his left ear.

“Stevenson is it?” John coughed into his sleeve, the air was getting worse.

“Yeah,” the man snarled.

“Can you move your toes?” John asked gently, his eyes followed the beam and he could see blood around the lower shin of Stevenson’s ankle.

“Why the fuck are you asking-“  
  
“Just answer the man!” Again the dark haired constable stepped in. “Here I have this.” The constable handed John a flashlight. The doctor gratefully switched on the police-issued light. He kept his face devoid of emotion knowing the other two Alphas were watching him closely.

However the dark haired constable moved over to get a better view of his partners pinned leg.

“Shite,” he hissed.

“What?” Stevenson growled.

“Just sit still idiot.”

“Stop ordering me around, Erick,” Stevenson mumbled. But he did as his partner said.

“Then quit blubbering. It’s fucking distracting. And you’re using up our air,” Erick coughed into his sleeve. The smell of smoke was gathering and it was getting warmer.

“We have to lift it.” John ran the flashlight up, inspecting the debris above. “We should be alright. It doesn’t look like the beam is holding anything else up or keeping it from falling. If you can lift, I’ll pull him clear. It’s going to hurt-“

“Just get it off of me already!”

John shrugged, ignoring the pain in the back of his own leg. Erick put his back against the beam and started to lift up as John pulled the Stevenson clear the man cried out in pain.

John took his brown jumper off, the room was definitely getting warmer, and the air thicker with smoke. He took his jumper ripping it he made use of one of the broken boards nearby, careful to check for nails or glass. He placed it under the leg and formed a brace. Stevenson at this point was gasping in pain.

“Sorry. I know it hurts but I have to do this. Looks like it’s broken. We won't know until we get you to a hospital for a scan.” John winced again. The throbbing behind his knee was really starting to mount he took a look and was surprised to see blood, and even more so a very sharp piece of glass sticking out. How the hell did he miss that? Damn adrenaline.

“We have to get out of here.” John ran the flashlight along the walls looking for a door or a window. “We must have fallen into the basement. Lucky us.”

“Yeah, Well, I’d feel more lucky if we were outside,” Erick wheezed.

“I second that,” Stevenson groaned.

John found a window. It was small. He broke it easily. He could fit through it, but with his leg it would be painful. Still the fresh air came streaming in and the two conscious constables were grateful for it.

He continued along the wall climbing over broken beams and what was left of the old couch finding what he was looking for.

“Doors!” He called out, to no surprise of his own they were locked. His left leg gave out on him and he swore trying to catch his breath.

“Erick-“ He hated how his voice slightly trembled the Alpha must have heard it because he was suddenly pushing past the debris easily making a path.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” John felt cold, which was a bad sign. Shock was setting in. He could feel the blood warm against the back of his leg. “Can you kick this open? Should be a piece of cake to a trained professional.” John shined the flashlight on the closed cellar door. The younger man nodded and, without hesitation, he aimed a kick right below the rusted door nob. It was a second kick that had it splintered and opened.

Fresh air swept in and John clung to the wall. “We have to get Clarke and then Stevenson out first.”

Clarke was heavier than he looked but John forced his legs to work. Then he went back to help move the red haired constable. Once all four were clear they sat in the yard, the sounds of sirens and yelling were loud and coming from the front of the old house.

“I’ll go find somebody.” Erick hurried off. John checked Clarke’s pulse once more, relieved that nothing had changed.  He could feel things starting to blur, and laid back in the grass.

“Hey, Doc? Doc you ok?” That was the first time the red haired Alpha had said anything to him that didn’t contain curse words.  John chalked it up to smoke inhalation.

“Yeah, I just need a bit of rest. Keep that leg still.” He took in a deep painful breath and the stars just above started to swirl, and then dark. His last thoughts were for his Alpha. Hell of a time to be late. And his son who was sleeping soundly in his bed.

“Shit!” Stevenson pulled himself closer to the small Omega. The crazy little bastard had actually saved his ass, and the others. He didn’t sound so well, and it didn’t look like he was conscious.

Several paramedics had made their way through the yard, he waved his hands. “Hey! Over here!”

~0~

Sherlock didn’t hear or see anything past the burning building. The air was heavy with the smell of burning and melting.  Lestrade was talking but the Alpha, still on his knees, couldn’t make the man’s words out. He didn’t care. All that mattered was his John, his brilliant, beautiful mate was gone.

“Dammit, Sherlock, snap out of it!” Lestrade gave his brother in law a hard shake, forcibly turning the man’s head in the direction of the ambulance where a stretcher carrying a small figure with an oxygen mask covering his dirty face was being hauled towards one of the ambulances.

Sherlock was on his feet, the world was silent around him, and nothing felt real until his hands touched John’s shoulder and grasped his mate’s hand. Blue eyes shot open and a tired grin creased John's lips. Then those eyes closed as if all the man needed was reassurance that his mate was really there.

“Sir,” one of the Beta medics gently interrupted the tall, dark-haired Alpha. “Sir, we have to get him to the hospital. He’s suffering from smoke inhalation and a rather nasty wound on the back of his knee.”

Sherlock growled in reply but nodded jumping into the back of the ambulance without invitation. “I’m not leaving him,” he growled.

“Yes sir.” The medic nodded without surprise. They knew not to get between an Alpha and his Omega.

**_~0~_ **

“No! NO! NO!” Moriarty stomped his feet, glaring around the room at his hired guns. “Idiots! All of you! How did they get out! It was a perfect plan!”

“Sir, the bomb did go off as specified. It turns out the three managed to find an opening in the basement after the floor gave away. It was all just a fluke. The men would have died there if it weren’t for the-“

“No!” Moriarty put his hand up. “Don’t say it.” His voice shaking with cold rage. “Don’t mention that-name.” He took a deep breath and straightened his gray westwood jacket.

“No matter. We move on to the second part of our game.” The young Omega drew a gun hidden in his waist band and dutifully shot the three Beta thugs he’d hired to do a simple job. He glanced around at the three others left.

“Have the cleaners come in before the stain settles on my carpet. This is why I never do business in my study it always gets so messy.”

“Sir.” The Alpha called Reece leaning against the far wall, a smirk on his face, moved forward stepping over the body. “If I may.” He waited for permission to talk, knowing that this action was a grand compliment to the bossy Omega.

“Go on.”

“Sir, I would love to personally take out the Holmes myself. For you. Just give me the ok and four bullets.”

“Oh, Reece your enthusiasm is beautiful. Just as gorgeous as your eyes. But you have no drive for the game. I could kill the Holmes brothers and their pesky little mates but where would the fun be? There is no suffering if you make it quick and I want them to suffer.”

The Alpha smiled and nodded. “Well, Sir, if there’s anything else you need, you know where I’ll be.” The dark haired man with the green eyes bowed, lowering his eyes as another way to show his submission.

“Actually, Reece, there is something you can _do_ for me.” The Omega didn’t hide his lust and the Alpha smiled easily.

Reece knew it was dangerous game, but that dammed Moran left him no other choice then to try and seduce the boss. If he could become the new right hand man than it would be easy to off Moran. The man was useless these days, anyway. Even Moriarty sensed it. Hell, the boss had sent Moran on random assassination missions just to keep him out of London. Well there was going to be a regime change. Then let's see who’s on clean up duty. Reece didn’t mind bedding the boss. He was a wiry little bastard, but he did know how to have fun. The ex-soldier was just waiting for the chance to bond. Once the boss trusted him enough to share a heat then all this submissive bullshit would be out the window and Reece would be the puppeteer, pulling more than Moriarty’s strings. After all, wasn’t that what all Omegas really needed? A good Alpha to dominate and show them the way? Reece imagined himself becoming leader of this pack, this very strong pack.

Moriarty wasn’t any different than all the others, he just had more of a sadistic streak and this Reece found to be a turn on.


	3. Family Bonds

_**Chapter 3. FAMILY BONDS** _

 

Sherrinford sat quietly in the hospital chair. He didn’t understand the chaos around him. Where were his fathers? Gran had wrapped him in a blanket and brought him to this hospital. It wasn’t Dad’s work, and Gran was upset. She kept petting his head and holding him close. This small waiting room wasn’t comfortable, and it was cold. This hospital smelled different and Ford didn’t like it, nor did he like the fact no one was telling him what was going on. He asked Gran where his fathers were, but she didn’t answer. She only told him to sit quiet; she needed to find his uncles. Then lots of adults were talking, some nurses and a Doctor, and the five-year-old Alpha tried to catch pieces of their words.

He easily deduced they were speaking about his dad, because once the older Doctor referred to Dad as _the Omega._ Gran and Uncle Mycroft sternly corrected the idiot. “His name is John or Doctor Watson,” Uncle Myc had growled angrily as he entered the room.

Words like **_‘catatonic,' 'nonresponsive,'_** and ** _'sedation.’_**   Of course Ford knew the meaning of these words. He learned to read before he could walk. He just couldn’t understand why he felt sick and scared. Gran was talking quickly and Uncle Myc  didn’t look happy.

Cousin Alex was rubbing his eyes and looked like he just woke up, standing next to his father. It wasn’t long before Aunt Harry, who held cousin Lorry in her arms, arrived. Alex looked past the adults towards his dark haired cousin. He moved to his blond aunt, who released a sleeping five-year-old to the twelve-year-old’s arms. Alex was sure to keep his cousin wrapped in the soft blue blanket.

“I was on my way home. Lorry and I spent the day sightseeing. I came straight here when I got the call.” Harry was breathless. “Clara said she’ll come and collect Lorry.”

“I’ll take him, Auntie.” Alex smiled, gently holding his dark haired cousin to him. The small five-year-old only nuzzled sleepily into his cousin's shoulder.

“Thank you.” Harry shakily kissed the top of Alex’s forehead and Alex’s father, Mycroft, gave him a stiff nod of approval. The young Omega made his way to where his youngest cousin was sitting.

“Ford.” The dark haired Omega with chocolate brown eyes took a seat next to Ford. The five year-old-automatically climbed to his cousin's available arm.  The Omega still held a sleeping Lorry and offered his unoccupied shoulder to a silent Ford. Ford, with his cobalt blue eyes and his dark curls, was usually open and chatty but tonight he only clung to his Omega cousin.

“Ssssh. You’re alright Ford, everything is fine.” Alex rubbed his chin over  the top of his cousin’s curls. Despite his cousin’s usual strength and easy going nature, the boy gave a slight sniffle. This roused the sleeping Lorry, who on instinct reached over and put his arm and his blue blanket around his cousin’s trembling shoulders.

The embrace of the two Omegas caused the young Alpha to relax and calm. “Everything is fine. I heard father talking and everyone is alright. Just a little shaken up. Do you believe me?” Alex tightened his hold around both his cousins, smiling when Sherrinford hummed exhaling softly in agreement. “You’re safe. You’re not alone.”

The adults left the waiting area, and Alex ,being the eldest, understood that he was in charge of the younger two. Gran finally returned after what seemed like ages. She relieved Alex of a sleeping Lorry.

“Sherrinford, sweet boy?” She ran her weathered hand through the dark curls. The young Alpha turned his blue eyes to look at her. “Do you want something to drink or do you need to use the bathroom?”

Ford nodded. “Yes.”

“I’ll take him.” Alex kept his arms around the five year old.

“Alright, Dear. It’s the third door down the hall.”

Alex stood up but Ford decided to walk instead of being carried. He rubbed his sleep filled eyes and yawned.

“Come on then.” Alex took his cousin's hand, leading him to the bathroom. The younger boy froze.

 “I want to see my dads.”

“The doctors are with them. We have to wait until they say it’s alright-“

“Why! Why wont they let us see them now? Everyone’s not talking to me. I need to see them.” Ford knew he sounded childish but he couldn’t help it. The situation was confusing and he felt lost like a leaf in the wind.

“I know you want to see them. We have to be strong right now. Uncle Sherlock is with your dad right.  He won't let Uncle John be alone. I know he’s probably in there driving the doctors crazy. You know how your dad can be.”

Ford searched his cousin's face for any sign of deception. Alex only embraced his younger cousin.

“You use the toilet. I’ll go grab a drink for you. Something warm?”

The young Alpha nodded, disappearing into the bathroom while Alex went to the vending machine. He was glad that he’d learned years ago how to school his expression and exhibit calm in the face of chaos. He’d watched his father, Mycroft, closely and it paid off in these situations.

He’d also learned to listen and observe, from what he picked up Uncle John was fine he had been injured in a fire but it wasn’t critical  as for Uncle Sherlock he went into shock thinking his mate had died. They had to sedate him to calm him down once they arrived at the hospital. Alex wouldn’t tell Ford the details, despite the young Alpha’s intelligence, he was still a child and Alex would never allow his cousin to feel distress over a situation that the adults were handling. And his papa Mycroft would see that things were handled.

Alex sighed feeding his money into the machine and decided he should bring Gran some tea back as well. Just his luck the machine took his money but didn’t deliver his drink. He kicked it in frustration. 

“Need some help?” A stranger asked from behind him. Alex sighed in defeat without turning he answered the stranger.

“It kept my money.”

“Here, sometimes you just have to give it a bit of motivation.” The man, a uniformed officer, kicked at the bottom of the machine and punched the middle, causing the cup to fall into place and the hot liquid to start pouring into the cup.

“Wow!” Alex smiled. “That was brilliant!”

“What was?” Ford approached the two.

“Sherrinford? Alex?” The young Omega turned hearing his dad’s voice.

“Uncle Greg!” Ford ran into his uncles open arms. The man lifted him easily. Alex held his breath, seeing the dirt and scratches marring his father’s face, not to mention he smelled of smoke and firewood.

“Constable Riley, I thought I told you to head home.” Lestrade greeted the young man with a bandage on his head.

“Hey, Sir. I was when I noticed the machine was robbing my young friend here.” He smiled gesturing towards the Alex without looking at the boy. “I didn’t realize you were a family man, Sir.”

“Yes. This is my son, Alexander, and my nephew Sherrinford.”

“Your son, and nephew?” Erick realized the curly haired boy was the doctor’s pup. It was the boy’s eyes that gave him away, the boy’s eyes and the polite smile he was holding. A perfect imitation of the doctor’s.

“Hey, there, young man.” The constable messed the boy's dark curls. “Your dad saved my as- butt. Tough guy for an Omega.”

“Well, he was a soldier once.” The young boy replied quickly flashing a smile at the constable.

“Yes, well, nice meeting you, Ford and Alex.” The constable looked down, but the younger Omega was holding tight to his father’s waist, refusing to look up. The constable frowned at the trembling young boy. The smell of fear and panic was becoming stronger and the constable took a step back.

“Alex?” Lestrade frowned. He could taste the sour of fear. He shot a hard glare at the constable, who gave an uncomfortable nod and started to back away.

“Well I’m off.” He backed away, receiving a warning growl from the young Alpha now climbing down from his uncle's hold, and from the gray haired DI.

“Alexander?” Greg knelt down, prying his son loose from his waist but the boy held tight his face completely devoid of color, his eyes wide and blank.

Ford glared at the retreating form of the constable, only to hear panic in his uncle’s voice. “Alex?” His cousin had gone limp like a noodle in Uncle’s arms, his eyes rolled back into his head.

“Jesus!” Greg lifted his son to check his breathing, then yelled for a Doctor.   “Alex! Son?” The DI glanced around the empty hall wondering what had caused this, Alex seemed fine, his breathing was shallow and he yelled again to catch a nurse’s attention. Several nurses came running towards him in response to his obvious distress. At the same time the Alpha growled protectively holding the boy to him, the Beta nurses backed off slowly and approached without making eye contact.

~0~

Erick kept his distance, surprised that the young boy would have such a reaction; he hadn’t even gotten a good look at the kid. Perhaps the Omega was just jumpy around strangers. The constable cringed thinking of his own father, a definite sign of abuse for an Omega so young to be terrified of an adult Alpha. Still the DI seemed to be a descent bloke he didn’t give off the sadistic vibe. Erick’s father had been sadistic he took joy in torturing Alec. Torturing then killing. Erick felt the bile rise in his throat.

He’d have killed his father himself if someone hadn’t already offed the sick bastard. The constable’s head was pounding and he really needed a drink. Even though that doctor had saved his ass and that ungrateful prat, Stevenson’s, the constable still maintained his position on Omegas in the field. They had no business there at all. The doctor had a young son at home. What the hell was he thinking, going off to a crime scene? He should be taking care of his child and keeping the house clean. Not nearly getting himself killed in an explosion, what the hell was his Alpha thinking allowing this?

Erick sighed and started for the exit trying to shake the scent of fear that kid had saturated the air with, it brought back memories he didnt care to remember. Erick really needed a drink after today.


	4. In The Dark

**CHAPTER 4. IN THE DARK**

The tall blond Alpha doctor entered wearing a lab coat and green surgeon’s scrubs. If this was peculiar, no one noticed. The guards outside the room allowed him entry without question.  He only held his clipboard up, reviewing a chart that, had anyone paid closer attention to, they would have noticed it had a different patient's name all together.  The nurses and doctors on this floor were more preoccupied with some young Omega in distress down the hall.

The blond Alpha crept closer to the bed. His sharp eyes first studied the sedated curly haired detective in the bed just a few feet to the right of the sleeping blond Omega.

The Alpha doctor, not really a doctor, leaned over, allowing his right hand to hover momentarily before slowly lowering it down to stroke the soft blond hair, still cut short to military standards. A deep breath revealed the man’s bond was stronger now, even just five years later. He reeked of his Alpha and something else.

The blond Alpha continued to pet the Omega’s head, wishing to pull the man into a tight embrace. He looked healthy. Five years and John looked comfortable. He’d put on more muscle weight. Something about the way his scent had changed bothered this Alpha.

He glared across at the sleeping Holmes, and with the skill of a trained assassin he made his way quietly towards the unconscious bastard. This non-doctor, an imposter, reached behind him to pull out a large knife with every intention of killing the Alpha.  He was halted by a small cough.

“Excuse me.” A tug on his coat. The would be assassin stiffened, withdrawing his hold on his knife.

A small child was looking past him to the sedated detective. “Is he alright, Doctor?”

The imposter kept his voice steady. One look and the assassin knew. He knew by the dark hair, the tall slight form, and the kid's posture, not to mention his scent. This was a Holmes. Not just any, but the son of Sherlock Holmes.

Moran scowled in disgust and anger, but all that drained away when that dark head tilted back and cobalt blue eyes found gold. The child’s eyes were wide and confused. Moran resisted the urge to pick the thin form up and hold him, protect him, and wipe the fear and confusion from his expression. His expression was so much like John’s. His slightly rounded face, his nose and eyes, this was John’s pup. Moran caught John’s scent on the boy. John’s and someone else's, but John’s was there.

The blond Alpha crouched down to be eye level with the child. “How old are you, kid?”

“Five.” The boy straightened his shoulders and tried to stand taller, a show that he wasn’t a baby. “And a half,” he quickly added.

“Right. You got a name?”

“Sherrinford Watson-Holmes, but you can call me Ford. Everyone does. Now, please, just tell me. I’m not a kid. I can take it. Are they going to be alright? My dad and father?” Despite the child’s show of bravery there was a slight plea to his small voice. Moran again felt the urge to take the boy in his arms, to take him and John.

This could have been his son. If he’d only just killed that dammed Holmes this could have been his pup. His pup with John’s eyes and face, if he dyed the boy’s hair he’d look like something John and the sniper created. The child was still young, if he killed Holmes the chances of John dying from a severed bond were decreased by more than half due to the fact he had a child to care for.

The age of the child was perfect. Moran could still bond with John and this child. He could scent and the boy would grow to be his.  Orphaned children were easy to manipulate into accepting another Alpha as their father, the pack leader. Although it was said to be easier with Omegas. Look at Jim; he accepted Moran right away as family and the two were not blood related. Although after the time they spent in each other’s company they shared a kin scent.

 Moran placed a strong hand on the boys thin shoulder smiling easily. “They will be fine. Ford. Just fine. They need rest is all.” He cupped the back of the boy’s head, his fingers lightly smoothing the dark hair. The assassin thought this boy would look good as a blond.

The small shoulders fell a bit. “Why are you dressed like a doctor if you aren’t one?”

This caught Moran off guard and he stood up smiling sadly. “Well I’m an old friend of John’s. Except the guys outside wouldn’t let me in. You wont tell on me, will you? After all I don’t think I’m the only one who shouldn’t be here.”

The small dark haired boy ducked his head. “Yeah, but I had to see them. No one tells me anything. I don’t even know what happened.”

“I know the feeling.” Moran sighed, looking past the boy to the still form of his Omega. Well, not his yet but soon enough. He could murder Holmes now, but that would traumatize the boy. It was best to make this all look like an accident. He needed to get John out of town before Moriarty realized his cousin wasn’t in Venezuela like he reported back to be.

“Listen kid, do me a favor: you never saw me.”

“Wait, what’s your name?”

“Just call me Colonel.” The sniper smiled, then frowned as Ford sized the soldier up, mirroring an expression that was strictly Holmes.

“Deal. Will you come around when dad wakes up? My father, Sherlock, can be a bit territorial but if you explain you’re an old army buddy of Dad’s, I’m sure he’ll understand. After all, Dad’s friend Bill comes around to visit every once and a while and father lets him.”

“Oh, you’ll be seeing me around kid.” The soldier ruffled the boy’s hair and moved back to where John was sleeping. The IV fluids were dripping into his arm. He had a few cuts and bruises on his pale face and his leg was bandaged. Other than that the doctor was alright. He was alive and healthy. Moran resisted the urge to kiss the Omega's forehead.

He left the room, forgetting the clip board. The young Alpha stood watching him go, his eyes narrowed and head tilted to the side. Just then his Dad started to wake, Ford hurried over to his Dad’s side. “Dad!”

“Ford?” John squinted, his forehead crinkled. Thin arms wrapped around his neck and his son was practically in his lap.

“You’re alright.” The boy sobbed, knowing it was a childish action but not caring. Ford held tight and nuzzled into his father’s neck. The Omega’s protective instincts activated instantly and tired, but strong arms wrapped around the child and pulled him closer.

“Of course I am.”

John held tight to his son. He could feel the small Alpha’s fear, his panic, and tried to ease the young boy’s anxiety.

“No one would tell me what was wrong,” the young boy sobbed. “Don’t do this again.”

John pulled the boy from him cupping his son's flushed face, wiping the fat tears rolling down the rounded cheeks with his thumbs. Twin blue eyes met. “Ford. I’m alright, I’m right here. Nothing's going to happen to me.”

Ford sniffed and his dad pulled him into another easy embrace, wincing slightly when he tried to move his leg.

“You’re hurt. Is it bad?” the child in his arms nearly sobbed.

“No, just a scratch. Where’s your-“ John looked over to the bed near his, seeing his Alpha unmoving sped up his heart beat. The monitors near his bed started to beep loudly, causing the boy in his lap to tighten his hold around John’s neck.

John continued to pet his son’s dark hair, inhaling an unfamiliar yet familiar scent, the Omega put this to the back of his mind he needed to call a nurse or Doctor in. Someone needed to explain to him what the hell was going on.

**~0~**

 Mycroft snapped at the doctor overseeing his son, “What do you mean nothings wrong with him. He clearly has fainted and is now unconscious-“

“Yes, sir.” The Beta doctor swallowed nervously, not meeting the cold gray of the Alpha’s narrowed eyes. Instead, the doctor focused on the black umbrella the Alpha gripped as if itching to beat the Beta with. “We have run several tests. He’s perfectly healthy. There is nothing medically wrong. After glancing over the boy’s, uh, past history of abuse we can only conclude this is a psychological reaction. Something triggered the boy. Has he been under any stress lately? You know how these Omegas are, especially now that they are allowed to attend school with Alphas and Betas. More pressure to succeed, all unnecessary if you ask me.” The Beta doctor continued on not catching the quick intake of breath from the Alpha in front of him or the stiffening of shoulders. All signs that that Mycroft Holmes, British Government, was fighting to restrain himself.

“Doctor Carr.” Mycroft’s assistant Anthea quickly intervened. “You are dismissed. Agents Howards and Lyles will show you off the floor. Please hand over any relevant medical information you and your team have gathered to Doctor Roslyn. Thank you.” The Alpha woman dismissed the man, not looking up from her blackberry. The doctor didn’t protest when his arms were seized and he was lead away by two rather stern-looking Alpha agents.

“Sir.” Anthea didn’t look up from her texts. “I took the liberty to have Doctor Roslyn, a child Omega specialist, brought in to look over Alex.”

Mycroft nodded stiffly. “May I see him?” The young woman asked her boss.

“Gregory is with him.”

“Yes, Sir, understood.” The Alpha assistant tucked her phone into her suit jacket. She approached the door cautiously, her heels tapping loudly but firmly on the tile.

Mycroft made a note to add another bonus to his PA’s check, remembering how fond the young woman was of his son. That wasn’t a difficult conclusion to draw up. Alex was easy going, open, and naturally caring, not to mention intelligent and determined. The boy always had a warm smile, and whenever Mycroft was gifted with such an expression, the British Government felt a warmth wash over him, one that reminded him that his life had been so much colder without Alex. Sure, he had Gregory and their love and bond was strong and sturdy. It was aggressive, fierce, and possessive. But the bond he shared with Alex was different. It was a different love. One that was much more protected. It wasn’t fire, it was warmth, and security. Mycroft was to protect his son, to keep him safe, to see him grow into a man and see him happy.

The older Holmes had been forced at a young age to care for his brother, and Sherock resented Mycroft’s heavy hand in guiding his future. Sherlock was independent, willful, and stubborn. Mycroft had just wanted to keep him safe from Father and the cold of the world. At the same time the older Holmes had no reference point, no one to tell him how to express care and love. His mother had passed so suddenly. The Alpha only knew how to project dominance and security.

 Until he met Gregory, and finally Alex. Alex had made both Alphas more open to comfort and displays of affection. Mycroft and Greg were very private with their feelings and embraces. With the addition of Alex, things changed, and Mycroft couldn’t remember when, exactly, only that it had happened. He wasn’t at all uncomfortable with the transformation. Even his staff had been affected by the newest member of their pack.

Anthea often escorted Alex to the park or zoo when Mycroft or the DI were too busy with work to get away. The PA volunteered, to Mycroft’s surprise, and she treated Alex as if he were her own, as did the British Government's security crew. In fact, an incident with a mime had occurred one year: Alex had been frightened by the mime and he’d jumped behind Anthea while several of Mycroft’s agents swarmed in to escort the mime out of the park. Mycroft had watched this on the CCTV. At first, he himself was ready to leave work to disappear a mime for getting too close to his child when his men took care of it for him.

Perhaps, looking back, and according to Gregory it was an over reaction, but that was the natural response a father had for his offspring. It was surprising to feel so strongly towards an adopted pup and over a short period of time, but Mycroft wasn’t ashamed of this. He embraced his role. He was a father, and no one entered into his territory or threatened his family.

Keeping this in mind he made a phone call to have a certain police constable collected, and a file pulled. Once again Anthea had shown her proficiency when a young agent arrived less than a minute later holding several file folders in his hands.

“Sir, Agent A contacted me earlier and said to deliver these-“

“Very well.” Mycroft glanced back at his son’s hospital room. “Dismissed.” He waved the younger man away.

Doctor Roslyn, a tall thin woman in her late thirties, greeted the British Government, asking for permission to enter the Omega’s room. Mycroft nodded, taking the lead. Doctor Roslyn was a Beta accustomed to working around over-protective Alpha families. Her specialty was children, more so Omega children, she was well acquainted with the correct social behaviors in such situations. She waited patiently for the two other Alphas in the room to accept her presence.

The Doctor recognized the brunette, although it was odd seeing the woman without her mobile. It was this woman who informed her she was needed right away at the hospital. The woman had all but barged into the doctor's home, handed her a rather large check, and a medical file to study. Doctor Dedra Roslyn knew right away she wasn’t being employed by an ordinary Alpha family.

“Hello, I am Dr. Dedra Roslyn, and this must Alexander Holmes. If you will allow, I would like to check the boy’s vitals.”

The tall Alpha holding the boy’s hand stood slowly, his sharp brown eyes not leaving the doctor, but a slight nod was permission enough. Dedra hurried at her task, keeping her hands out where all could see and, speaking in an even tone, she kept the three informed of what she was doing and why.

She studied the boy’s scars with clinical curiosity and a heavy heart. The DI explained the situation leading up to his son’s collapse, and the Doctor took quick notes. She watched as the brunette in the skirt adjusted the blankets and sheets around the sleeping boy.

“He’s perfectly healthy, that’s the good news.” The doctor’s tight smile tried to reassure, but she knew both men were expecting her to continue and with facts. So she proceeded. “This is an emotional break down. Something triggered this; a smell, perhaps a word, or a person. You say he’s never demonstrated any aversion to people Alpha, Beta or Omega?”

“He’s always been an open and friendly boy.” Lestrade ran a hand through his hair. “Its not the uniforms. He’s grown up around constables since he was brought home. He gets good grades, he has friends...” Lestrade rubbed his forehead “It doesn’t make sense.”

“We will have to wait, then, for the boy to wake. Perhaps he can explain more, although it’s been my experience with these kinds of breakdowns that he won't. The mind triggers the body to shut down if the threat or the fear is strong enough. Something scared him, scared him enough to completely black out. Given his past history of abuse-“

“Yes, Doctor, thank you.” Mycroft had been going over a file in his hands. “We would appreciate it if you would continue care for our son. Gregory I have business. Anthea.”

“Understood, Sir.” The PA stood. Straightening her skirt, she looked once more at the sleeping twelve year old.

“Myc-“ Greg’s eyes narrowed. His Alpha was up to something.

“Please stay with Alexander, Greg. I will be back later. Call me when he wakes.” The British Government didn’t offer more of an explanation. Instead, he swept out of the room briskly, leaving a confused DI and doctor. Greg wasn’t dumb. He knew his mate was up to something. He just didn’t know what. The way the older Holmes exited reminded him of Sherlock so much so the DI almost laughed out of frustration. Instead he turned back to his sleeping son, trusting his mate would fill him in later.


	5. Similar

**Chapter 5. Similar**

Mycroft read over the files in his hand, not happy with the gap in information. He had viewed the hospital security footage. He studied his son holding Lorry Watson and the way he held out an arm to young Sherrinford. The smile of reassurance. Alex was a good kid.

He never caused Mycroft any trouble. The boy’s teachers loved him, although there had been a rather disagreeable incident earlier on in the year with three of Alex’s classmates, something that was resolved rather quickly and before Mycroft could have a hand in fixing the situation.

The older Holmes learned later, through further investigation, and to his great surprise that his nephews Ford and Lorry had orchestrated the revenge. It was much more effective than anything Mycroft could have come up with. Actually, it was rather impressive. When he discussed the situation with his younger brother, the two had shared a rare moment of silent approval and familial pride.

Mycroft scowled. If only it were as easy as turning bullies against each other. The British government replayed the moment Alexander came into contact with the constable. He studied Alex’s expression and body language, as well as deducing the constable's.

Alex was fine. He even smiled when the constable had made the vending machine work. To Mycroft’s observant eyes, his son hadn’t turned around to look at the stranger, and the constable wasn’t even acting interested in Alex in any way other than being helpful. When Ford arrived, Alexander still hadn’t turned to see the stranger or study him. Then Greg arrived. He looked exhausted and stern. He had said something to the constable and the constable nodded. The two held a conversation. It was short and out of social necessity. Though this Erick Riley was showing curiosity in Sherrinford, most likely comparing the boy to his Omega father. There was nothing in the man’s body language that was threatening. Mycroft paused the screen, seeing his son’s face half hidden behind the gray-haired DI. Ford was smiling politely, but Alex’s whole posture had changed. Quickly rewinding the scene, Mycroft watched in slow motion. It wasn’t until Alex had really turned to look at the PC. His eyes had widened and he’d moved immediately to distance himself, his arms around Greg’s waist. He was watching the man with such terror that Mycroft felt sick and angry.

Alex knew the PC. But how? From where? The older Holmes could deduce from when. There was only one time in Alex’s life that he would be exposed to trauma and that was before he had become a Holmes. Still, the officer had frowned over the boy’s sudden reaction and, like any intelligent Alpha, the man knew to back away slowly. Greg’s posture had gone into protective mode. Even little Ford was growling in response to his cousin’s distress.

That was all, the only clues Mycroft would have. That and a file missing important data. He then opened Alex’s medical file, as well as police reports. It was then he gave pause. The picture of Alex’s father and the constable once put side by side were nearly identical, give or take a few years.

Further digging on Constable Riley showed there was no recorded of the young man six years ago. It was like Erick Riley appeared out of thin air. His bank records showed nothing more than a constable's pathetic salary. The man had served four years in the army. He’d joined at sixteen. Not exactly uncommon for a young, poor Alpha. Once he finished his four years, he opted out. Yet there were no other files on the boy, nothing. Mycroft continued to comb over Alexander’s file, his injuries all laid out in detail. The photographs made the older Holmes cringe.

He  wished he’d been present when Alexander’s father met his violent end.

Then he found what he was looking for. There was a photograph of a younger teen. The teen was skinny, and though his face was bruised and the picture only black and white, Mycroft could see the family resemblance. Not between Alex and the older boy, but the older boy and Alex’s father.  The report had been typed hastily: two children removed from the home. The older of the two suffered severe burns to his back and the youngest had been unconscious when the paramedics arrived. The teen, one “Richard (Ricky) Jenkins” had been taken to a separate hospital from his younger brother, which he disappeared from shortly after receiving care. Fourteen, the boy had been fourteen and no one had made an effort to find him. Only for two years to pass and Ricky was Erick. Not a hard leap. Mycroft pinched the bridge of his nose he now had to figure out what he would do next.

He had to keep his son safe, and if this man’s mere appearance brought Alex to fall unconscious than Mycroft would not expose his son to this estranged brother. Although Ricky had every right as the last remaining relative and an Alpha to see his brother, Mycroft knew he had enough power and influence to not need to worry about a custody battle. Perhaps he could have the constable stationed somewhere else, another borough far from London.

~0~

Constable Riley glared irritably at the government agents that had brought him into what looked like an interrogation room. He started to pace when no one would tell him anything. He expected this was about the damn explosion. Did these government suits think this was an act of terrorism? Surely terrorists would find a more popular spot, something more public then a crack house in the middle of the poor district.

“Constable Riley, please sit. Can I get you something to eat or drink?” A tall man entered the room. Another Alpha, wearing an expensive suit.

Erick didn’t have the patience and his head ached. “What I’d like to do is go home Mister-“

“Holmes, Mycroft Holmes. I’ll try to make this quick. I have a few questions. I apologize over the long wait. Family emergency and what not.”

“Seem everyone’s having one of those today,” Erick grumbled, taking a seat in the chair across from the posh man with the umbrella. Erick wondered where he’d heard the name Holmes before

He inhaled discreetly, scenting the air. There was nothing familiar about the bonded Alpha. He smelled of expensive scotch, ink, and something else. He shook his head giving up. His nose wasn’t doing so well after the fire. His chest still burned a bit.  He found the tall brown-haired Alpha’s cold glare a bit unsettling. The man had eyes like knives and cold as ice. His face gave nothing away and Erick gave up trying.

“You understand with such incidents involving explosives that the government takes more care to investigate.”

“So this is about the explosion. Look, just like I told the DI, me, Clarke, and Stevenson went in. We were to set up equipment. Clarke went upstairs to put up the lights. Stevenson and I were supposed to follow except Stevenson got a bit distracted.”

“Distracted?” Mycroft’s eyebrow raised.

“Yeah, he can be a bit rowdy at times. Wasn’t his fault. I mean the room stunk like cat urine, and some Omega walks in smelling like summer and-” The younger man decided to stop there, reading something close to irritation? Anger? In the tall Alpha’s gray eyes. Hell, the room possibly dropped a few degrees. “Anyway, he said something to the doctor. Who we honestly thought was a civilian.”

“What exactly did the man say to John?”

Erick wondered at the familiar tone this Alpha had used for addressing the Omega.

“Well nothing. He was only joking.”

“Oh, please share. I do love a good joke.” Somehow Erick didn’t believe the man.

“Well uh-“ Erick frowned wincing slightly knowing he couldn’t out right lie. Stevenson had pushed it a bit too far and there was no way Erick could make it seem less than what it was.

Mycroft stiffened, recognizing the man’s expression. When he’d asked Alex what happened at school, the boy had squirmed in a similar fashion, avoiding Mycroft's questioning eyes and he’d even bitten his lip in the same way. Alex had tried to make it sound like a simple disagreement, but it had been more, just as Mycroft could clearly see this had been more.

“Well?” Mycroft pressed, and just as Alex had crumbled so did his brother.

The man explained what the other constable had said and how John had reacted. The head of the Holmes family smiled briefly. Yes, John was surprisingly strong and he wouldn’t appreciate such advances.  When the young constable reached the part where Clarke had intervened the man paled completely as if finally coming to a conclusion of his own.

“Shit, did you say your name was Holmes?”

“Yes. Mycroft Holmes.”

“Is, uh, the doctor your bonded then?” Erick sat back, bracing himself for some kind of retaliation.

“No, he’s my brother-in-law. John is married to my youngest brother, Sherlock. Your friend is very fortunate it was John correcting his behavior and not my brother. He tends to be a bit dramatic and extreme when it comes to family. “

  
“Right.” Erick swallowed hard. “Well then there was the explosion and you-“

“Erick, I have just a few more questions and I want you to answer truthfully. I warn you now, I can see through lies very easily, and I have no patience for liars.”

“Alright.” Erick straightened in his chair, his eyes confused. The same brown eyes the same damn expression. The British Government was finding it exceedingly difficult to keep a stern demeanor when the man in front of him kept reminding him of Alex. Would this be Alex in a few more years? No, his son wouldn’t be as tall, but he would have the same shoulders, less squared features, but the eyes and hair. Even the scent. How had Greg not noticed there was the faint kin scent? It was perhaps not as strong due to the fact Alex had been absorbed and adopted into the Holmes pack, therefore he shared Mycroft’s and Greg’s scent, but it was there.

Mycroft pushed the sentiment away and pressed forward.

“Tell me, Richard, when was the last time you saw your father?”

This caused the other man to lose all color from his face. “My name’s Erick and my father is dead.” Erick felt his heart start to pound in his chest.

“Yes, your father is in fact dead. Five years ago he met a fitful end in prison. However, I ask you again.”

“It isn’t a crime to change ones name.”

“No, it isn’t,” Mycroft replied easily.

“The last I saw the bastard was seven years ago. I was fourteen. The police were arresting him. Why are you asking?”

“And the last time you saw your brother?” Mycroft ignored the question.

“Alaric, or Alec, died that night. That bastard killed him. That was the last time I saw him. He was three or four days shy of being five. He wanted to be a policeman.” Erick smiled sadly, not looking up from his clasped hands sitting on the table. Mycroft noted the white knuckles. “He swore he was going to be a policeman even though I told him Omegas don’t make good cops. He had a thing for cops. Once he saw a few beat my father and take him to the clink, he swore he was going to be one. Stupid kid.  He was so little and that bastard killed him. All I could do was watch." Erick closed his eyes, he remembered begging his father to stop. He tried to reassure his little brother, Erick hated these memories. How his words had been so empty, almost pleas.

"Alec, everything's going to be alright. Do you believe me?" It was a rare moment between his father's torture sessions. The sick bastard had Erick locked in a cage to watch, and Alex was collared to a wall. The man had passed out, and Alec was sobbing curled up in the corner of the basement. You're safe, you're not alone." Erick had kept repeating this over and over again. And his younger brother had believed him, the younger boy with his chocolate brown eyes and his trembling body.

Then the monster woke up, and all the starving fourteen year old Alpha could do was watch. "All I could do was watch and hear him scream. Until he wasn’t moving or screaming anymore.” Erick's hands were white knuckled fists on the table, but his voice was steady and eyes emotionless.

Mycroft kept his mask of indifference though inside his stomach was turning. His analytical mind was putting the scene together all too perfectly.

“So the cops showed up, loaded him onto the ambulance. Police arrested my drunk of a father. It was some kind of raid. They were waiting on some paperwork to legally raid the house. Whatever good that was, the ambulance said my brother wasn’t going to make it to the hospital. They wouldn’t even let me ride with him, sent me somewhere else. They planned to send me to a home. So I left the hospital, changed my name, and here I am. Now, does that satisfy your curiosity?”

Mycroft nodded not trusting his voice. It took him a moment to calm his burning rage.

“Forgive me. I apologize for your loss. You understand, we had gaps in your file needing to be filled so we can, uh, properly exclude you from the investigation.”

“Right. So can I go now?”

Mycroft’s eyes narrowed on the young man. “You are dismissed, Constable Riley.”

Mycroft wondered over the confusion with Alexander’s name. “One more thing, Officer. The file on your brother says Alexander. You said Alec or Aleriac.”

“Yeah.” The younger Alpha stood another sad smile on his face. “Must be a typo. Alec had this damn cold for the longest time and he couldn’t say his name right. People just called him Alex since it sounds like Alec. He gave up trying to correct them. That and he was so little I think he just assumed Alex was his name after a while. I called him Alec. Not a day goes by I don’t regret  killing my father myself. Anyway. I hope the doctor makes a full recovery. Perhaps this might be a lesson in where his place is.”

“And that being?” Mycroft stood to open the door,

“At home taking care of the kid.”

Mycroft he rolled his eyes. “Very progressive of you to think so.”

“Oh, no? Don’t tell me your Omega is another working parent?”

Mycroft couldn’t help but smile slowly. “Yes, he is. Although, he’s not an Omega. Our son is.”

“Oh, well, I guess that’s different.” The constable made a face.

“I don’t believe my husband, the DI, would exactly agree with your views. Best keep them to yourself when you return to work.”

“Foot meet mouth.” Riley grimaced and took his leave fairly quickly, sidestepping a brunette in a skirt.  “I’d appreciate if you kept that conversation between us, Mr. Holmes.” Riley turned walking backwards.

“Naturally.” Mycroft replied and the constable was escorted out. The older Holmes watched the younger man disappear down the empty corridor.

“Sir?” Anthea interrupted her boss' dark musings.

“Yes.”

“I have the transfer papers ready for the constable as requested.”

“Good, very good.”

“Destination?”

“Anywhere but London,” Mycroft replied. “If you need me, I’ll be at the hospital.”

“Yes sir,” the PA replied easily. “Please keep us updated, Sir.”


	6. Cousins

Ford sat on the edge of Alex’s hospital bed. Lorry had climbed up and was sitting happily at Alex’s side, holding one of his picture books.

“This one I got from my teacher at school.” Alex frowned glancing at the book. It had red cover that matched Lorry’s jumper.

“From school? Which teacher Lorry?” The older Holmes gently took the book from his cousin.

“Uh, the substitute reading one, Mister-mister-“ The boy rolled his green eyes back and tapped a finger to his chin. “Brooke! That was it. Mr. Brooke. He said since I was such a good listener that I can have this book. It was his favorite. I was going to ask Mummy to read it to me because some of the words are just too big ,but she’s been busy and Mum too. So I thought when you felt better you could read it to me.” Lorry shrugged.

Ford glanced at his cousin from his own book. They’d come to visit and Ford was glancing over his cousin’s homework to check for errors.

“What is it, Alex?”

“Probably nothing.” Alex gave a false smile, ruffling his cousin Lorry’s hair. “Hey, Lorry, why don’t you draw me a picture to put in this dull room. And I’m coming over tonight. Both my dads are working, so I get to stay the night.”

The younger boy perked up right away. “Alright. I brought my crayons. And Ford will be there, too! You can read me this one or maybe the one about the pirates that Ford likes.” He jumped down from Alex’s cot and went for his back pack, missing the way his cousin Ford was pulling the children’s book from Alex’s hold.

Both cousins shot a worried look at Lorry, who was busy creating a picture of the park for his cousin.

“I’ll show my dad.” Alex kept his voice low grimacing at some of the pictures. They were done as if by the hand of a child, but the stories bothered the older boy.

“Yeah, better safe than sorry. My dad would consider this dull, but it’s kind of creepy. I don’t know this professor Brooke. Lorry and I have separate reading groups.” Ford turned the pages, not liking the seemingly innocent children’s story. The first one was a story of the three little pigs, except the pigs were dressed as constables. The second was about a boy who cried wolf, the boy looked startlingly like Alexander. In fact the boy’s name in the story was Aleriac, or Alec, which sounded enough like Alex. Another one of the short stories was little red riding hood.  This made Ford glance over at his cousin Lorry in his little red zip-up jumper. The other stories weren’t any better. Each story ended with a gory conclusion, where the child in the story was poisoned or drowned or eaten by the wolf. The three little pigs were blown up in an explosion by the big bad wolf.

“Yeah, these are a bit disturbing. Maybe just some harmless prank.” Ford handed the book back to Alex, vowing to keep a closer eye on his little Omega cousin.

“So, do you feel better?” Ford asked slowly, studying his cousin's pale face. There was no sign of illness other than Alex’s coloring, but Alex was always naturally pale. He was a Holmes after all.  
  
“Honestly I’d like to leave now. But Father says I’m here until the end of the day. I don’t even know what happened.” Alex’s cheeks burned red. He didn’t meet his young cousin’s blue eyes.

“If that idiot constable scared you-“

“That’s just it, Ford. I don’t know why I reacted that way. Papa thinks it’s stress from school. He almost didn’t let Joshua bring me my homework. Can you imagine what my scores would be from this little break without completing my homework?”

Ford rolled his eyes. “You are a bit over-dramatic cousin. And I thought these books reeked of sweat and grass. I see Joshua is still hanging about.”

“Ford.” Alex took his homework back glancing over the three red marks. “Don’t start on Joshua, we are friends.”

“He’s a rugby player-“

“The captain of the rugby team.” Lorry corrected. “Tonya says her big brother still likes-“

Ford dove across the bed and clamped his hand over his cousin’s mouth.

“Likes ice cream!” Ford finished with an uneasy laugh. He shot a warning glare at his now giggling green-eyed cousin, slowly removing his hand.

“That’s right. He loves ice cream!” Lorry beamed, forgetting their secret. The six-year-old didn’t understand why they couldn’t just tell Alex that Tonya’s brother liked him. Then again, they did get Josh and three of the big rugby players to beat up those bullies. If Alex found out about that he wouldn’t be happy he hated it when Ford tried to defend him. Lorry didn’t understand his older cousin. Ford was always coming to help him and he didn’t mind. He did, however, mind when the teachers tried to yell at Ford. Or anyone for that matter. He hated seeing his cousins in trouble.

Lorry had learned at a young age that if he turned on the water works, Gran wouldn’t yell so loudly at Ford for flooding the kitchen with pink bubbles that once poured down the sink multiplied and spilled over onto the floor. Lorry had thought it great fun. He wasn’t good at science like Alex and Ford, but he liked to watch. Then there was that time that one of the boys in class had knocked Lorry down just for being an Omega. It had hurt and the bigger Alpha was the same age but he was stronger and he wanted to make Lorry eat grass. But Ford had tackled the big kid and hit him hard. When the teacher came she was going to send Ford to the headmaster's, but Lorry started to cry and clung to Ford, afraid his cousin would be swatted with the ruler. But no punishment came. Only Uncle Lock and Uncle John picked them up. Uncle Locke had stayed behind to speak to the headmaster. Uncle John had held Lorry and promised no one would be swatted.  
Ford only smiled brightly and winked at his Omega cousin.

Since then Ford called Lorry his secret weapon. Lorry didn’t mind crying if it meant his cousin wasn’t going to be unjustly punished. Besides, it was the least he could do. After all he was older than Ford. He was smaller than the Alpha cousin but he could at least protect Ford in some way. Besides, the adults always came running when Lorry cried. Not that he was a cry baby. In fact he rarely found anything upsetting. He just didn’t like the idea of anything happening to his cousins, and the two of them thought they were being sneaky and clever. Lorry understood there was something wrong with the story book. It was a bit scary and unlike any of the stories he read before. For one that one didn’t have a happy ending and for two Mr. Brooke’s smile never really reached his eyes.

“Rugby players are dumb and they smell bad.” The young Alpha made a face. He didn’t mind using Joshua as a way of having Alex’s enemies defeated, but his cousin was too good for a dull idiot that liked to play Rugby and couldn’t read big words without the use of a dictionary. The guy was an idiot and so were his jock friends. Besides, Ford had done his research when the three committed on finding a nice mate for gran. He knew the signs that an Alpha was interested in an Omega, it’s just the idea that this Alpha Josh might be aggressive scared Ford. He wasn’t big enough yet to physically defend his cousin if push came to shove. What if this Josh did like Alex and Alex decided to like Josh back? Then what if Josh decided to push Alex or hit him or make him feel bad for being smart like that idiot bully Henry had tried to?

Nope, Ford wouldn’t have it. Alex was too nice and he didn’t deserve to be treated like a second class citizen. Maybe one of the science nerds in the lab could be more suitable, someone less likely to be pushy. Besides, if Uncle Mycroft or Uncle Greg found out about Josh’s little crush, Ford was sure the two Alphas would disappear the captain of the Rugby team. A bit not good, as Dad would say.

“Josh doesn’t smell so bad.” Alex murmured, fixing one of his equations that Ford marked as wrong.

Lorry looked up to smile knowingly at Ford “I like Josh. He always has sweets in his pocket. He doesn’t stink.”

Alex smiled and ruffled his cousin’s hair. “There it’s settled. Josh is a good bloke and he doesn’t stink.”

Ford snorted rolling his eyes.

“How’s your dad?” Alex decided to change the whole subject.

“He’s in with the doctor. They are re-wrapping his leg,” Ford sighed.

“He’ll be fine. It’s just a scratch.” Lorry climbed over to where Ford was sitting. “Mummy says Uncle John is made from hard stuff, so he’s practically invincible.” Lorry handed his picture to his older cousin, wrapping an arm around Ford instinctively. Ford smiled when his cousin nudged him with his shoulders.

**_~0~_ **

Moran watched from a distance as John left the hospital on crutches. He looked healthy enough. That idiot Holmes was at his side, crowding the ex-soldier. The Alpha scowled at the dark haired idiot, wishing he had shot the man five years ago in that damned room. The small boy was smiling, holding the detective’s hand.

Moran could see Jim had been busy and John almost lost his life. This wouldn’t be the last of it. The blond sniper needed to get the ex-soldier somewhere safe. And quickly, before Moriarty had a chance to kill him and his pup. As for Holmes, Moran would make it look like a simple accident. It was the least he could do. John and the pup would never have to know.

Watching as the Alpha hailed a cab, Moran itched to pull the trigger on his side arm. He went unnoticed, sitting on a bench, reading a paper, waiting for a bus. Perhaps he should let Jim know he was in town. No, best to wait after he had John secure and safe.


	7. Warning signs

Constable Riley pulled the car up to the large house with the gated entrance. The house was rather nice, but the call had been for a domestic, proving even the nicest homes just as easily hid the ugliness of people.

“Heard you got a transfer. Surprised you’re still around, Erick.” Riley glared without answering his newly-assigned partner, another Alpha. Bradly Helms was a dark-haired idiot that reminded him of Stevenson.

“Alright, well, let's go then. This house is nice enough. Dispatch says it’s a domestic, some Omega wanting to report an attack. I hate these calls.” The man sighed heavily he rang the doorbell, stepping up onto the brick steps.

Riley glanced around like a good cop, observing the grounds in case some aggressive Alpha in search for his mate was lurking about. He didn’t see anything. To tell the truth he hated these kinds of calls as well, especially if they involved kids, which they always did.

He pushed the irritation of his transfer behind him. He’d gone to Lestrade to find out why the hell he was being transferred out of the blue. The DI looked just as surprised and even more pissed once he glanced at the orders. He’d promised Erick he wasn’t going anywhere and sent him out on his shift assuring an answer by the end of the work day. Erick trusted the DI, but something in the constable told him the transfer had something to do with the man’s Alpha, especially how the DI suddenly looked ready to kill once reading over the signatures on the papers.

Now here Erick was answering a domestic, a last call of the day.

The door opened and Erick was greeted by a young boy with the greenest eyes and dark hair. “Hello.” He smiled up at the two constables.

“Lorry!” Another boy hissed, “You’re not supposed to answer the door at night, your mum is going to-“ The curly haired boy  wearing silk sleep clothes halted in his speech. He stood five inches taller than the green eyed boy in the red slippered pajamas. This little Alpha Erick recognized, as well as the pup's scent. The smaller child was an Omega. The little Alpha put a protective arm around the smaller boy and openly glared up at the two constables.

“I suppose my aunt called you.” He hissed irritably. _Rude little shit_. Erick thought to himself.

“Hey there kiddo-“ Constable Helms started to say something only to have the door slammed in his face.

Soon after there was the sound of woman’s voice, “You boys! Up to bed. We’ve discussed this!”

The door opened and a tall blond with her hair swept into a high ponytail and familiar blue eyes glared at both men. She wore a green short-sleeved cashmere jumper and black slacks. The Alpha growled irritably. “I specifically asked for Omega cops or Betas.”

This caught both constables off guard, but Erick spoke first. “We received a call for a domestic care to fill it in? Where is the Omega of the house?”

“Oh, idiots, it’s not me. Seriously do I look the type that would beat on-“ The woman took a deep breath. “Just come in. Dammit, you both are un-bonded, so I’ll ask you to follow me and not to wander about or I will have you out on your ass, cop or no cop.” Erick and Bradly shared confused looks. “I’m Harry Watson. I run this facility with my wife, Clara. One of our residents was attacked on the way home from work. I convinced her, despite her reluctance, to make a police report.“ Then Harry turned around to abruptly face both men. “I’ll tell you now,my brother in law is a very powerful government official, and his husband also works with the yard. If one of you idiots step out of line or in any way intimidate this girl, I’ll take personal pleasure in seeing you on meter maid duty. We clear?”

Erick replied quickly on instinct something from his old military years. “Yes, Ma’am.” She eyed him closely again. Her eyes were familiar. He didn’t dare try and breathe in too deeply, already weary of her aggression. Once the two stepped into the large foyer, they understood her agitation. She was an Alpha. Possibly the only adult Alpha in the whole house. She’d called it a facility. Erick could smell Omegas: children, men and women, even pregnant, un-bonded ones. He was instantly on alert, instinct to protect heightening his senses, but the territory was already claimed. He caught the deep growl from the blond.

“This way, “ she snapped, directing the two constables towards a corridor. The walls were lined with pictures painted by small hands and colorings of families that only a child could sketch. “We are a halfway house for un-bonded Omegas or Omegas needing safety from their abusive Alphas. As much as society likes to claim that Omega abuse is nonexistent, I beg to differ. This way gentleman.”

They were led into an small library where photographs of children with their parent or siblings covered the walls. Children’s books were scattered in a corner and the large flat-screen mounted to the wall on their left was turned down low, showing the news of the night. The carpet in the room was thick and a neutral color. The furniture was well-worn. The room smelled of small Omega children, and Erick felt his stomach tighten in response. He wondered briefly how he would have fared if, somehow, he and Alec had found a facility such as this to hide out in. One with warm wallpaper the color of sunsets or sunrises, and the smell of home-cooked meals and warm milk. Alec would have thrived in this place. He would have found friends to play with and be a kid.

“This is Stephanie Price.” Harry led the two men forward to one of the large beige suede sofas. “Slow.” The Alpha ordered the two men. Right away, Erick pulled from his thoughts and snapped into focus. The smell of fear and panic was startling and sour. He felt Helms tense in response, and tried to keep his own body posture open and clear of emotion. The young girl sitting on the couch couldn’t be older than twenty-one or twenty-two. She looked very young. Her dark head was bowed. She was wearing nursing scrubs. Next to her, another Omega held an arm around the small, thin shoulders. This Omega was bonded and right away, Erick knew she was the mate of the blonde. This young Omega didn’t look up. Her short, black hair framed her face as she whispered reassurances into the Omega’s ear.

“Annie, these constables are here to take your statement.” Harry knelt down in front of both woman, taking  the upset Omega’s hands in her own. “They aren’t here to hurt you. They just need to hear what happened? Alright. Just tell them and we can figure this thing out.”

The woman nodded, never looking up. She only tensed as the two police officers positioned themselves in front of the women.

“I’ll bring some tea, shall I?” The short haired Omega slowly stood, careful to avoid making eye contact she left the room, her Alpha watching her the whole way. Erick could hear whispers behind the closed doors of the study. The sound of small feet made him tense again. There were children here, more than just a handful.

“To bed!” the Alpha shouted towards the door causing both constables to jump but the small omega woman to giggle softly. “Darn kids.”

“You can go, Harry. I’ll be fine.” The Omega squeezed the Alpha’s hands.

“I won't be far. I just have to get these kids in bed. It's late.” She glared warningly at both men.

“Alright Miss-”

“My name is Stephanie Price.” She kept her eyes lowered and her hands clasped in her lap.  
  
“Alright, Miss Price, please tell us what happened.” The young girl took a deep breath, waiting for the constables to take a seat on the couch opposite from her. She straightened her shoulders and began. Erick let his partner ask the questions. He had more experience in these calls, and he jotted down the necessary information. The young woman had gotten off of shift when an ex-boyfriend or whatever an accused rapist could be called had spotted her getting on the tube. He followed her a few blocks before accosting her. Erick didn’t like the idea that such a creep had been cleared for prior charges. But with the new laws in place the asshole wouldn’t get away with trying to lure the woman into an alley were he threatened and tried to coherence her. The Omega woman revealed the bruises on her wrists and upper arms. These were documented quickly and a statement was signed. The woman would need to come down and have a restraining order placed on the bastard they would have to arrest.

“So you believe me?” she had asked, startled by way both officers acted.

“Of course, Ma’am, we take these things very seriously.” Officer Helms held his hat in his hands uncomfortably. The woman Stephanie looked relieved and immediately relaxed.

“Mummy!” A young boy pushed through the doors. He was wearing Spiderman pajamas and ran for her arms. She held the boy tightly, sitting him in her lap. She smiled easily when the boy with sandy brown hair nuzzled into her neck.

“You, young man, should be asleep.” He kept his head buried in his mother’s neck. “Bobby.” She tried to calm him. He was scared, no doubt sensing her distress from earlier. It still held heavy in the air.

“Excuse me, gentleman.” Stephanie stood up and carried her son towards the doors. Erick gripped the note pad he held in his hands nearly snapping the pen in his other hand. He wanted to find this bastard that had frightened the young girl, this young mother. He wanted to find the man and beat the holy shit out of him.

“I’ll take him, Ma’am.” A young boys voice interrupted Erick’s dark thoughts.

“Oh, Alex, you are a sweetheart.” Stephanie’s soft voice was just outside of the room. Eric was near the door. He wondered when he’d moved across the room. Another Omega pup was out there. He thought he recognized the voice and slight scent from somewhere.

“Come on, Bobby. I’ll read you a story.” The boy was saying in a calming voice. “Let your mum finish up, and she’ll be there to tuck you in.”

The woman returned to the small study, but Erick stayed near the door, peeking out. He could see the dark haired boy, Lestrade’s son. He recognized the kid almost immediately. Ah, of course, Harry Watson. That Alpha was most definitely the doctor’s sister. That would explain the pups being there, so why was he unable to move away from the door?

The boy obviously wasn’t the DI’s biological pup. After all, the man’s mate was another Alpha, a scary Alpha in fact. Erick wondered what kind of childhood an adopted Omega would have with two very protective fathers. Just as he was about to turn and shut the doors, he heard the boy's soft reassuring voice

 “Bobby, everything is going to be alright. Do you believe me? You’re not alone, you’re safe.” Erick felt sick. His legs wanted to move forward. The smell of Omega in the air was starting to get to him. The distress of children did that to an Alpha, made them respond out of a drive to protect. It was always worse for Erick, especially in such a confined space.

And those words were hauntingly familiar. “Constable?” The Omega woman had a concerned hand on his shoulder, her moss-green eyes were enough to bring him back into focus.

“Sorry. Excuse me. I need some air.” He cleared his throat, turning to his partner. “You can finish up, Helms. I’ll be in the car.” Erick didn’t wait for a reply. Instead, he darted for the door, hoping to see the young boy. What was his name? The DI had introduced Erick to the boy what was his name? _Alex_.

It couldn’t be.

Erick found himself moving towards the stairs instead of going outside. He needed to see, needed to know. Alec was dead. He was dead. They said he wouldn’t make it to the hospital. But then why would that Mycroft be so interested in knowing about Erick’s past? They wouldn’t keep that from him, would they?

“Are you lost?” A young voice stopped his movements. He turned slowly, expecting to see a ghost. Instead, it was the two boys who had answered the door, the boy in the slippered pajamas and the one wearing blue silk sleep clothes. “No, I was just-“

“You aren’t supposed to be up here,” the boy with the blue eyes growled.

“That kid the one-Alex is his name.”

“Yeah, my cousin,” the small Alpha growled, taking a threatening step forward. The small Omega at his side only watched curiously, emerald green eyes open and inquisitive.

“Where did he go? I have a question for him.” The Alpha constable was panting and didn’t understand why his heart pounded loudly in his chest.

“No.” the young boy replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

“What?” This caught Erick off guard.

“You upset him last time. So, no. You can’t talk to him. My uncles wouldn’t be too happy if they knew you were up here looking for Alex.”

“I'm not going to upset him.” Why did Erick feel the need to explain himself to this kid.

“Not true. Last time he spent three days in the hospital after you spoke to him.” The boy’s teeth visible with the snarl.

“What?” _Why?_

“Don’t be dull. Listen, Constable, you seem nice enough, even if you are slightly dense. So I’ll give you a chance. You need to head back down those stairs before my aunt Harry finds you’ve upset her son young Lawrence here.”

“What?”

“You might think you are bigger than us,” The young Alpha smiled smugly, ”but Lorry and I know how to handle ourselves. You see, the last idiots that tried to bully Alex didn’t get far before we figured how to deal with them. Doesn’t take much. Just get one young Omega here, with bright heartbreaking green eyes and a fragile appearance and the scent of distress mixed with a cry or a pathetic sob and the Alphas come running. The last ones we had were Rugby players. Planned it perfectly. I sent Lorry in to stand in front of the three unsuspecting idiots while I brought three fairly bigger Alphas with me to see what the fuss was about. We went from there. Believe me you don’t want to be on that end of an Alpha’s protective instincts. I’ve seen it. It’s not pretty.”

“It was funny, seeing those guys being beat up.” Lorry added thoughtfully. “They had no idea who I was. But that’s what happens when you mess with a Watson or a Holmes.” The young Omega mimicked his taller cousin’s posture.

“Why you little shit-“ Erick couldn’t believe what he was hearing, nor was he ready for what came next. The beaming green eyed boy sighed heavily, almost apologetically.

“We gave him a chance.” He shrugged shaking his head in disappointment.

“Right.” The taller pup replied, grinning madly. And then the Omega with the green eyes went from a smiling, relaxed pup to a wailing and whimpering one in the blink of an eye.

“Sorry.” The taller kid mouthed pretending to calm his cousin. “There, there, Lorry. It’s alright. Did this scary Alpha say something mean?” The boy raised his voice and his cousin’s sobs were growing louder it wasn’t long before Erick was being pulled, almost dragged, down the steps by an infuriated blond Alpha in the green jumper. He didn’t have a chance to defend himself before he was outside on his ass. Constable Helms was trying to keep the blond from getting any closer. The short-haired woman was holding the still-sobbing pup, trying to calm him. She glared daggers.

“I warned you!” The blond snapped ready to lunge.

“Oh, Aunt Harry, he didn’t mean it, I'm sure. He just scared us is all. Poor Lorry was on his way to say goodnight to you. He wasn’t expecting to meet a big, strange Alpha on the stairs.” Ford played concerned very well. The Constable Erick shot him a dark glare, but the boy only waved innocently. He had after all warned the Constable, hadn’t he?


	8. Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends, sorry for the wait. This chapter is beta'd. Bless my beta the hard working RageQueen89. soooo here's an update or two...enjoy

**CHAPTER 8. Decisions**

 

 

Lestrade was too angry to text. Besides that, he knew Mycroft was working from home tonight. It was their designated family night. Greg, however, had sent their son to Harry’s. He needed the boy to stay the night. Usually, Greg would pick his son up after work and the three would have a late dinner. With Mycroft being so busy with work and Lestrade trying to find the crazy bomber who nearly took three of his men and his brother in law.

 

So Greg had called Harry and asked if Alex could stay the night and she’d agreed, unsurprisingly, seeing how Alex was so good with the younger kids and how Lorry, the boy’s cousin, loved him like a big brother. Besides, the doctor had said it would be good for the young Omega to be around his cousins. The boy was naturally in need of reassurance and support from his family.

 

The gray-haired Alpha felt a pang of guilt over not bringing their son home, but from experience he knew how arguments went, especially ones centered on territory infringements. The DI sighed heavily, running a hand over his face. The two Alphas had learned very quickly after bringing their son home for the first time just how sensitive a young Omega could be to a change in an Alpha’s mood.

 

The first time Greg had raised his voice to Mycroft was over something entirely trivial, the fact that the British Government had set up a security team to follow the DI and then a surveillance camera in his office. Not for the first time, the two were arguing over territory and personal space. It was just something Mycroft felt he needed to do and something that Lestrade felt he could take care of himself. The two had growled and Greg had openly challenged his mate. It wasn’t until they heard the sudden whimper from under the dining room table that all fight had left them. The scent of fear was souring. The fact that it was a young Omega in distress put both men on edge.

 

“Alex?” Lestrade had approached the table slowly. Kneeling down, he pushed the lace tablecloth aside, revealing a small, terrified boy hugging his knees and trying to sob quietly. It wasn’t until Alex had flinched away from Lestrade that it really hit home. So the two Alphas made a silent pact to argue out of ear shot and sensory of the boy. Surprisingly, it was Mycroft who managed to coax the boy out from under the table, that night.

 

It was that moment that the three really felt like a family. Greg knew his mate felt it too. He saw it in the way he held little Alex against his chest protectively, holding a strong hand to cradle the back of the boy’s neck. Alex seemed to instantly respond by relaxing, and Greg petted the young Omega’s dark hair, reassuring him everything was alright and he was safe. Mycroft held the boy and sat on the old antique couch, his other hand patting the whimpering child’s back, whispering reassurances and allowing the boy to nuzzle into his neck. Lestrade had wondered if it was something the older Holmes had used on his younger brother.

 

Greg pushed the memory away while he loosened his tie and headed for his mate's study, clutching the transfer papers.

 

“Greg.” Mycroft didn’t look up from the folder he was reading through.

 

“Myc,” the gray haired Alpha growled forcing himself to take a breath. “Mind telling me what the hell you are doing? I just spoke to Constable Riley and it seems he’s being transferred.” Lestrade approached the desk as if he were a suspect behind an interrogation table, slapping the proof down in front of the condemned man. The British Government, to his credit, didn’t even flinch and, even more infuriatingly, he didn’t look up.

 

“He didn’t care for the significant raise?” Mycroft’s voice was bored and annoyingly even.

 

“Mycroft Sherrinford Holmes!” Lestrade seethed “You know exactly-“

 

“Tell me Greg,” Mycroft stood now, moving to the small bar just to his left. He slowly poured himself a drink from the expensive bottle of scotch. “What do you think of the young man?” This question threw the DI off, and his mate, being the genius and master of words that he was, continued. “Oh, he’s loyal I can see that. Loyal, honest and brave. Something you admire in one of your own, but what did you think of his views on Omegas?”

 

“Please, Myc. Tell me you didn’t have the kid transferred because of his misguided views on Omega rights? Surely politics wasn’t a motive.” Greg pinched the bridge of his nose, plopping down in the black leather chair near Mycroft’s desk.

 

“Why is it an issue? He’s of no significant value. You have others ready to take his place.”

 

“That’s not the point, Mycroft. This is my job. I deal in transfers. You never get it. I don’t need you going over my head.”  Lestrade jumped to his feet, battling his inner Alpha. He desperately fought to control the urge to lunge or circle the desk. Mycroft responded by taking a quick pull on the amber liquid in his glass. He placed the tumbler on the edge of his desk and met his mate's glare. Mycroft didn’t disguise the open challenge. Still, it surprised him when he was suddenly pushed onto his back, the papers on his desk forgotten. His mate snapped and snarled, reaching to press him down, to force submission, and Mycroft’s own instincts kicked in.

 

Lestrade found himself naked beneath his mate. Papers from files had littered the floor. None of that mattered. All that mattered now was that Mycroft was thrusting into him, hard and punishing, holding Greg’s legs wide open, pressing strong fingers into the gray haired Alpha’s hips. Lestrade heard himself moan at the realization that there would be marks.

 

Mycroft’s suit jacket was forgotten somewhere and his white shirt had been ripped open exposing his pale chest. Greg’s hands were pulling and scratching urging his mate to go deeper. He knew he had lost the control of dominance this round, but he was not particularly upset by the defeat.

 

“Oh fuck!” Greg gasped as his lover angled himself to hit his prostate. “There! Harder.”

 

“You’re mine Greg. All mine, and this is how I want you. Always beneath me, open and-“ Another hard thrust had the DI’s anal muscles clutching around his lover's thick member. The dominating Alpha grunted briefly, holding himself still, enjoying the feel of his mate's warm hole. Then he pulled back, only to slam forward. He was close, but there was a lesson to be learned. He had been challenged and he wouldn’t allow it, not this time. Not when it came to protecting what was his. So, in a quick, fluid motion, the older Holmes pulled out. Using the element of surprise and his partner's weakened and wanton state, he had the gray-haired Detective Inspector, his mate, his love, on his stomach forcing him onto his knees. The Alpha beneath him growled in protest, but this, too, was ignored. Without any hesitation, Mycroft forced himself into the tight hole he’d been working, purposefully hitting the other man's prostate, causing him to sob.

 

“You are mine Gregory. Mine!” he snapped, gripping the hips harder. “This is how I want you.” There was a moan and Mycroft caught the other mans wrist as it made to touch himself. “No. You will come when I say.” Another firm thrust to punctuate his words.

 

“Please,” his lover gasped. The grip only tightened on the DI’s wrist.

 

Mycroft was close and he felt the coil in his stomach tighten. He released his mate's hand and instead brought his own fingers to the painfully hard erection. It didn’t take much for Lestrade to come. Just a few flicks of his Alpha’s wrist and warm seed was spraying his chest and navel. Mycroft’s orgasm followed seconds later and the two collapsed in a heap of naked limbs on the soft, expensive, oriental carpet of the study.

 

Lestrade panted wincing when his lover’s flaccid cock slipped from his abused hole.

 

“Not using lube was a bad idea,” Greg grunted, trying to pull himself up.

 

“Mmm, I apologize for your discomfort.” Mycroft put a supportive arm around the gray-haired Alpha’s toned torso, their breathing still heavy. Mycroft still had amazing strength after that sex marathon. He led his shaky lover to their private bathroom for a shower. Lestrade enjoyed the feel of the warm water washing over him and skilled hands gently massaging his tightened back muscles.

 

“You’re still not off the hook, Mycroft Holmes.” Greg leaned into his mate’s broad chest, his head resting comfortably against the steady heartbeat.

 

~0~

 

After their shower, Greg made his way back into the study, wearing comfortable gray sweat pants and a plain white t shirt.

 

“Greg, let the house staff take care of that.” Mycroft entered behind his love, watching the man pick up the hastily discarded and ruined clothes.

 

“Yeah, something about them knowing we had a particularly hot and heavy sex fest in the study makes me cringe. Besides, Myc, I’m sure you don’t care to have your confidential files just laying about. It looks like a tornado hit this place.”

 

“Its nothing important, Gregory, just come to bed.” Greg paused. His ass was still sore, and it wasn’t particularly comfortable crouching down to pick up his clothes, but his mother always taught him to pick up after himself and dammit, he would.

 

There was a photograph attached to a police record and at first Greg thought it went to the transfer papers he’d brought in. The transfer had a similar photograph of Constable Riley attached with his service record. As he examined the photograph he thought at first it was Constable Riley until he read the heading.

 

“Myc?” Greg stood up. He knew the name, how could he not? They had taken Alexander’s last name, the same as this man's, and replaced it with their own when the adoption went through. This Alpha was Alex’s father, the one who tortured the boy and left everlasting marks on his skin. The one who haunted their child’s nightmares the first couple years before Alex finally managed to put the evil behind him. He glared down at the monster and then to the service photo of Erick Riley. Suddenly, things were very clear.

 

“My god. He looks just like him,” Greg gasped, comparing the two. Sure, Erick was younger than the other man, but they had the same eyes. Alex’s chocolate brown eyes, his hair, and, though Alex’s jaw was less square, the resemblance was there. How could Lestrade have never seen it?

 

“He doesn’t know, Gregory. He must never know. As far as the constable is concerned his brother died a few months shy of turning four.” The British Government’s voice was low and emotionless.

 

“Mycroft, we cant do this. Tell me you aren’t going to do this.” Greg turned to meet his mate’s cool gray eyes.

 

“It’s the only way, Greg. Look how far Alexander has come. Do you want to return to the sleepless nights, the bed-wetting, the always choosing our words wisely for fear it would cause the boy to pull away? He doesn’t even remember the place he came from anymore. We are all he knows and all he needs to know.”

 

“It’s not right.”

 

“Isnt it?” Mycroft growled. “He is ours. Our son. I will protect what’s mine from outside forces, this one included. He is a threat to Alex’s health. Not just because Alex breaks down when he sees the fool, but because of his views. That’s all we need is for such a small-minded idiot impressing his views on our child. John saved that unworthy-“ Mycroft took a breath visibly calming himself. “The man still believed that John should have stayed home to raise the pups. I don’t want that influence anywhere near my son. My son will not be devalued because of his gender. He will be known for more than that. Always.”

 

“ ** _Our_** son Mycroft.” Lestrade shook his head. “He’s **_our_** son. I think I deserve to be considered when making these types of decisions. Don’t you agree? You weren’t even going to tell me, were you?”The lack of response was evidence enough. Lestrade shook his head. “Mycroft, he’ll find out eventually.”

 

“He wont-“

 

“Yes, he will, and he’ll hate us both for taking the decision from him. Haven’t you learned anything from this relationship? From being apart of this? Hell, what about your relationship with your brother? Keeing secrets isn’t healthy.” Lestrade gestured between the two of them “You and me. We are a team, Myc.“

 


	9. MINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the length...forgive me..

_**Chapter 9. MINE** _

 

 

John irritably pulled his laptop onto his knees. He had his feet up on a small stool. His leg still ached, but he refused to give in and take his painkillers. John sighed heavily again, checking the time. Sherlock had been gone almost all day trying to track this lead he had. The infuriating man was already treating John like a fragile bit of glass. John had a bit of a limp, but he was cleared for physical activity.  The doctor doubted Sherlock would invite him on a case. His Alpha had taken two cases and solved them relatively quickly (within an hour). Both times he neglected to ask his mate to come along and investigate the bodies.

 

Instead John found out he was asking Molly. Molly the coroner! Sure, she was a pathologist and highly knowledgeable, but it wasn’t her skill or the fact she was openly attracted to His Alpha that irked John. No, John didn’t get jealous. It was that he had to find out from another source that Sherlock had a new assistant.

 

It was that constable, what was his name? The ginger Constable Stevenson. John had bumped into the man when Sarah asked him if he could help her friend out at a family clinic. They needed an extra doctor. He had readily agreed to help pick up  the extra patients. John was going stir crazy, having nothing to do at home but clean and put his leg up. Stevenson was surprised to see him and, to John’s surprise, the constable was a bit more humble then he had been on their first encounter.

 

John was glad Harry had asked if Ford could spend the night, because John would be having not-so-nice words with his mate when the infuriating man finally got in!

 

He checked the clock again, refusing once more to text. He wouldn’t succumb to that. He wouldn’t be needy and weak. No, John Watson-Holmes was once a soldier. He was a doctor and a father. He would not break down and text.

 

His email pinging alerted him that he had an incoming message. Curiously, he opened the email from Bill Murry, a friend from his army days.  He smiled reading the invite for drinks tomorrow night. He could use some time alone with friends. If Sherlock had a case he could ask Mrs. Hudson to babysit. She loved to watch Sherrinford and it would only be for a few hours at the most.

 

**~0~**

Constable Riley didn’t even make it into NSY before a black car pulled up along side him. A well-dressed brunette Alpha exited the car. She held a blackberry in her perfectly manicured hands and, without looking up, told him firmly to get in. When he hesitated she sighed heavily. “Mr. Holmes requires a word.” That’s all it took, and Erick decided he, too, had a few words for the older man.

The ride was short and the brunette didn’t speak at all. Erick thought at one point the woman was inspecting him from the corner of her eyes. Sizing him up as a threat most likely. “So been working for the dictator long?” He asked finally, breaking the silence. She cocked an eyebrow, and didn’t speak. Erick wanted so badly to reach over and toss her phone out the window.

“So is the dark lord going to disappear me, this time? He must have had a great laugh when he thought I was too stupid to put this whole mess together. Tell me, how long did he know?” Still no answer. Erick glared at the woman, turning back to the scenery flashing by, his anger still simmering just below the surface, just above the pain and that all of these feelings unearthed. “So, does he make it a point to adopt broken little omegas just for the tax cut? Maybe it makes him look like he cares just enough? Maybe they won't look at the fact he’s in a single gender relationship? Does he smile big for his political favors, showing off his charity by keeping-”

“That is enough!” Anthea turned, her eyes dark and angry. She allowed a deep growl to escape her red lips. “I suggest you keep whatever misguided, foolish opinions you have to yourself. My boss asked me to bring you to him but he didn’t require you to be in one piece. Now one more word about Alexander and –“

“Alexander? Is that what they call him?” the man replied, ignoring the threats. His fists clinched at his sides. “His name is Alec. Alaric Jenkins. He likes the color green and he stutters when he’s excited. He has this annoying ability to make you laugh even if you feel like shit. He loves to feed the ducks in the park and clowns have always scared the shit out of him. Probably because my father once robbed a clown. Picked his pocket and ended up being stabbed in the stomach for it. He doesn’t like yelling and anything with jam on it is an instant favorite. He loves cinnamon and is allergic to milk. He likes books about dinosaurs and when we went to the zoo he wanted to stay to feed the elephants. And he’s my brother. He’s afraid of the dark and big dogs. He has a mole just behind his left ear and he’s alive. My brother.” Erick’s hands balled into a fist against his thighs.

“Bears.” The woman finally replied as the car came to a stop in front of a very nice house on the posh side of town.

“Excuse me?”  Erick climbed out. The woman did the same, her eyes narrowed and her jaw set.

“Bears. He likes to see the bears at the zoo. His favorite color is red. He loves science and excels at chemistry. A bit of cinnamon in his milk at night helps him sleep. He is quiet because he doesn’t see a need to be loud. The boy chooses his words carefully. Polite, and caring. He’d rather suffer through a week of bullying than tell his father he’s being threatened at school. He plays the piano and speaks fluent German and French. His Chinese needs work. He doesn’t like to play sports but he will suffer through a football match because his fathers love the game. He was placed two grade levels ahead. He is smart, loyal, and loving. And a part of a pack. So here is a word of advice, Mr. Riley. Take the money and the position the boss offers you and leave Alexander alone. He’s not Alariac Jenkins. He is Alexander Holmes. This is our territory and we don’t take kindly to those who trespass.” Erick didn’t know how to respond. Instead, the woman turned on her black high heels. Smoothing out her skirt and straightening her shoulders, she lead the way.

Erick could feel the driver's cold glare following him, and once he was inside several security officers watched him disdainfully. The house smelled of Alpha, two very powerful Alphas. One he recognized as Lestrade’s scent right away, a mix of coffee, mint and gunpowder. As for the other Alpha, he remembered the scent from their earlier meeting, but just under these two strong smells was a fainter one.

An Omega lived here, a twelve year old surrounded by bodyguards and cared for by two fairly intimidating men. He recalled the brunette woman’s words. How would she have known Alec’s likes and dislikes? Did she spend time with the boy? Was she another babysitter or nanny?

He didn’t have time to contemplate this issue further when the doors to a large study were thrown open. He could hear arguing from inside and clearly startled was the pale face of Detective Inspector Lestrade. The man had just showered and was wearing casual sweat pants and a t-shirt.

“Riley?” he frowned then turned back to his mate.

“Yes, I believe Constable Riley wishes to speak to us Greg.” Mycroft’s voice was cool and calm.

“Oh, he does, does he? Somehow I don’t think it was voluntary,” Greg growled, moving aside so the constable could enter. “Come in, Riley. Can I get you a drink?” The younger man shook his head, his shoulders stiffening when the doors behind him clicked shut and he stood outnumbered.

“Have a seat please, Constable.” Mycroft gestured towards the antique couch.

“I’d rather not,” Erick replied coolly. The taller Alpha shrugged, taking a seat in an old and expensive wingback chair. Damn the man for looking so regal even in a pair of gray silk pajamas. He crossed his legs and steepled his hands under his chin.

“Gregory tells me you declined the generous raise.”

“No, I declined being relocated.”

The DI shook his head and poured himself a drink. e couldn’t stand to look at the constable. Every time he did he saw Alex in a few years. An angrier version of Alex. Would their son grow to be this tall?

“You seem to think it was an offer,” Mycroft replied in his usual bored tone.

“I’m not going. If you think I can be bought, you are highly mistaken. You can’t keep him away from me.”

“Cant I?” Mycroft didn’t blink. He only leaned back in his chair, his hands resting on the sides. But there was a steely arctic cool to his gray eyes. Lestrade felt himself near his mate in response to the challenge the young constable was silently presenting.

“I want to see him-“

“I’m afraid that’s not an option,” Mycroft curtly cut the younger Alpha off.

“What he means-“ Lestrade grimaced trying to lower the tension in the room, “is that’s not a good idea.”

“Why not? Are you afraid he’ll want to come home with me. His brother? Or that he’ll be angry that he, too, was told some lie about me not wanting to see him or maybe they told him I was dead?”

“Hardly a reason at all.” Mycroft growled. His body was tense, as if ready to spring up out of his chair and attack the young Alpha standing in his territory.

“He’s right, Erick. Alex-“

“Alec,” Erick snapped.

“ ** _Our son,_** ” Lestrade continued, “was a bit distressed the last time he saw you.”

“At the hospital?” Erick frowned recalling vaguely how the boy hid behind the DI. “He seemed a bit afraid. Perhaps he’s not used to strange Alphas. For all I know the two of you keep him pretty locked away. For his own protection, I’m sure.” This caused both older Alphas to growl in response.

“No, you idiot. My son goes into a full on panic attack just at the sight of you,” Mycroft snapped.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“He’s right, Erick. Alex fainted at the hospital and was unresponsive for hours.” Lestrade shook his head, moving to grab a file from his mate’s desk.

“How do you know it was me? And not something else that-“

“Because you look like **_him_**.” Greg cut the young mans angry rant off before things became even more heated. The DI held up the photograph of the constable’s father, and all the color drained from the younger Alpha’s face. He shakily took the photo and sank down onto the sofa to the left of Greg and Mycroft.

Mycroft knew defeat when he saw it. He’d been playing this game a whole lot longer than the other two. The other man was weakened by this revelation and the predator went in while his prey was vulnerable.

“He spent three days in the hospital just seeing your face,” Mycroft pressed on “He’s happy, Constable. Happy and healthy here. We’ve put him in years of therapy and counseling just so he can sleep through a night without waking up screaming. Most of his scars have faded, but the deeper ones will always remain as a reminder. He has excelled in his education. He’ll no doubt graduate early when the time comes. And several universities have already added him to their waiting lists. Should he choose, he can go anywhere. Now, that was done on his own. The boy does have a knack for science.” This was something that had surprised Mycroft and Greg. They fully expected to have an average child, and Greg secretly worried that the boy would feel less than adequate for it. After all, his uncle and father were geniuses. Alexander had surprised them all.

Mycroft loved the boy, loved him with his every fiber of his being. The thought of losing him brought on an familiar panic, one he felt when his brother was hitting the drugs hard and on self-destruct. Mycroft did not like this feeling, he suddenly wanted his son there in their home where he could see the boy, hold him, and be reassured that no one would harm Alex. Alex was his pup.  His.  And this man, though he had the same eyes and similar facial expressions, would not put Alex under unnecessary stress.

“Even if he did not carry the Holmes name, he would be given the opportunity of a higher education at any university of his choice. So you see he is healthy, happy and well taken care of.”

“Does he ask about me?” The words came from a defeated man. “Does he hate me?”

Greg sat next to his constable, “Actually...” The older Alpha offered a drink to the young man. “The first time I met Alex, he was living at a hospital.”

“A hospital?” Erick accepted the drink grimacing at the thought of his little brother left to an Omega hospital. There were horrid stories of therapy and the government -run programs that trained young Omegas to be more submissive.

“Nothing like that.” Greg read the constable's thoughts. “The boy was lucky to some degree in where they placed him. From what we were told, and after reading his file, he was placed at the institution when he was released from the hospital. His injuries were severe enough to deem him unwanted by the other homes for Omegas.” Greg shook his head. Things could have been worse for Alex. 

“I was asked to come in by one of the therapists to speak in front of a young group of Omegas.  I didn’t know what to expect and would have never really gone if it weren’t for John and Sherlock. Mostly John insisting. Sherlock wasn’t exactly too excited about being there. But the kids had heard about his exploits and, by extension, mine.” Greg remembered how nervous the kids were, but he had felt just as much panicked. “I brought two officers with me. Constables Clarke and Hill. They have mixed families. Best idea I’ve ever had. Those two were a hit. But Alex, he came right up to me. He was so little. Just a skinny thing wearing hand-me-downs. He allowed me to lift him up. For a kid that only knew the anger and violence of an Alpha, he wasn’t afraid. He mentioned you then.” Greg held a half-smile. The constable was still glaring down at the photograph in his hands. “He wanted to be big and strong like his big brother. He was told you ran away from the hospital. He hasn’t asked about you. The therapist that treated him thought it best to leave the past as it was.”

Erick nodded, finally taking a drink from the tumbler. “I wont take the money or the transfer, but I’ll leave this. I-I wont show up. My brother is dead. He died nine years ago.” The constable stood up and moved to leave.

“If he does wonder, will you tell him that Richard Jenkins died? Alec was a good kid. He wanted to be a policeman.” Erick cleared his throat straightening his shoulders. He smiled sadly, putting the crystal tumbler, now empty, down on the antique table. There were some school books there. Glancing around the room, he could see evidence of his brother's presence. Photographs on the wall displayed a happy smiling Alec- No, Alex, a happy, healthy, and ignorant Alexander Holmes. “Your nephews are a force of their own.” Erick grinned. Yeah, his brother was protected. He had cousins, two scary fathers, and two capable uncles. He wasn’t going to be someone’s broodmare or rent boy. He was going to be powerful and, glancing around, the constable didn’t feel so angry anymore. The ache in his chest wasn’t so intense.

He left the two Alphas, deciding it best to go. The woman with the blackberry was waiting to show him to a car. He paused briefly to glance at the photographs lining the walls. And if one of the picture frames near the door was missing a photograph, Anthea didn’t notice or at least decided not to say anything.

 


	10. Conversations Between Mates

**_  
_**

Sherlock breezed into the flat, shedding his coat and tossing his scarf aside. He paused briefly sniffing the air.

“John? Did you work today?”

“Yes, I did.” John looked up from his laptop.

“You’re supposed to be staying off that leg,” Sherlock pointed out with a frown.

“No, he said not to over do it. There’s a difference,” John sighed.

“Irrelevant.”

“It’s almost two am. You never answered any of my texts.”

“You texted?” Sherlock glanced down at his phone. “So you did. Well, it was a case. I was preoccupied.”

“Well, it’s fine. At least Molly was willing to let me know what you were up to and that you were alive.”

“Yes, very accommodating of her.” Sherlock turned his ear “I see Sherrinford isn’t home. Harry’s then?”

“Yes. Very good deduction. I didn’t want him around when we start to argue.”

“Are we starting to argue?” Sherlock’s eyebrow raised.

“I don’t know. Depends.”

“Depends?”

“On whether you will be reasonable.”

“John, I am always reasonable.” Sherlock huffed, plopping down in his chair.

John stood up and started for the kitchen “Tea?”

“Yes. That would be nice.”

John sighed, trying to work out how he was going to bring up his issues. He knew how his mate could be and wanted to head off any tantrums or misunderstandings beforehand.

“Just out with it, John, so you can finally go to bed. I can see you’re tired.”

“Sherlock.” John sat on the arm of his mate’s chair, ignoring the pain in his leg. He leaned in pulling the curly head into his chest, kissing the mess of brunette locks.  
  
“John?” the deep baritone replied pulling the doctor down onto the Alpha’s lap. The dark haired Alpha began to nuzzle John’s neck.  
  
“Sherlock.” John caught his breath, it was startling the effect the man had on him even now after all this time together.

“We should continue this conversation or argument in the bedroom.”

“Nice try.” John pulled away reluctantly, shuffling away from his mate. To Sherlock’s credit, he held back the urge to pull his Omega back down onto his lap as a show of dominance. “Sherlock, why didn’t you tell me you were having Molly assist you?”

There. John got it out and he managed to not sound the least bit jealous. Maybe.

“It was irrelevant. “

“Irrelevant that you were calling in another doctor to assist you out on cases when a perfectly good one was right here at home with nothing better to do.”

“You are supposed to be healing, John.”

“I’m fine, Sherlock. I’m cleared for duty. I can’t run as fast but I can still keep up. And I can still examine dead bodies. I don’t know if you noticed but they tend to just lay there.”

“John, your attempt at humor is lost on me. I simply do not wish for you to accompany me until you’ve recovered fully. Even then we can discuss-“

“Discuss what?” John was on edge now. He knew the direction this would go, and had prepared himself for Sherlock’s urge to protect. The man could be so infuriating when it came to these things.

“Perhaps it’s best for Sherrinford and our home that you remain here. “

“What?” John narrowed his eyes, hands crossed over his chest. “I’m not going to suddenly start playing housewife.”

“John. That’s not what I’m asking! I’m simply saying it’s illogical that we both face dangerous situations. If something were to happen to you and myself where would that leave Sherrinford?”

“Don’t,” John growled. “Don’t you dare try to guilt me. We’ve been doing this for a few years now. Don’t you try and use Sherrinford as a cop out. Just say what you want, no beating around the bush. You think I’m too weak? That I should be here and play the dutiful Omega awaiting his Alpha to return every night, keeping the house clean and dinner on the table?”

“That’s not what-“ Sherlock responded to his mates challenging stance. He stood towering over the shorter Omega. “Maybe that’s what should happen, John, now that you bring it up. It’s better to know you’re safe here at home with our son than buried under some wreckage.” Sherlock growled. “And I don’t need guilt, John. I am the Alpha. I am your Alpha. You’ve forgotten that.”

John didn’t reply. He didn’t know how to. That and the urge to submit was so strong. Sherlock was flooding the room with his alpha dominate pheromones.

“Don’t-just don’t. We are trying to have a conversation. When you play that card it makes it very, very difficult.” The Omega’s voice shook, as he clasped his eyes closed, trying to maintain calm.

“John. This tête-à-tête has reached it’s end. I’ve already decided that we wait until you’re completely healed before you venture out. And that includes working at the clinic.”

Sherlock didn’t want to tell John that Moriarty was most definitely back. He didn’t want to inform his mate that the bomb casing he found (mostly intact) had the words BIG BAD WOLF etched to it in red paint.  It was just the start to a game that he couldn’t afford to allow John to be apart of. Especially when he nearly lost his mate. He almost lost one of the two things in his life that really mattered.

If  John were to go, Sherlock knew he would follow shortly after, as selfish as it sounded. He knew he would be no good to take care of a child. If the situation were reversed, John had the instinct and fortitude to stay breathing just for Sherrinford. Sherlock knew that made John all the more valuable. Still he couldn’t manage the words, so he decided on this route. “You will stay here with Sherrinford, and I wont have you leaving unescorted, either of you.”

John took a step back as if he had been slapped. The words stung and rebellion stirred.

“No.”

“John. This isn’t a negotiation.”

“No, it’s not. I refuse to be told what to do. You and I are supposed to be together in this. A team. “ John took a step closer to his Alpha, wanting to mend this hurt between them.  “Tell me what’s really wrong. This has never been an issue. We’ve been through so much.”

Sherlock clenched his fists at his side. How could he admit weakness? He would not, could not. Never to John. He was supposed to be the Alpha, the stronger of the two. When he had thought John died his whole body had shut down. His mind went blank and he couldn’t breathe. It had nothing to do with the smoke, or the force from the explosion that had tossed him up against the cab. It was the knowledge that John was dead. His Omega had died. The thought that his mate had been ripped from him with little effort... it was disturbing and crippling. Sherlock never wanted to feel that emptiness, that cold, drowning feeling that he wanted to go, too. That if John wasn’t breathing anymore then he, Sherlock Holmes, would do the same.  Cease to be.

“There is nothing really going on. I’ve made my decision, John.” Sherlock bit out.

The ex soldier moved back, putting distance between the two he turned on his heels going for his coat.

“Where-“

“Out! I need some air!”

“No,” Sherlock growled. They’d just went over this.

“I wont be treated like this, Sherlock. I wont be kept. Others have tried and it doesn’t work. It’s not who I am and this-” John gestured to his mate's rigid form, “is not who you are.”

“John!” Sherlock grabbed for the shorter man, only to have his Omega turn and snarl at him. John was leaving. The Alpha in him wanted to pull John from the doorway, drag him to their bedroom, and prove his dominance. Logic and pride overriding this kept him thankfully rooted in place. He flinched hearing the slamming of the front door. Moving to glance out the window, he could see the street lights casting shadows over his John’s unsteady retreat.

**_~0~_ **

The angry Omega made it a few blocks when the fight left him, leaving him to feel feel hollow. It was senseless, this little demonstration. He was being a child, just like his Alpha. Sometimes the genius could be such an idiot. John knew better. Something else was bothering his mate. No point to fight, this was just one of Sherlock’s ways of pushing him away or locking him out. John knew better, and he’d taken the bait.

With a sad shake of his head he turned to go back. Besides it was bloody cold out.

He heard the sounds of shuffling feet and the powerful scent of two Alphas surrounded him. Too late, John broke into a run only to feel strong arms wrap around his waist and then a rag soaked in chloroform was held over his mouth and nose. He struggled, but the strong chemical was rapidly filling his lungs and burning his nostrils. The last thoughts he had were for his mate. Sherlock would think he ran away and then the dark took him.

**_~0~_ **

“Aww, Reece, my sweet boy. You’ve brought Daddy a present.” Moriarty clapped his hands together. “Hmmm, but it’s not enough. I wanted the pup, too.”

Moriarty frowned over dramatically, his big brown eyes and pouting face turning towards his champion. Reece was quick to step over the unconscious Omega he’d tossed at Jim’s feet, and the Alpha was pulling the dark haired Irishman into him. A warm hungry mouth took Jim's thinned lips and the Omega moaned, opening in response.

Reece held Jim against him, making sure his erection was felt hard against his Omega’s leg. “No worries, my love. I’ll have the pup tomorrow. This was just too easy an opportunity. I couldn’t pass it up.”

Moriarty groaned feeling the hard cock through the Alpha’s suddenly snug-fitting jeans. “You are a bad boy, Reece. Now the faster you take care of our guest, the faster I can have you naked again.” James nipped at the henchman’s bottom lip. He caught his breath, feeling the sudden tightening of Reece’s arms around him. The man was so responsive and easy to read and to fuck. James couldn’t believe he’d never considered keeping a live-in one. Alphas like Reece were few and far between. Reece knew exactly where to touch and when to pinch. Perhaps he was breeding material. Their children would be beautiful, strong, and genius; a deadly combination.

“I’ll be right back,” Reece panted “Keep your clothes on. You know how I love to rip them off of you.”

“Promises, promises.” James smirked palming the delicious man’s erection through his jeans.


	11. Kidnapped

**Chapter 11. Kidnapped**

Harry brought the boys over to Mrs. Hudson’s. The older Watson had texted John and Greg to let them know she could drop the boys off. It seemed there was a carnival in the park, and the boys had asked Mrs. Hudson if she would take them.

Harry eyed her nephews suspiciously while wiping her son's face with a tissue. “How did you get dirt on your nose? I swear it’s like dirt is attracted to your clothes.” She wiped at the dirt and grass stains on her son’s knees. “It’s a good thing Clara opted for play clothes rather than something fancy.” Harry smiled at her green-eyed son.

“Sorry Mum. I don’t know how it happens.” He shrugged innocently.

“Yeah, I’m sure, running around after Mr. Holmes over here.” She gestured to Ford, who wasn’t even attempting to look blameless. “Now, it’s a bit chilly out so I want you to keep your jumper zipped up and be sure you mind Gran.”

“Yes, Mum.”

“That goes for you, too, Mr. Holmes.” Harry stood up and lovingly rubbed her nephew’s dark head, giving his hair a tousled look. Ford glared irritably trying to calm the now-mess of curls.

Harry kissed his head and Alex’s. “Love you, boys. Have fun.” And she smiled apologetically towards the older woman “Well, Mrs. Hudson, here you go. They are all yours. Good luck. You can text me when it’s time to collect my boy.”

The older woman didn’t hide her excited grin. She had such adoration in her eyes when looking over her grandchildren.  “Boys, there are some fresh biscuits in the kitchen for you. Go on and have one before we leave. But just one.” The boys didn’t hesitate and were gone with a thud of feet and giggles. “Harry, dear.” Mrs. Hudson walked the older Watson to the door, “have you spoken to John this morning?”

Harry frowned. “I texted him, but he hasn’t replied. I figured he was busy with work or the big idiot he follows around.” The beta woman frowned and Harry picked up on the woman’s worry immediately. “What is it? Something wrong?”

“Well, it’s just, I heard the boys having a bit of a row last night. Nothing serious,” the older woman hastened to add, sensing the instinctively protective response tense the woman’s taller frame. “Only I heard John leaving, but I did not hear him return. I thought perhaps he was with you.”

“No.” Harry glanced to towards the ceiling, and Mrs. Hudson knew the woman would be paying the Consulting Detective a visit. “If you’ll excuse me Mrs. Hudson.”

The blonde’s stiff posture made the older woman bite her lip hoping she hadn’t stirred a hornets nest.

“Alright, boys, let's get on our way,” she quickly called out, hoping to avoid the boys hearing any shouting from upstairs.

**_~0~_ **

“What do you mean he’s not here?” Harry growled.

“I assumed he switched his phone off and went to your house.” Sherlock had been standing at the window when Harry entered without knocking. She’d marched in demanding to speak to her brother. Old anger still lingered between the two Alphas, although it was a bit easier to hide when John and Sherrinford were about. However, on the rare occasions of it being just Sherlock and Harry, all pretenses were dropped.

“No. I texted him this morning and he has yet to answer. What did you do?” Her growl was met with one of his own and the two glared at each other, neither wanting to blink first.

“I did nothing. I am far from the wrong. John was being the unreasonable one. And anyway it’s none of your business.” As Sherlock said this, his mind calculated the possible places John would have gone, and perhaps the likely reasoning. The best choice would have been Harry’s. Where was he?

“The hell it isn’t. If he didn’t come home last night then where is he?” Harry snapped.

**~0~**

Alex lead his cousin over to the house of mirrors. Lorry decided to stay with Gran at the pretzel cart.

“You were right Ford.”

“Am I ever wrong?” came his cousin’s smug reply.

“There had been that one time with the bubbles.”

“Hey. Innocent mistake. Besides, the pink did eventually come out of the carpet. And flooring. Sort of.”

“You’re lucky Lorry was there to turn on the water-works or we both would be dead.”

“Yeah, that was a close one. I thought your father was going to explode.”

“He nearly did,” Alex giggled. They approached the front of the line and flashed their neon green bracelets that gave them unlimited rides for the day. “Anyway. What made you think the pretzel vendor was a good choice?”

“He’s always giving Gran free pretzels for Lorry and I when we pass on our way to the shops. So I did some research and found out it was a typical courting ritual.”

“Yeah, I read some of that research. Not exactly age appropriate.”  
  
“Agreed. Some of the material that came up was a bit disturbing, but no worries. Thanks to a filter Dad implemented into my laptop, it kept the worst of it out. Really, it seems a bit messy, the biology of an Omega. I fear for you cousin.”

“Oh, shut up.” Alex put his cousin in a head lock and rubbed his head.

“Hey!” Ford giggled, pulling out of his cousin’s hold following Alex up the steps to the oddly-shaped house of mirrors. They entered the dimly lit structure through a red curtain, the first mirror made Alex appear short and fat. Ford giggled at his own image distorted and stretched.

**_~0~_ **

Constable Jeffries greeted his friend just outside the pub. He had called Constable Riley to have a pint. The two stood outside, with the afternoon sun out and it was such a beautiful day. Although Riley couldn't care less. He had managed to get three hours of sleep. After last night's revelations, old ghosts of the past kept him wide awake. He had only agreed to meet Jeffries because it was the weekend and Erick really needed to get out of his flat. Now he regretted it, because Jeffries was bringing up an offer Erick had turned down a couple of weeks ago.

“You sure you don’t want to supplement your income? I mean come on, Erick, we don’t make a whole lot and this bloke promises we wont doing anything too illegal. It’s just passing information about the DI’s and what they’re up to, what cases they’re working on. Nothing dangerous. Not like they’re asking us to off anyone.”

Erick scowled at the constable talking. “I’ve already told you I’m not interested. I can't be bought. And that’s what it is. It’s selling yourself to the devil. Even if it’s just small bits of info, I’m not that kind of cop and neither are you.” The dark-haired Alpha snapped irritably. He was starting to walk away from the pub’s entrance and his smoking friend.

“I was hoping you wouldn’t say that. I hoped you would change your mind. Anyway the boss wants to talk to you. So come on.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Erick whirled around and his friend... well, ex-friend, was standing directly behind him, his cigarette discarded and instead in his hand he held a small gun.

“Don’t be stupid. Get into the cab.” Erick’s teeth clenched as a cab pulled up to the curb.

“I’ll shoot you right here. It’s best you listen. Now, come on. I didn’t want it to be this way, but maybe you can change your mind. My boss can be very persuasive.”

“I doubt it,” Erick grumbled sliding into the back seat of the cab. He wasn’t too happy about being kidnapped. This was twice in the last 24 hours.

**~0~**

Moriarty skipped towards the medium-sized kennel his Alpha carried in. The scent of an Omega and an Alpha pup filled the room. The thin Omega rubbed his hands together excitedly.

“Oh! Reece you shouldn’t have!” Another excited giggle followed and the Irishman was pulling the thin black sheet from the kennel. He could hear the whimpering pups within. “Two!?” Moriarty frowned .

“Yes, my love, they both reek of Holmes. One is the doctor’s pup and the other, you’ll love this. The other belongs to Mr. British Government himself.”

Moriarty’s eyes widened and he turned to his lovely Alpha. “Oh, my lovely boy. I will have a special treat for you later.” James crouched down and inspected his prizes. “Well aren’t you two just adorable?” He went to rub the dark curls of the older pup. When the younger one growled protectively, James snatched his hand back through the bars of the cage.

“Oh, he’s a feisty one. Shame I don’t have time to teach him some manners. Reece, you’ll have to separate them, reunite the pup with his father. I think my dear cousin will be so excited when he finally arrives.”

“All this trouble, James, I don’t think he deserves it. Or you.” Reece moved to cup the smaller man’s face with his callused hands.

“Oh, but he does. He’ll be so grateful and happy, just like I am right now. Besides, the sooner he gets his little trophies, the faster he’ll return to work and be productive again. I do hate to see him moping about. I hope you sent your boys to collect him nicely. He is a silly thing to think I wouldn’t know he was back in town already. I have eyes everywhere. Oh well.” Moriarty removed his Westwood gray jacket and loosened his red tie.

“Send the idiot constable in,” Moriarty shouted over his shoulder and the doors to his office opened.

The children in the cage were growling at Reece, who was trying to extract the two from each other’s arms without being bitten himself.

“Don’t damage that one,” Moriarty sighed pointing to the smaller one that was kicking out at Reece, who was trying to pull the brat free from the older pup’s arms. The stink of distressed Omega was playing havoc with James’ stomach, and the whining was giving him a headache. He wondered if he were going soft.

He took the holstered gun from one of his minions standing idly beside him. Bodyguards were boring. Without hesitation he aimed at one of the men trying to assist his lovely Reece with the annoying task. The sound of the gun going off didn’t help James’ headache but it did make him laugh, seeing the startled expression’s on his lackies' faces. Even Reece had paused, glancing down at the collapsed body of yet another dead minion.

“James, dear. You can't just kill the help. And think of the carpet.”

“Why not? He was annoying.” James shrugged “And I don’t like this color, anyway. Whose dumb idea was it to get white? We should go with red. Blood red. It might save us on cleaning.” James offered a boyish grin and his Alpha rolled his eyes, taking the opportunity to yank the smaller of the two pups from the cage.

**_~0~_ **

“Don’t look, don’t look.” Alex had instinctively reached out and covered his younger cousin’s eyes. The young Omega pulled his cousin into his shoulder, shielding him from the gruesome scene. Blood was pooling around the stranger’s head. Alex had a sudden flashback to a basement and the smell of blood and sweat made his stomach clinch.

“Be brave. Be brave,” he whispered, unable to control the tremble in his voice. He could smell his own fear and it was contributing to Ford’s. These men were dangerous, the kind of dangerous that killed and liked to cause pain. Alex knew the type. He knew it. Old memories he’d locked away tight were pushing at the edges of his mind. He tried to focus but hands were grabbing and pulling. He tried to bite and scratch, but they were stronger. Ford was being pulled from the cage and Alex was locked in. He tried kicking at the bars.

“Shut it, Kid! The boss said we couldn’t ruin the little one, but he never said we couldn’t make you be quiet.” One of the men dressed in black kicked the side of the cage, causing Alex to fall back. He could hear Ford crying and fighting. There were others here. Alex could hear arguing. It was hard to register, hard to think. His heart pounded in his ears and throat. His stomach wanted to turn on him. He needed to flee, needed to get away. He had to get away. This was a bad place. All the scents were threatening. _Not safe,_ his mind screamed _So bad. So bad. Be brave, be brave. Don’t look. Don’t look. Not safe. Alone. Alone._

**_~0~_ **

Erick was lead into the room the scent of fear was so strong he nearly stumbled forward. A small child was yelling and growling. Erick recognized the young boy being carried away.


	12. Promises

The whimpering coming from the cage was tearing at Erick’s soul. He growled, tossing the sheet over the cage. Moriarty was watching him through narrowed eyes.

“I don’t like the smell of distress. Gives me a headache,” Erick snapped, keeping his back to the cage. He kicked it just for show, hating the sound it caused in the distressed child within. His brother, Erick’s only living relative, vulnerable and terrified. He needed to think quick to get them the hell out of here.

“I agree, children can be so troublesome. But kick the cage again and I’ll rip your heart out.” James surprised himself with this statement. Could he be feeling sentimental again? It was a horrible taste in his mouth. Perhaps he should test the theory by shooting another lackey.

“You brought me here. I have no interest in serving an Omega, however I was told the pay would be worth my while.” Erick was talking fast. He glared at the brown-eyed omega who made eye contact and smirked.

“Oh, aren’t you delicious?” Moriarty took a step forward and his dear Reece growled, taking a step between the Omega and the Alpha cop. “Oh, Reece my love, jealousy doesn’t suit you. He’s interesting, that’s all.” The brown eyes focused on the young Alpha. “So you turned down my bribes a few weeks back and now you're willing? Hmm, tell me now, Constable Riley, why should I believe you?”

“I’ll prove it,” Erick replied, leaning against the cage just behind him, fighting the urge to hold his brother to him, to reassure the young Omega he was safe and secure.

“Oh, now you’ve my attention.” James’ eyes lit up. His Alpha was wrapping an arm around the Omega’s waist. James couldn’t help but giggle pleasantly. Reece was proving to be a welcomed attachment. The cunning Omega wasn’t one for touching or cuddles, but when it was Reece he allowed it. Perhaps he should bond with the man. They’d already done everything a bonded couple does except the bite.

Moriarty shook these thoughts off, hating the distraction of his Alpha and loving it all at once. “Go on. How would you prove your allegiance?” Moriarty purred teasingly, relishing the tightening hold of his Reece in response. Ah, perhaps jealousy was something to explore.

“I overheard you talking before I was so graciously ushered in. You have the DI’s pup. I’ve never truly met the man’s Alpha, but I find it disgusting nonetheless that he swings that way. I have no love for the man, so I’ll shoot Lestrade for you. I’ll gladly quit my boring job and join your merry little band for the right price.”

“Ooooh, you are fun!” James clapped his hands together.

“I’ll go now, if you want. He’s probably searching for his kid. Or I can wait until he’s at work. Whichever you prefer, but I want to see the money in cash before I do this.”

“It can be arranged. Let's let the poor DI and his mate fret over their son's disappearance. I’m sure I can find a nice room for you to sleep in until tomorrow. Then I want you to march into the DI’s office, because knowing the man, that’s where he’ll be, frantically deploying the troops to find his beloved son, nephew, and dear brother-in-law.”

“Wait, you’re telling me you have that Omega doctor?” Erick hoped the fear gripping him shown through as interest.

“Yes, but he’s not for you, naughty boy. You Alphas, always thinking with your Knotts.”

“I do owe the little bastard. He nearly got me sacked,” Erick growled. “I wouldn’t mind saying hello.”

“I said not for you.” Moriarty reached out and flicked the constable on the nose like one would do a naughty puppy. “Besides he’ll be going into heat soon. A lovely little present for my cousin. “

“And his pup?” Erick cursed himself for sounding eager. He hoped he wasn’t blowing his cover.  His stomach clenched thinking of the small alpha with dark curls and blue eyes. He might be a smart-ass little shit, but he was still a kid, and kids didn’t deserve to be treated like pets or lesser humans. They were vulnerable and needed to be protected.

“Aren’t you a little sadist?” Moriarty tilted his head, curiously looking over the constable as if he were something new and interesting.

“Like I said, I owe the doctor.”

“Yes. However, you won't be able to go near them. The two are hands off. I’ve gifted them to my cousin and he’s a bit possessive of his playthings. He’ll probably try to foster the boy, however he looks too much like his father’s son. I fear my cousin will only have to put the pup down. He’ll of course make more with his Omega doctor. Breeding seems like such a messy thing.  Yet Sebby is hard-headed and will not listen to reason.”

“Shame.” Erick didn’t hide his disappointment.

“You help Henry there get the cage to the cellar. Best place to keep the stinky little thing. His reek is giving me a headache. And I do hate crying children. Then Henry will show you to your room.” Moriarty gestured to one of the armed Alphas standing at the door.   


“Fine by me.” Erick lifted one side and the other Alpha took the opposite end.

“Oh, Constable, if you are playing me, I’ll have you burned alive after I let my men have a turn with you. Not all are so prudish when it comes to where they put it.”

Riley didn’t reply. He only continued to carry the kennel out, trying desperately to ignore the sobs within. He took several deep breaths once he placed the cage in the middle of the dimly lit room. “This way constable I’ll show you-“

“Give me a minute with the pup,” Erick snapped. “I owe his Alpha father.” The other man glared at him but didn’t protest.

“Fine. Your room is on the second floor, two doors left of the main study. The door is open. It’s wise not to enter into any rooms with closed doors. Mr. Moriarty likes his privacy.”

“Fine,” Erick replied his eyes focusing on the covered kennel. He waited for the click of the door before turning out the light and pulling the sheet off.

“Ssssh, kid. It’s me. You remember me.” Erick kept his voice steady and low.

Alex didn’t reply, his breathing was erratic. “Listen, listen to my voice. Calm down. You’re alright. You’re not alone. I’m going to get you out of here. Do you believe me?” Still no reply.

He edged around the cage to where the boy was huddled and stuck his hand through, finding the boy’s head. This caused the twelve year old to whimper and try to move away. Erick used his other hand to capture the back of the boy’s neck through the cage. He kept his voice even and, though his grip was firm, it wasn’t rough. He allowed his fingers to comb through the boy’s dark hair, wiling him to steady his breathing.

“Alaric, listen to me. You have to trust me. I’m going to get you out of here. No one's going to hurt you.” _Not this time, not again._

“You-you lie. You’re going to kill my father,” came the trembling whisper.

Erick kept his voice steady, and continued to stroke the boy’s head. “I said that to gain trust. I work with your father. Remember me? I met you at the hospital. Your uncle saved my life. And I’m going to do everything in my power to get him and you kids out of this mess. But first I need you to be brave. Can you do that for me?”

“You wont hurt him?” Erick couldn’t help but laugh. Same old Alaric. He hadn’t changed a bit. The boy was more worried for others than his own well being.

“No. I won't. I’ll find a way to explain this. He’s clever, your dad, well they both are. I’ll lead them back here. Do you believe me?” Erick could feel the boy’s shoulders relaxing. “I’m going to leave the light on. I do have to get back upstairs before they wonder what I’m up to. You have to be brave. Can you do that for me? “

“Yes.” The boy whispered.

“Good. Good. That’s a good boy. Try and sleep. I know it’s hard, but try. I’ll come back to check on you. I’ll bring some food.”

Alex sniffed and Erick clasped his eyes shut, running his hand through the dark hair one last time. The older Alpha didn’t want to leave, he wanted to stay wanted tear the cage open to pull his brother out. He wanted to cradle Alerac, wanted to tell him he was sorry for not being there the first time. Promises bubbled on his lips. Promises he broke long ago, instead Alex pulled himself away his feet unsteady. He was sure to cover the kennel before he turned on the small overheard light leaving the boy in the cellar alone. He vowed to sneak down one more time in a few hours to be sure his brother was alright. He needed to get them out of there. What a mess.

History would not be repeating itself, not again. The cellar, the cages, Erick wouldn’t let it happen again. Not ever again. One thing he knew for certain: tomorrow he would be shooting the DI.


	13. Emotion

_**CHAPTER 13. Emotion** _

Ford was shivering and his skin hurt where the lady had scrubbed, it wasn't like he was dirty. He had just showered this morning before going to the carnival, Aunt Clara said they all had to be clean and tidy for Gran. The mean beta with the scrubbing brush glared down at him saying nothing now, she only pulled him from the shower wrapping a large white towel around him.

"His hair." Was all one of the mean Alpha's standing with a gun said from the door way, tossing a box and scissors at the woman's feet.

She flinched and grabbed it up pulling Ford to near the sink, his teeth were chattering and he wished for some clothes, something warm. He sensed if he said anything he would only be ignored. The man in the doorway wasn't even paying attention and the woman had a very stern set to her makeup less face. Ford tried to focus and deduce her but his mind was moving in all directions.

These men had taken his cousin, but where? What were they doing to him? He'd heard them make comments about the fact Alex was an Omega. Were they hurting him because of this? He must be scared, Ford let a small whine escape his lips realizing the scent of his cousin was gone from him, and even the scent of his Gran or his Father, of home had been wiped away. Instead everything smelled of nothing. There was the Beta who smelled of cigarettes and something more sour, the bags under her eyes could mean she was a drug addict.

"Stop that whining you little brat! Be a man, you're a fucking Alpha for Christ sakes!" The thug in the doorway snapped, causing Ford to flinch. "Make another sound and I'll make you wish you were never born!"

Ford didn't have a reply. The woman was cutting his hair, dark curls started to fall to the floor around him and he forgot the Alpha's threats.

"Stop!" he tried to pull away, the woman only held tighter and he pushed and bit her arm.

**_~0~_ **

Sebastian pushed through his cousin's study doors, leaving two of his escorts in the hall unconscious as well as one of the guards outside the door with a broken nose.

"You wanted to see me I take it?" Sebastian snarled.

His cousin looked up from his laptop with a genuine grin, "Ah, Sebby! There you are." He frowned seeing the carnage left behind in the hall. "Sebby really? Must you break my toys?" James sighed taking in the bags under his cousin's eyes and the tension in Sebastian's unshaven jaw. And he reeked of beer and Betas, James felt his stomach turn in reaction to the scent.

"You need a bath and I'll have someone bring you a razor. Really Sebs you let yourself go this time."

"What do you want James?" Sebastian crossed the room and slumped into one of the black leather chairs in front of James's desk. Sebastian had been trailing that idiot Holmes around trying to memorize his movements and schedule. The man was impossible to get a time mark on. Sebastian instead focused on John, and right when he was going to make the grab John never showed. Frustrated, the sniper thought he'd drown himself for the night in booze and willing betas.

Well that was until he was interrupted by James's lackeys. Of course James knew he was in town. Sebastian had been foolish to believe he was flying under the radar.

"I want you to be happy cousin. Truly I do." James leaned back in his chair, the smell was reeling. Such a stench was starting to make the Omega nauseous, and it was hard to think straight. "Ugh I can't even speak to you when you're reeking of foulness. Did you just roll around in the bloody sewers? You won't win the doctor over in that stink. No matter how much I've drugged the man."

Sebastian was on his feet "What?"

"Oh I've said too much. I wanted it to be a surprise, well cats out of the bag. But I won't tell you where I have them until you clean up some." James held his breath "Go on then you can use my bathroom I'll have some things brought up to you."

Sebastian's blood shot eyes narrowed "James-"

"Go. The sooner you're done the better for you. I expect now that you have what you want you'll drop this melancholy mood you've been in. It's really affecting your work and it's distracting to me." James made a face as if that last part was a sudden realization.

Sebastian couldn't think, he examined his cousin's scrunched up face, the man wasn't lying - he wouldn't dare, not about something like this. The sniper was instantly sober and hurrying out of the door, he'd make it quick, he only hoped John wasn't injured in anyway. James said drugged fine, Sebastian could deal with that, he had to rethink his plans. How was he going to get John out of here safely? And he still needed to kill Holmes.

Sebastian showered quickly and despite his rush he shaved at his cousin's urging. There was an odd scent in James's room, but Sebastian didn't have the time to register with it. He needed to get to John, John was here somewhere.

"Now that's better." James smiled leaning against the door to his bedroom, the room was white carpets and a large four post bed, neatly made. The open closet held several expensive suits as well as casual clothes, this gave Sebastian pause. Those clothes weren't his cousin's size, and there were boots too big for James near the bed.

"Oh stop brooding about my love life, don't you want to meet the newest members to our family. I've never been an uncle before. Do you think he will call me uncle Jim or uncle James? Huh, I've never really given this thought. I supposed it's up to him." James continued to babble and Sebastian followed stiffly at his side, heart pounding. What the hell was James going on about?

"You look so handsome in that suit Sebbykins! You should wear them more, I think now that you'll be a family man you'll be less in the field and more of an operations manager. I do expect that as soon as I off Sherlock you'll be making me a happy uncle. "

James paused outside a door the air around the room reeked of fear and something else was that blood. He didn't have a chance to identify the faint scent before Sebastian was nearly pushing him aside to enter the room, the door was locked and James quickly pressed the key pad near the nob. Ignoring the tension and flexing and uncurling of his cousins fists.

Sebastian growled, his alpha pheromones causing James to take a step back into the hall. Pheromones never truly affected him so harshly, he'd dealt enough with overbearing knottheads, but this was different, he must be coming down with something. Shaking off the feeling, the Irishman entered.

Sebastian was kneeling down near the bed, where the Omega doctor was trying to sit up drunkenly. Ugh, it was the child that was giving off fear, the room was thick with it and now Sebastian's anger was adding to the dizzying mix.

"No. Get away." The blond doctor managed once more trying to pull his child behind him.

James approached slowly hearing the distressed sobs of the pup, Moriarty could see that his men followed orders. The boy had been scrubbed clean as was the doctor of all scents, didn't want them finding assimilation too hard. The doctor had been given what looked like white scrubs, and his shoes were of course commandeered.

This pup wore a similar outfit but when James neared the young boy was fighting to help his father sit up, tears stained the child's bruised face. James didn't like the feeling of déjà vu that nagged at the corner's of his own memory. Except it had been his father with the heavy fists, and Sebastian who a smaller James had tried to hide behind. The pathetic whimpers and the strong scent of distress was playing with the consulting criminals pulse and he held a hand over his nose.

James sighed irritably, he had said unharmed hadn't he? The boy had a darkening bruise and a bit of swelling on his cheek not to mention the dried blood around his nose and the corner of his lips. "Well it is so hard to find good help these days." James shook his head leaving the room before his cousin could reply.

The boy's hair was short and someone had done a sloppy job bleaching it but James wasn't focused on this now. He had some people to kill. That and he wanted no part in the sentiment his cousin was showing the drugged Omega and the brat.

 


	14. SEARCHING

_**CHAPTER 14. SEARCHING** _

Sherlock sent another chair flying across the room it splintered hitting another wall.

"Sherlock if you are QUITE THROUGH!" Mycroft snarled angrily. "You are not contributing to the situation, only to the chaos! I will have you sedated if I must!" The older Holmes stood behind his desk his grey eyes meeting those of his brother's.

I

"This! THIS! Is your fault! WHERE WERE YOU? Your men? For all the surveillance! Now that psychopath has my son! MY SON, Mycroft! My son and my mate!" Sherlock almost choked on the last words. John, his John was gone, taken. Someone had taken him last night. They were holding him over night. They had him. They had him all night and into today. Was he alive? There was no note no demands. What was Moriarty doing with him? To him?

Then before Sherlock could realize John's disappearance they took Sherrinford! They took him right from the carnival grounds. His son. Oh God. The walls were closing in, red was hazing Sherlock's vision, anger, uncontrollable anger and loss. So much loss. If they were dead? He would have no reason to go on.

How could Mycroft let this happen, how could-

"You forget brother." Mycroft took several deep breaths, his hand clasping the back of his chair, he was standing and trying to maintain calm. He needed the clear head needed to find Alex, John and Sherrinford. Moriarty would die this time very slowly and at his hands perhaps personally. Mycroft didn't like to get his hands dirty but in this instance he would make the exception.

"My son too has been taken." Another deep breath, the words were dangerous, wanting to cripple and immobilize, then Mycroft concentrated on his goal. "I suggest you become useful and use that bloody genius of yours and help find a clue as to where he's staying. Perhaps you can get into touch with your underground? That homeless network you favor so much. Someone has to know something, has to have heard something. But if you are going to impede and throw a tantrum so help me William Sherlock Scott Holmes I will have you sedated and bound to a bed in some safe house until the children and John are found. So I strongly recommend you snap the bloody hell out of this distress and act like an Alpha and  _HELP ME_!"

**_~0~_ **

Lestrade was having no luck, his men were combing the carnival scene with Mycroft's agents. He made sure that Mrs. Hudson was taken to Harry's, where the place was now heavily guarded. Lorry hadn't been taken but the child was still at risk. Knowing that psychopath Moriarty he would attempt to take the last of their pups. God, but what for?

Sherlock breezed past him with a growl and snapped for the officers to get out of his way as he entered the scene.

"Their phones are here somewhere."

"Phones?" Lestrade frowned.

"Yes, the mobiles! Mycroft checked the gps and it showed them as being here. In this vicinity. I need to see them! And now." Sherlock snatched a torch from one of the Beta constables. "Have your men move back! They are trampling the crime scene." Sherlock threw over his shoulder his coat trailing behind him like a cape.

"You heard him! Everyone back!"

Sherlock caught the scent of his son and the faint underlining sour of fear, it was here there were taken right out of the house of mirrors. The scuff marks on the floor proved that the boys had run. He found Ford's jacket with a sleeve ripped by one of the pushed over mirrors. Not real glass so there wasn't any shards anywhere. He took the coat and found his son's scent still strong, the sleeve had been ripped. Sherlock could see clearly his son had been caught by the arm but pulled out of his jacket quickly scrambling forward. Someone bigger pushed the mirror down to block his escape. Alex would have been unwilling to leave his young cousin behind. Sherlock could see his nephew's shoe prints high on the back of another toppled mirror. One of the bastards had caught him up by the waist and Alex had kicked out both boys had. Sherlock held the jacket to his face once more breathing deep. Allowing his sons scent to calm him, he could smell himself and John mixed into the material. Ford, brave, vulnerable, clever Ford. His coat pocket held his mobile. Dead. Sherlock searched the area and found his way past the toppled mirrors cutting through the maze he followed the path his family had been taken.

The grass outside the back door had tyre tracks, but there was something else, a cage waited, something the size of a medium dog kennel. His stomach turned the children had been tossed into a damn cage, like animals. He took a deep breath willing the rage to calm. He needed a clear head. Looking now he jumped from the back metal steps of the mirror house.

Something caught his attention immediately it was the reflection of the dimming light of his torch off the metal steps. It caught a reflective surface. Sherlock found his nephew's phone. The battery was long dead he needed to find a charger or a battery. He removed the memory card placing it into his own phone scanning the files he found exactly what he was looking for.

The video file played, "Oh you clever clever boy!" Sherlock smiled "Way too clever to be Mycroft's!" he watched the audio was muffled due to the fact the younger boy was struggling against his attacker.

"Why are you doing this!? Who are you?" the twelve year old shouted.

"Shut it kid! Stop fighting! Dammit!"  
"Ryan! Get that kid muzzled! The other one bit me! Just get him in the damn kennel before someone sees us!" It was too late, someone had, Alex knew he was going to be taken, he wouldn't abandon his cousin either. So the young boy was sure to capture images and voices of both criminals before dropping his phone.

"Fuck! He bit me!" The man holding Alex growled, slamming the younger kid into the side of the kennel. The resulting whimper made Sherlock's vision blurr and his hand tighten around his phone.

"My fathers will find us!" Ford shouted angrily "and my Uncles, there's nowhere you can hide that they won't! And it's you who will be sorry!"

Sherlock couldn't make out his sons face but his voice his beautiful voice rang with such conviction.

"Get them in the truck Jonas!" The other man growled, "Damn kid!"

Alex yelled out several numbers and Sherlock understood they were the licence plate. The kidnappers were of course preoccupied with getting the cage in the van to even think about it.

Sherlock could hear Alex's voice soft but reassuring "Don't worry Ford they'll find us. They will." Then the van doors were shut and the vehicle roared away.

"Found something?" Lestrade jogged up to his brother in law.

Sherlock only held his phone and replayed the video pausing to memorize the faces of the kidnappers.

 


	15. CAUSE AND EFFECT

_**Chapter 15.  Cause and Effect** _

John couldn’t focus, he’d tried, and God help him he was trying. Sherrinford’s scent was off but his fear and anxiety was real, and John tried desperately to use this to anchor him. However the room was spinning and everything felt so blurred, his whole body felt so heavy.

“Dad.” His son sobbed small arms wrapping around John’s neck, the Omega realized he was sitting up. His arms tightened in response to the sob. Then the door was opening again, but it wasn’t the threatening Alpha, or at least not the same. Ford whimpered and John tried to protect his small child, even with the world spinning and threatening to bring up last nights dinner.

Scents he couldn’t place invaded, and his hands tightened around the child in his arms.

Someone was pulling Ford from him.

“No!” John tried to yell but his words were slurred and he couldn’t focus.

Hands, calloused hands were cupping his face, petting his head. “You’re alright. I’m here now.”

John wished it were true but he didn’t know the stranger- couldn’t identify him - his eyes were too heavy and refused to stay open.

“Sherlock where are you?” John whimpered before descending into darkness.       

**_~0~_ **

Ford struggled against the stranger, but the hands weren’t cruel they didn’t bite instead arms were pulling him into a strong chest. He could smell soap and gun oil. These scents were familiar and reminded him of home, the hand cupping the back of his head was firm but soothing. “It’s alright. You’re alright. No one’s gonna hurt you again.”

“I want to go home.” Ford sobbed into the stranger’s shoulder. “My dad is sick and they took my cousin away.”

“Ssssh, I’ve got you. Remember me? We’ve met before.” Ford pulled away to look up at the man holding him kneeling down near the bed where his father wasn’t moving.

He did remember the man “Colonel?”

“Yes, that’s right.”

“They cut my hair.” Ford frowned placing a shaking hand to his butchered head and the stuff they had put in it stunk and burned.

“I’m sorry kid, I’m so sorry.” The Colonel tried to keep his temper. Looking at the small bruised now blond boy made him want to hunt down the fuckers that left the bruises. He was torn between leaving them to find the bastard and kill him slowly, and protecting the two vulnerable prisoners from his cousin and crew.

Ford’s hair was gone, his soft curls chopped rather indelicately. Whoever bleached the child’s head did a piss poor job, but it was effective enough. The boy no longer appeared to look like a Holmes instead he was a replica of John. A miniature replica of the Omega.

This made the Colonel even more determined to keep the boy safe.

“Please, are you going to let us go home?” Ford clutched at Moran’s shirt front, tears in his eyes, and the sniper was reminded of another time. Reminded of Jim begging for him to do something to make it better.

“We can’t just yet.” Moran found his voice “But soon.”

“My cousin?” Ford wiped at his eyes with his small fists.

“Your cousin?”

“They kept him in a cage. I don’t know where he is but he’s scared, and alone.  Don’t let the bad Alphas hurt him.  Please.” Ford half sobbed and half pleaded.

“I’ll find him. I’ll bring him here if I can. But I need you to be brave alright.”

“My dad? He won’t wake up. I think he’s sick. He doesn’t smell right.” Ford tried to hold back the tremor in his voice without luck.

“He’s just had too much medicine, he’ll be fine. Remember his leg was hurt. He needs rest. Have you eaten?” Ford shook his head. “Are you hungry?” again Ford replied with a negative head shake. “Maybe a little bit of something. I’m going to leave for a minute but don’t worry I’ll be right back and with food. Why don’t you let your father rest. I’ll turn some cartoons on the telly for you.”

Ford frowned not wanting to watch telly or eat but the big blond soldier was lifting him and placing him next to his father. Ford watched as the big man in the suit carefully placed a pillow under his dad’s head. Then the stranger leaned over and whispered something into the Omega’s ear. Ford couldn’t hear and a chill ran up his spine. Something was very wrong. This Alpha was petting his sleeping dad’s head, and Ford felt like biting him or kicking him away. His father wouldn’t like the way this stranger was acting towards dad.

Ford had witnessed his father’s temper when strangers especially Alphas got too pushy or close and tried to talk to his dad in the same way. The Colonel was leaving before Ford could act and the room felt so cold, the young Alpha ignored the telly and instead curled up next to his dad. Ford could feel his dad’s breath in his newly cut hair, and nuzzled into his dad’s neck. “He’ll find us. He will. He doesn’t know how to give up.”

**_~0~_ **

Raz glanced at his new creation, didn’t look too bad at all. He wished he had some more yellow to add to his art but a graffiti artist took what he could. He could hear Rat arguing with some Beta. It was ruining the quiet of the dimly lit alley.

 The woman was definitely in need of a fix and Rat was being a dick. Rat was the big dealer in these parts. His name was a description of the Alpha, greasy black hair a pointy nose and a set of rather long front teeth gave him a rat like appearance.

“Come on Rat mate just hook it up. I’ve got the money.”

“This is enough to cover what you owe me from last time.” The dealer snapped glaring at the dark haired woman; she reeked of bleach and something else.

“I’ve been busy with this new job. Got a gig with a big gang. There’s more where that came from.” She scratched at her arm pulling at the black t-shirt she was wearing, unable to stand still.

Raz almost felt sorry for the woman, she was obviously hooked for life and Rat could be cruel with his prices when he got the notion.

“Oh right? Who’d give you a job?”

“Running with a big gang.” Was her only reply.

“Oh, is that why you stink of bleach? And, god what is that stench?”  Rat made a face sniffing the air.

The Beta shrugged scratching her arm again. “Like I said. I was busy. They had me on babysitting duty. Some damn brat. I told Benny man, do I look like a hairdresser.”

“What the hell you going on about?” Rat started to count the cash again.

“Some pup. Belongs to some rich bloke I’m sure. They had me cut and dye his hair.”

Raz’s ears perked up and he couldn’t help but take a step closer, Rat had halted his counting make eye contact with one of his thugs near the alley skip looking out and smoking.

“Why?” Rat’s eyes narrowed.

The Beta shrugged “I don’t know. Just give me my stuff. So I can feel better. It’s been a long day. The little bastard bit me, I just want some medicine to make it better.”

“Was he an Alpha this kid? Or an Omega?”

Rat was holding out a small bag with a white crystal like substance inside, the woman made a grab for it but he jerked his hand back. “Well?”

“Alpha. He was an Alpha. Please! Just give me it.”

“Fine, fine. I just think it’s weird they’d have you play hair dresser.”

Raz pulled his mobile out and sent a quick text chancing a picture with his mobile, the drug addict was so intent on her purchase that she didn’t catch the flash of the camera. Rat however took a step out of frame and nodded again to Raz.

“It’s alright that kid got his. Benny got to him. Taught him to shut up pretty quick. Smart mouthed little bastard. Anyway how much?”

“Keep it.” Rat took another step back into the shadow and Raz was leaning against the skip of the alley. “I have a feeling you’ll need it.” The dealer pulled out a cigarette lighting it he took a slow drag.

“Really?” The Beta woman eagerly opened the bag, licking her finger and testing the powder within. She smiled excitedly turning around only to come face to face with a tall woman in sharp heels and a black suit skirt. This Alpha held an expensive blackberry in her hand, but her eyes were narrowed on the drug addict.

“This one?” She asked no one in particular but Raz was the one to answer.

“That would be her. “

“Who the hell are you?” The addict took a step back as two men also Alpha’s dressed in black suits wearing sunglasses came forward to capture her arms.

“Put her in the van.” The Alpha kept her voice low and firm, the other vagrants in the dimly lit alley all withdrew a little from the chill in the Alpha woman’s voice.

Raz flinched when the woman approached him, she held out a wad of cash for him and Rat.

“Naw.” Raz shook his head “I did it as a favor. He’ll pay me in his own way.” Raz replied. Rat glanced hungrily at the cash but didn’t dare take it, he too was already indebted to that Alpha Holmes.

“Hope he finds his kid. And his mate.” Rat took a drag on his cigarette. “Always thought that Doctor was too good for Siggy.” Rat grinned “Besides he fixed up my mate Snake over there. No questions asked. If Siggy needs anything he knows where to find us.” Rat snapped his fingers and the big Alpha near the skip followed the drug dealer into the dark.

Anthea made a quick text then made her way in the opposite direction; she had an interrogation to handle. It had been awhile since she was allowed to get her hands dirty; gripping her blackberry in her right hand she smiled in anticipation.

**_~0~_ **

Sherlock had run off sending the video message recovered from Alex’s phone to Lestrade’s phone as well as Mycroft’s. Lestrade headed back to his office knowing Mycroft had things rolling from his own office. The DI had to keep moving, had to be useful, he would go over the footage and run the license plate on the vehicle, knowing his mate would run the men’s voices and faces through a voice and face recognition program. Lestrade held his son’s mobile to him, he wouldn’t be idle he would help find Alex. Already his team was hunting down the leads that Mycroft’s own team had shared.

He couldn’t go home not until his son was with him, this was his fault. He had been so angry with Mycroft he’d let this happen. If they were keeping a better eye on Alex none of this would have occurred.

Lestrade decided to call Constable Riley, the young man deserved to know what was going on. The DI frowned when he received the man’s voicemail.

**_~0~_ **

Sebastian found his cousin in the garage, he could hear Jim’s excited voice and the sound of a fist hitting flesh. Sebastian hurried past the new expensive sports cars and various motorcycles until he was standing behind two of his cousins bigger hired helpers.

The two Alphas were holding one man by his arms as Reece circled and beat the man with brace knuckles. Oh, Jim and his dramatics.

“Cousin! There you are, I told Reece you’d be down soon. Didn’t I Reece?” Reece glared at Moran and took a step closer to Jim.

“Now boys let’s be civilized.” James tapped a finger to his chin. “I take it that our dear doctor is resting, and you’ve calmed my new nephew.”

Reece’s lip curled at these words but no sounds came out, Sebastian narrowed his eyes on the shorter man. Sniffing the air he understood, his cousin hadn’t bonded but he might as well have the change in his scent was apparent.

“You two go. I think we can handle the idiot from here.” James dismissed the two Alphas who allowed the beaten man to fall to his knees.  “Now, Reece.” James took his Alpha’s arm. “Have I ever told you what became of my father?”

“No.” Was the quick reply, Reece was locked in a staring contest with Moran.

“Well you see. My father was a bit of a heavy handed brute. He had his many opinions on the world and his favorite past time was to put his cigarettes out on my skin.” James said all this with a mock pout, “However one day my dear cousin came along. After I uncaged him of course. His father wasn’t any better than mine. Then he came into my father’s room while I was collared to the wall and he took a rather long kitchen knife and thrust it into my father’s neck. There was so much blood, it was beautiful.”

Moran pulled his knife from behind his back, and without a thought he slit the beaten Alpha’s throat.

“Just like that.” James sighed.

“Ever since then we’ve been family. Right Sebby?”

Moran nodded wiping the blade on the dead man’s jeans.

“Now Sebby I know it’s been such a day for you but. I need to tell you what I’ve done. You see the drug we gave your dear doctor might have had a bit too much sedative in it, I’ll talk to the boys in the lab. But he should be a little sluggish for when his heat starts. This way there is no struggle when you take what’s yours.”

Sebastian didn’t move, the idea of John in heat put him on edge. “You’re welcome my dear cousin. Now if you’ll excuse me, me and my Reece have business we’ve put off for the day. If I were you I’d send the boy off to play while you do what you need to claim your new mate. I know these things can get messy, forced bonds always are. “


	16. Arms

Chapter 16. Arms

Mycroft arrived at the Watson residence, or rather Haven House II. The large home was made into a safe house for several Omega families seeking refuge from abusive relationships.

Mycroft made sure that government funds as well as private donations were made available for Harriet’s noble cause. The older Watson had truly made a turn around, and her home acted as a safe house for many lost pregnant Omegas as well as Omegas fighting for custody of their children.   The place had a success rate in helping young pregnant teens and abuse victims find jobs and a life beyond the ones they’d known.

Now that Mycroft and his team were entering into the Watson territory, several of the residents were hiding from the Alpha’s presence in their rooms. He tightened the hold on his umbrella taking in the panicked atmosphere.

The Omega pheromones were hard to ignore, and he had to ask several team members to wait outside, Harriet Watson was already on edge, she didn’t need to keep growling in warning at the strangers invading her territory.

Mycroft held a book under his arm he needed to speak to Lorry. Clara smiled sadly at the tall Alpha.

“He’s upset.”

“He should know he’s safe. You all are. I’ve made sure to put extra men to guard the perimeter.”

“Hopefully not the same ones that were supposedly guarding my brother or nephews.” Harry snapped.

Clara winced in response and took a brave step between the two.

“Harry, that was uncalled for.” She kept her eyes on the tensed Holmes towering above her.

“Mr. Holmes, I’m sorry this happened.” Clara’s soft voice eased a little of Mycroft’s tension. The young woman was a lot like her son in that aspect, the boy had a way of drawling out a smile from the usually stoic government official.

  
“It was bound to. It’s only a shame our nephews were dragged into whatever vendetta this person has against you.” Harry growled. “Not to mention my poor brother.” Harry Watson took another challenging step forward, her arms fisted at her side. She wore a pair of black slacks and dark blue top only bringing out the burning ice of her cobalt eyes.

“Harry!” Clara turned on her mate. “This is neither the time nor place. It-“

“Thank you Mrs. Watson.” Mycroft  managed to sound civil when speaking to the normally shy Omega. “Although it’s been my misfortune to have lost my son and my nephew, as well as my brother in law, to what seems to be a mad man out for vengeance. Perhaps you remember the man and his cousin, after all Harriet you introduced the duo to your brother. Sebastian Moran and his Omega cousin James?” Mycroft narrowed his eyes on the older Watson reading the sudden distress in the blond.

“What?”

“Yes, they are back and unfortunately they’ve grown a little more organized. I’ve come here to speak to Lorry - I have a question that he may be able to answer. “

“He’s upstairs in his room.” Clara’s soft voice was trembling. “It’s up here Mr. Holmes, please follow me.”

“I know the way.” Mycroft replied shortly and the younger woman nodded.

Turning to her shocked mate she took Harriet’s fisted hand in her small warm ones.

“They’ll find them. You know there is nothing Sherlock and Mycroft won’t do to keep the family safe. Please, don’t blame yourself. It’s no one’s fault. No one but Moriarty and his cohorts.”

**_~0~_ **

Lorry kept himself under the bed wrapped in a nest of blankets; his distress was apparent and heavy in the room. The young Omega was trying hard to keep his sobs to a minimum. His mothers and gran had tried to lure him out from under the bed but he refused. This was his fault, he had suggested this carnival and now his family was taken away. He had heard the adults say that mean men had taken his cousins, his only cousins. Now he will never see them all because he thought going to a carnival would be fun.

He thought of Alex and Ford. Alex knew when to use his head and when to be quite, but Ford – Ford always had something to say. If he was his usual smart-ass self they might hurt him, and Alex wouldn’t be able to stop them, he was only twelve, and not as big as his parents or his uncles.

And what about Uncle John? Mom was saying he was missing too. This was a nightmare, and the young Omega just wanted to wake up. Lorry snuggled down deeper into his blankets and pillows. He had the small picture frame that held a photo of the three of them from Lorry’s last birthday.

So lost in thought the young distressed Omega hadn’t heard his bedroom door open, nor did he hear his name. It wasn’t until a warm strong hand reached past his nest of blankets and pillows to pet his head did he still his sobs.

The dark haired boy blinked his emerald green eyes, wiping the tears away, he caught the familiar scent of Alex. No, not Alex but Alex’s father, Uncle Mycroft.

He whimpered in response thinking his usually stern uncle would be angry at him. Then a gentle but firm hand was pulling him out from under the protection of his bed, and strong arms wrapped around him. Lorry instinctively buried his head in his uncle’s neck. He smelled so much like Alex, and sometimes when Lorry was upset or had a bad dream and Alex was near by he would hold Lorry like this.

“You’re alright Lawrence. Nothing to fear.”

“I’m-I’m sorry.” Lorry sobbed into his uncles clean shaven skin.

“For what?” Mycroft was genuinely lost, he didn’t normally handle the emotional part of child rearing. His partner Greg was so much better at this than he was. Still, occasionally when Alex had nightmares Mycroft had been the one to go to the boy and hold him. He recalled whispering reassuring words to the trembling Omega. The way Alex would cling to his neck or waist until finally slipping off into a sleep. When they had first brought Alex home the boy had several nightmares and he tried to cope quietly on his own.

Mycroft found his new son was nesting under his bed, sobbing quietly into his duvet and pillows. It took a year for the nightmares to finally stop, and now that Alex was older he hardly allowed the older Holmes to hold him like this.

“Tell me Lawrence what’s wrong?” he gently cupped the back of his nephew’s dark head.

“It was my idea to go to the carnival. And, and now they’re gone. And I won’t see them again.”

Mycroft’s hold tightened on the young boy, “No, that’s not-“ He took a deep breath resisting the urge to growl or snarl at the situation. “Lawrence, listen to me. This was not your fault. These are very bad men that have been waiting a long time to get back at our family. But I want you to know, this isn’t how it ends. I have my best men looking for the boys. They will be returned Lawrence, and those responsible will be punished. No one hurts our family, no one. And this was not your fault.” Mycroft squeezed the small Omega in his arms, “Now, I’ve come because I need you to help me.”

“Help you?” Lawrence pulled away to look up at his Uncles tired face. Green eyes blinked up at gray blue.

“Yes, I found this book in Alex’s things can you tell me if he mentioned it to you?”

Lorry frowned seeing the familiar book, he made a face, wiping his eyes.

“Mr. Brooke gave that to me. I showed Alex and he and Ford took it away. Alex said he was going to show it to you. They thought I wasn’t listening. Even when they just talk with their eyes. I’m not dumb. I understand.” The young Omega sighed. “I didn’t like Mr. Brooke he was the new reading teacher at my school. He smiled a lot but it never reached his eyes and he smelled funny.”

**_~0~_ **

Erick had grabbed some food from the kitchen, a sandwich, one he’d made quickly and without being noticed. He’d also grabbed a bottle of water and an apple, making his way back to the cellar. The door was unguarded and he entered the room finding the cage still covered.

“Alec?” He whispered as he ventured closer, haunting memories of his father’s torture chamber threatened to push forward.

“It’s Alex.” Came the soft reply.

“Right, sorry.” Erick exhaled. Nearing the cage he lifted the cover slightly, making sure he kept himself from being seen. “I brought some food.”

He was able to hand the small apple and sandwich to the younger boy, however the water bottle was a bit of a challenge in the end he’d managed to squish it between the rather sturdy bars. For some reason the several attempts had made the young Omega giggle, and Erick felt the tension in the room lift slightly. “I can’t stay too long, I figured I’d bring this to you.”

“My cousin and uncle? Have you heard anything? Have you seen them?” Alex kept his back to the bars and nibbled on the sandwich. It was just like he liked it, a little bit of peanut butter and a lot of strawberry jam and no crust.

“I caught a few things from some of these idiots. It seems your Uncle and cousin are unharmed. The cousin of Moriarty has them, but he’s not going to hurt them. I guess he knows John from the army.”

Alex frowned “What does he want?”

Erick debated on telling the truth or just lying but his brother beat him to it.

“Oh, I know! He wants Uncle Sherlock dead.” Alex shook his head “He is going to try to force a bond, isn’t he?”

Erick didn’t reply he put his back to his brother’s feeling the warmth of the Omega seeping in past the bars and into his clothes. This was all so horribly familiar.

“He’s an idiot.” Alex half laughed half sighed. “I remember hearing about this. My dad was shot by these men. My other father was kidnapped with Uncle John and they tried to do the same. They have no idea what kind of trouble they’ve stirred up. My uncle’s were forced apart for three years and their bond did not break. This man will have to kill Uncle Sherlock. Such a task is impossible. I’ve heard the stories of bigger and stronger men who’ve tried. My father is very protective of his family. He’ll be on his way. And there will be no one left standing this time.”

“You’re so sure?” Erick hated how the irritation sounded in his voice, the young Omega didn’t flinch.

“I am. I’ve seen my dad Greg in action. He was shot in his leg and he still managed to take out his aggressors. Even my aunt Harry was stabbed and the man who did it didn’t live to tell his tale. My family is not only clever constable, but they are stubborn.”

Erick wanted to say something more but the sound of the cellar door opening had him on his feet.

“What the hell?” A tall blond man was descending the stairs three at a time, his gun out and pointed at Erick.

“Wasn’t doing anything wrong. Just bringing food to the pup. That’s what I was told and that’s what I did. Anyway who the hell are you? Mr. Moriarty said he didn’t want this one bothered.” Erick narrowed his eyes, trying to come across as none carrying. The tall blond was growling angrily and he gripped the gun.

“Good he’s fed. You Alex?” The blond Alpha demanded pulling the cover from the cage. The young Omega was scurrying to the opposite side of the small kennel.

“Where’s my cousin?” the young boy demanded. The blond Alpha only smiled almost sadly.

“Of course you are. You want to see him?”

Alex looked over at the constable who had his back turned to him, then back at the tall Alpha that smelled of gun oil and something else. He nodded, “Please. Please can I see him.”

“I’ll take you to him, but no funny stuff kid I mean it.” The young Omega nodded eagerly, watching nervously as the cage was opened.

“You.” The Alpha glared at the constable, “You can go. My cousin knows I’m taking the kid out.”

Erick froze his muscles tense he weighed the situation, not sensing violence or malice in the tall blond Alpha. Instead there was a hesitation and regret, Erick almost wanted to stay behind to demand to go with his brother. However he knew it wouldn’t do either of them any good if he blew his cover. He only nodded and headed up the stairs avoiding a quick glance at his twelve year old brother.


	17. Submit

****

Mycroft burst irritably into MI6 headquarters, ignoring the startled glances from several of the paper pushing office staff. The door he came through hadn’t shut completely and anyone looking would be able to see a young security officer holding his nose and cursing. Mycroft only clenched and unclenched his fists.

His expression thunderous no one dared near the tall man in the gray suit, and so Mycroft met with no objections when he pushed through another door, it was the private waiting room for the Director of MI6. 

The young caramel skinned woman hung up the phone she was on and stood immediately as Mr. Holmes was glaring around the room.

“Is he in?” he growled at one Ms. Moneypenny.

“Sir, he’s-“ The woman’s dark curls bobbed around her frowning face, the young Beta kept her eyes from meeting the angry Alpha’s.  “Let me advise him of your arrival sir.” She hastily said, straightening her black suit jacket around the red pencil skirt. Mycroft kept from rolling his eyes, Mallory and his office staff. He did like to surround himself with Beta women.  It said a lot about a man whose secretary dressed in provocative office attire.

Before the Beta could do as she hoped the door to M’s office opened. A young boy still wearing grass stained jeans and what looked like a rugby jersey went to slam the heavy wood door behind him.

“I am not through talking to you young man!” M’s usually calm voice broke the startled silence.

Mycroft froze, momentarily caught off guard by the situation; he hadn’t expected to see any children at the head office let alone one that by the scent of him belonged to M.

The boy looked painfully solemn, but when his father put a firm hand on his shoulder, the young Alpha stiffened, his jaw clenching.

Mycroft thought the boy looked familiar but couldn’t place him, he had to be fourteen or fifteen. The displeasure from M was apparent in the strong smell of anger, but the boy didn’t seem too fazed by it. Obviously used to his father’s displeasure.

M halted his words when his ice blue eyes surveyed his audience.

“Dammit.” He growled under his breath, trying to reassume his mask of usual calm and devoid emotion.

Mycroft noticed how M’s hand didn’t leave the boy’s shoulder but seemed to tighten his grip.

The two Alpha’s glared at each other and M instinctively moved his child behind him.

“Mr. Holmes?” the young man was the first to speak, M turned to glare at his son. “I had no idea you worked with-or I mean uh-“ The boy stammered now being the focus of everyone in the room.

“Spit it out boy! You’re an Alpha for Christ sake! Stop mumbling.” M growled.

This only made the brunette’s jaw tighten, his gray eyes focused downward on the tops of his scuffed white and black trainers.

“Well?” M was becoming increasingly frustrated with his only Alpha son, perhaps his deceased wife was right, and raising Omegas was indeed easier. This one was endlessly disappointing. He was average in every way.

Mycroft remained still, reading the boy’s expressions easily, it was the nervous glance. The way the young man had stammered that the memory came back. Of course he recalled the boy, but how had he missed this.

“Ah, Joshua.” Mycroft looked the teenage Alpha over. “Forgive me and my memory it has been a rather long day.”

M stiffened now, his eyes narrowed on his son, “You’ve met before?”

“I told you if you ever listened. My friend was in the hospital recently. I brought him some books.”

Mycroft winced as the boy mumbled, it was a painful thing to watch the boy’s defeated posture and body language.

“Your tutor? You mean to tell me you your tutor is Alexander Holmes?”

The younger Alpha pulled out of his father’s hold. “How is Alex feeling?” The teenager dared a quick look up at Mycroft’s face.

He ducked hearing his father’s quick hiss of anger, once again he’d said something wrong.

“Go home Joshua, we will continue this conversation later.”  
Mycroft frowned, as Ms. Moneypenny bravely stepped between her boss and his child. “Come along Joshie the car is waiting.” She took the boy’s shoulders and escorted him out.

“I apologize Mycroft. I had no idea you were uh-coming. Had you perhaps called-“

Mycroft’s jaw clenched, he tried to rein in his already rising temper.

“My son, the only Alpha. You should count yourself lucky to have been able to pick your child. This one was a result of genetics. My only Alpha son, I blame the fact that his mother died soon after having our last child. Saddling me with two Omega children and one Alpha. You would think the boy would be easier to understand but like I said I fear his older brother has had an influence on him. If I had known he was being tutored by a Holmes I wouldn’t have been so disapproving that an Omega was helping him with Maths and Science.” M cut himself off realizing he was babbling.

“Come in. I supposed you’re here for a reason. And from the looks of your knuckles it isn’t exactly a friendly visit.”

**_~0~_ **

Anthea took a moment before taking the drug addicts hand, the Beta had given them all the useful information. And Sherlock had brought in two others needing to be interrogated but she would have her fun, seeing how he no doubt was having his.

“I g-g-gave you all I know. Please let me go.” The dark haired Beta begged her teeth chattering. Anthea had started with the addicts face just to loosen the woman up, it hadn’t taken much. After three direct hits aimed to darken the woman’s eyes and shatter her cheekbone, the Beta was squealing. Confessing to her every dirty deed, and there were quite a few.

Anthea wasn’t done, not by a long shot. Even after the bitch had described in detail what she’d done to Sherrinford.

Of course from there Anthea glared at the now bald woman, several cuts lined her arms and neck. She was strapped to the high backed metal chair wearing nothing. She’d passed out a few times this bone thin addict, but one of Anthea’s colleagues had helpfully kept a bucket of ice water near by filled every time it had been emptied. This was how she revived the Beta.

“She’s given us everything.” Anthea sighed holding the woman’s small wrist very still against the long metal arm of the chair.

“I’ll let the boss know.”

 Her colleague in the government issued suit left the two women alone in the metal interrogation room. Anthea had been sure to pick the one with the drain in the floor.

“What are you doing?” The addict’s voice was raspy from screaming.

Anthea didn’t hear her, she was far away thinking of Alexander. The first time she’d met the young pup, he had been so little so fragile in appearance. Despite the scars his blazers and long sleeved jumpers covered, he was a happy child.   
Anthea had wondered why her boss had chosen such a defective pup, not just defective but an Omega.

She remembered how she was forced into babysitting, the boy was brought to the office after school and he would sit quietly until his father was able to allow him into the main office. Or until his other father would come to collect him.

At first Anthea had thought it a punishment of some kind, why would she be forced to babysit? She didn’t like needy things, children were like this, especially Omega ones. She had no particular love for Omegas for this reason. The boy would sit on the antique love seat reading his picture book watching her out of the corner of his eye.

Then she was asked to escort the boy home, like she didn’t have better things to deal with. She had no choice in the matter, a direct order from Mycroft Holmes was like the word of god. One does not protest. So she led the boy to the car, of all days the security team were outside with the dogs just a routine security scan for bombs or anything nefarious.

It was then one of the big German Shepherds had sauntered over to sniff at the young Omega. Anthea was too busy listening to the handler’s quick report to notice the boy’s tension. It wasn’t until the child put his hand in hers and clutched at her leg that she realized something was wrong.

Instinct had taken over and she’d tightened her hand on the small one that clung to hers. Those chocolate brown eyes had glanced up at her pleading and fearful. Again she couldn’t explain her actions when she lifted him into her arms, he’d wrapped his arms around her neck and buried his face there, his whole body trembling.

“Sorry ma’am. Old Rodney here hasn’t seen a pup in years, all my children are off raising there families this old dog wouldn’t hurt a child. He was just surprised to see one, not a usual thing here.”

Anthea glared at the dog, who only tilted its head curiously. Anthea had sighed patting the boys back. She remembered thinking that Alex was too thin and could use a stone or two. Weren’t children supposed to be chubby clumsy things?

“He’s not going to hurt you Alexander. No sense in being afraid.” After all she was a firm believer in meeting your fears. “Come on now, might as well say hello.”

The boy hadn’t replied but his grip around her neck slacked and she was able to set him on his feet. He remained silent and she realized he had tears in his eyes, this was startling. He hadn’t made a noise and she made to pull him back and continue holding him. Instinct screamed for her to whisk him away from whatever caused him this distress. She could smell it on her clothes and in the air, but the boy only held to her hand allowed the dog to nudge his free hand with its nose.

The tension left his shoulders and he nervously petted the animal that now rolled over onto its back.

“He wants a belly rub.” The old security officer instructed kneeling down giving the dog a rub. Alex giggled shyly, his clutch on Anthea’s hand wasn’t so firm but she realized he was still holding on. Alex rubbed the dog’s soft belly and laughed again, he then turned into Anthea’s leg when the beast got up and started to lick at the boy’s face.

“Now there Rodney, you’ll scare him. Ma’am. We’ll be getting back to work.”

She nodded unable to say anything more. It was distracting having this Omega clinging to her. The small boy peered up at her from behind her hip, his chocolate brown eyes unsure.

“You did good.” She couldn’t help but run a hand through his soft dark hair. He beamed up at her and that was it. She found she couldn’t let his hand go, even in the car. He seemed so content with this silent arrangement.

He was twelve now and no longer took her hand, although he did chat about his day when she came to collect him from school or the office. And this woman here, had been apart of those who dared take Alex from her, and from his family. This woman had harmed Sherrinford, had allowed him to be beaten. Such things could not be allowed, oh no. An example would need to be made; their enemies should know what happened to those who dared strike at the Holmes Pack.

Anthea took the woman’s wrist into a firmer grip and brought the knife in her other hand down.

**_~0~_ **

Sherrinford clung to his cousin, his sobs were overwhelming and it was Alex who wrapped a blanket over both their shoulders. Alex sat on the edge of the soft bed, the room had a telly and a bathroom, it was an average size room it looked like a hotel room. As he continued to take in his surroundings, he noticed the windows had bars on them.

Ford was in Alex’s lap, and Alex held him tightly, running a hand over his cousin’s bleached hair. He kept his own distress down, he needed to be strong, Ford was trembling.

It took twenty minutes or more, for Ford to finally quite down. Alex kept rubbing his chin over his cousin’s head, Ford smelled unfamiliar and Alex just wanted him to feel comforted by their kin scent. It was working, he could tell as Ford was now nuzzling into his neck breathing in deeply.

“That’s right. You’re safe now. I’m here.”

“Did they hurt you?” Ford hiccupped into his cousin’s shoulder.

“No, they didn’t. They left me alone. How about you? Did anyone-did they touch you?” Alex held his breath pulling back from his cousin, his chocolate brown eyes tracing the bruises.

“No. This idiot got rough when I bit the lady giving me a haircut but that was it.”

“Have you seen your dad? Did these people say what they wanted?”

“No. I tried to figure that out but I can’t. And I did see dad, but something’s wrong, he’s sick.”

“Sick?” Alex frowned pulling his cousin closer.

“His scent is off, he smells funny and-and he’s got a fever. But he won’t wake up, he tried to but I think they drugged him. What if they gave him too much? The Colonel said it was to make him feel better because of his leg but I know when people lie.”

“The Colonel?”

“Yeah. He’s an old friend of dads and aunt Harry’s.” Ford sniffed, wiping at his eyes.

Alex clasped his eyes shut, his hold on his cousin tightening. He recalled the Omega education class he’d been forced to take. Heat started for most Omegas as early as thirteen sometimes twelve. So being two years ahead of his age group in school he’d received his education on the subject as early as ten. Then once more just this year, they’d taken the Omegas out of science class for a special education. It was a scare tactic really; Alex had figured it out almost immediately. The films they watched were meant to frighten them into sticking to their heat suppressors and never going off until they reached a consenting age and had a trustworthy mate.

The videos were of the affects an Omega’s heat had on poor unsuspecting Alphas. Alex had cringed when one of the Omegas in the video had forgotten to take his suppressor and gone to school, the young teenager was attacked in the locker room. The other Omegas in the room had gone pale and out of the handful that attended the school in Alex’s grade had been sick in the waste bin. Then the instructor, an Alpha, had handed out packets of suppressors to be kept in the Omega’s lockers incase they forget to take them at home.

When Alex had returned home his father had been furious, apparently the instructor had no idea Alex was not only two years younger than all the others in his class but hadn’t even reached heat yet. It was quite the scandal, but Alex had learned a few things. The videos warned of forced bondings and heats. He couldn’t help but fear for his uncle. The videos had been graphic, and Alex secretly carried a pack of suppressants in his back pack at all times. He had one more year before his first heat and had no urge to be attacked.

Although his father assured him not all Alphas were mindless drones when it came to their hormones, Alex thought it better safe than sorry. He of course would never reveal his fears to his young cousin. They needed to get out and soon.

**_~0~_ **

John felt hot and itchy, his stomach clenched this is what brought him out of his dreamless sleep. The faint scent of a distressed pup clung in the air, he tried to wrap his mind around it. A hand moved to remove him of his trousers, the cool air on his skin was welcome.

He groaned, feeling a familiar wetness starting to become increasingly noticeable between his legs.

“I can make this better John. You’re in pain let me relieve you.” Came a deep voice, it wasn’t Sherlock’s. His mind screamed and his eyes blinked wide, someone was pulling his shirt over his head. More cool air on his skin, warning bells sounded distantly in John’s sluggish brain.

“You smell so good. You need it John.” The Omega moved his head towards the voice, gasping as a calloused hand pulled his thighs apart.

“Sherlock?” A raspy voice whined.

“He’s not going to help you John. He couldn’t protect you. I can. I can keep you safe and I can take care of your heat. Let me show you.”

“No.” John arched up despite his own protest groaning as the same calloused hands were running down his hips, petting his thighs.

Blue eyes focused on the blond Alpha towering over him, “Sssh, love you want this. Your body needs it. I can make it feel so good. We don’t have to have pups right away, let me knot you. You’re mine now John. I’ll fill you up until your belly bursts. I know you’re on birth control. We have time. Later we can make pups later. Just let me in.” The Alpha was nipping at John’s neck, just over the place where his bond bite was. It felt like fire, his body confused by the sudden impulses allowed him to wiggle away or at least attempt to.

John tried to push at the weight on him, there was a hand moving over his sticky hole. A finger entered and despite his drugged state his struggles became increasingly stronger. He had to fight, couldn’t give in. This was an artificial heat, he wasn’t home. This wasn’t his mate. His mind shouted at him to move, to get away, and his body pleaded for him to give in.

 ** _Submit._** The Alpha pheromones saturating the air demanded.

 ** _Submit._** His Omega instincts begged.


	18. Timing

Riley had been taking in his surroundings, he knew were the parking garage was, and even procured a screw driver and some wire cutters to maybe hotwire one of the nicer vehicles in the garage. It was a matter of getting off the grounds, a quick glance out the window and he could see they weren’t in the city.

He would give his right arm for a damn mobile, it was useless. He would have to shoot the DI to prove himself. He already had a plan in mind for that and hopped Lestrade was good at playing dead.

The kitchen staff were Betas, all watched by the cameras throughout the house. He could see the tell tale signs of drug addiction, that was the Beta staff, just a bunch of drug addicts.

He made his way down the halls unnoticed by all except the security cameras, he made himself appear bored and bit into the apple he’d procured from the kitchen. It tasted like sawdust but he forced himself to appear uninterested in the house. All the while sniffing the air trying to find where his brother had been brought to.

He didn’t have to go far, when he heard his brother’s worried voice. “Keep it down Ford. You said you thought they brought you down this hall, then one of these rooms should have Uncle-“

“Damn kids.” Riley growled, how the hell did they get out of the electronically locked room?

“Sssh someones coming!” Ford hissed and Riley peered around a corner long enough to see the two boys quickly open an unlocked door and slide inside closing the door quietly just as one of Moriarty’s thugs walked by, the man must be with security he went over to one of the hall cameras and took his radio out.

“Yeah, this corridor is clear. I don’t know why the cameras are out on this floor. Have that tech kid look it over again. Mr. Moriarty isn’t going to be too happy with us or him if this is a problem.”

“Yeah, I’ll send him around again. I told you we need someone on competent.”

“Yeah yeah, just have him get his ass out here.  You meeting us for poker in the east end? “

“Yeah so I can win your trousers again?” The voice over the radio laughed.

“Well I’ve told you kid, you can win more than that.”

“Right. How about no. Besides I have to get these cameras back on line. That drug addict tech kid is no good. And it’ll be both our asses. Especially if Moran finds out.”

“Well the Colonel is preoccupied with his newest play thing. I can smell the heat from here. He’ll be going at it for at least three days.” The Alpha didn’t keep the jealousy out of his voice.

“Oh, I’m hurt, didn’t know you like the blond Omegas.” Came the radio’s reply.

“Oh, come on kid you are just a tease.” The Alpha replied “Anyway let me know if you need my assistance I’ll be at the poker game. Should be a quiet night. Over.”

The Alpha continued back down the hall from where he came, and Riley sighed in relief, waiting to count to twenty before going to where his brother was hiding. From the sound of it, Doctor Watson was in trouble and Riley swore under his breath. He hated this helpless feeling. The Omega doctor didn’t deserve to be handled roughly and treated like he was subhuman. Dammit. Riley had failed again. He needed to get his brother out, damn the consequences at least he could get the doctor’s pup to safety as well.

The door opened and Riley shook his head glaring down at the dark head that peeked out.

“What the hell do you think you two are doing?”  Riley grabbed his brother by the back of the neck keeping his head from turning up.

“Oh it’s you!” Came the deep growl from a badly cut head of hair and poor bleach job.

It was startling enough, the boy looked more like his father, Doctor Watson than he did the detective. Riley wondered if that had been the intent.

“Shut it you little shit.” Riley snapped.

“It’s alright Ford. I told you he’s here to help. Right?” His brother tried to look up but Erick kept Alex from turning.

“I’m not going to ask-“

“We were escaping can’t wait around for you to help. Besides my dads in danger I know it. We have to find him.”

“Then what?” Riley growled. “You are a twig to these people, something they can step on. You have no weapons how would you over power them?”

“We are smarter than this lot!” Ford snapped. “Either you help or get out of the way. But I’m finding my dad.”

Riley frowned he pulled his brother closer to him and with his other hand he pulled the agitated young Alpha towards him, hugging them both. “I’ll help. I know you’re worried but we have to be smart. I don’t even know where we are.”

“We have to help him.” Ford was unable to suppress the pleading sob and Alex was wrapping his arms around his distressed cousin.

“I have to take you back to your room. Just until we can figure out a plan. I have to take you back-“ Erick hated how the words tore from him but it was true. He couldn’t risk their young lives. “Come one.” The constable kept a firm hand on both boys.

“No!” Ford whimpered trying to pull away “I’m not going anywhere-“

“He’s right. Now step away from the pups. Nice and slow.” The voice was dark and commanding, Erick growled in response not moving. A cold nozzle of a gun pressed into the back of his neck, “How about some motivation there Alpha?”

Erick reluctantly released the boys stepping to the side hands up, “Now I was just-“

“I heard you. Taking these two back to their rooms? Sick bastard. I’d shoot you here if it weren’t for the noise it would make.”

“Now hang on!” Erick turned around making to grab for the gun but the stranger was too quick and he found himself on his back. Dammit, this guy was quick. Sniffing the air he realized the dark haired stranger was not only one of Moriarty’s thugs but a damn Omega. Great like he could live this one down. Might as well let the Omega shoot him for the humiliation of it.

“Don’t! Don’t shoot him.” Alex clung to the strangers forearm. “Please.”

Ford was glaring at the new comer “Seriously. They sent you? Of all the-“

The Omega rolled his eyes, “My brother was right you are a little shit.” The dark haired Omega wearing a plain black shirt and jeans shook his head. His gray eyes moved from Ford to Alex. “And your father didn’t send me twirp. I just happened to be on an assignment.” He lowered his gun ignoring the dark haired constable.

“How are you here Charlie?”

“Like I said I was on a mission. You sure I shouldn’t shoot this one.” Charlie pointed to the constable who was pulling himself into a sitting position.

“I didn’t know you worked for MI-“

“6.” The Omega smiled “Clever boy I can see what Joshie sees in you.” This caused Ford to roll his eyes.

“Yeah your brother is a proper idiot. I can see it runs in the family.” Ford grumbled.

Alex gave his cousin a nudge, his cheeks bright red. “Uh, we’re just friends. He never said you were an agent he said you worked for the government I assumed you were a-“

“Paper pusher? Well that’s what my brother thinks I do. Don’t want to worry the kid. Secrets out. I think I’m about to blow my cover. I downed the cameras in this hall as soon as I heard  you were being held. Imagine my surprise when I see your face on my monitor.”

Charles glanced down at the young Omega, he’d last seen the boy a few months back. Alex had been bringing over Josh’s homework while he was out for a week due to the flu.

Charles hadn’t given the kid much thought until he saw how his younger usually shy and withdrawn was animated and smiling. Really smiling, and it was because Alex had come to visit. He wondered if his father knew the Omega that tutored Josh was a Holmes. Perhaps the old man wouldn’t be so against what he deemed embarrassing to their family name.

 “We have to move fast the technician is a drug addict but he’s fast and he’s good he’ll know its been tampered with rather then a glitch.” Josh withdrew from his thoughts of home, no doubt his father would be furious with his deviating from the original mission.

“My dad.” Ford dug his feet in.

The Agent made a face, “First we get you two out.”

“No.” Ford started to protest. “Please he’s sick. Something’s wrong. What if he’s dying.”

Erick read the Omega agents expression; Charlie knew what was most likely happening.

“Give me your gun.” Erick growled hand out.

“What?” The Omega turned to look at him as if he’d grown two heads.

“I’ll get him. You get these two.” The constable held his hand out waiting for the weapon.

“And I should trust you because?”

“He works with my father.” Alex put an arm around his small cousin.  “He’s undercover sorta too.”

The Omega narrowed his eyes on the tall Alpha, Erick couldn’t believe the audacity of the man.

“Two halls left, the door has a keypad it’s a code **_mine_**. Be carefu, the Colonel will be unwilling to relinquish what he deems his.  I haven’t been able to get a message to HQ. They don’t know I’m here. I’ve gone a bit rogue, I tied up a child Omega trafficking ring, but I knew it went higher up than the idiots that ran the homes. I’m here and Moriarty is the one in charge. I’ll wait for you in the garage the black van market CLEANERS we wait ten minutes if you aren’t there we go. Got it?”

“Yeah.” Erick couldn’t help but grin, this Omega knew his stuff, odd to see one as a field agent.

The Omega caught the approving look and rolled his eyes. “Fucking Alphas.” Then turned to the two boys taking out another side arm from his black boot, “Let’s go boys.”

**_~0~_ **

“Oi! Jack!” Charles heard his cover name and turned just as he had slammed the back of the van shut. It was the tall Alpha that he had been teasing over the radio.

“Hey! The tech kid found the problem it’s been tampered with. I heard the boss saying that two of our guys were picked up by Holmes and one of the Beta staff. We are all heading out the big boss Moriarty has ordered we all leave now. Knowing the Holmes they are already minutes away.”

“Shit! Well I’ve got some equipment loaded but-“

“Yeah, here I’ll help you we need to get the van to the west end, that tech kid is already dismantling several things and scrambling shit so information can’t be recovered.” Charles nodded at the tall dark haired Alpha.

“Right, well get in then.” He instructed hoping the boys remained quite and hidden in the back as he instructed. Climbing into the drivers side he started the van, reaching down under his seat on the door side he pulled out a taser gun.

“Sorry mate. No hard feelings.” He tasered the man, and it only took a couple seconds for the big Alpha to slump over. “Sweet dreams.” Charlie quickly pulled some zip ties out of his pockets and went to work, “Sorry boys, I know I said we’d wait but we don’t have the time. I’ll drop you two off and come back for what’s his face.”

“His names Erick!” Ford snapped from behind the passenger seat, “And he’s a constable. You said ten minutes!”

“Yeah, well. Change of plans.”

“Wait! You can’t leave him!” Alex protested as the van started to leave the parking garage.

Charlie hoped that if rumor was correct Holmes had an army of men headed this way. He could just get these two to safety then that Alpha and the Omega doctor would be recovered. He also was a logical man, most sentiment had been trained out of him.

His objective was clear get the two helpless pups to safety. Besides he was there when Moriarty had contacted several of Mycroft Holmes’s enemies. They were all bidding for the young Omega. Like one would a prize horse. He’d disabled the damn cameras as soon as he’d heard this bit of information.

The highest bidders were well known drug lords, terrorists, and warlords. If they got their hands on a Holmes pup, not only would they have ultimate power over Mycroft Holmes. Because really what would a parent give up for the safe return of their child?  That and working this Omega child trafficking assignment Charlie had witnessed what was left of the children handled by these people. It was sickening and he couldn’t allow that to touch on either of these innocent pups.

That had motivated him to ignore the quartermasters order to come in, that the mission was concluded. It wasn’t. Charlie knew there were more involved and he’d traced the damn source all the way here to Moriarty a fucking Omega himself, a sick twisted man. He needed to be stopped and Charlie would have loved to take him and his idiot Alpha Reece out if it hadn’t been for the Holmes pups. Another time.

He ignored the sounds of the youngest Holmes, the bruises on the child’s face kept Charlie from turning around and giving in. The kid had already been roughly handled, besides from what heard about Doctor Watson the man would definitely want his son removed from danger, even if it meant sacrificing his own safety.

**_~0~_ **

John had managed to roll off the bed but Moran was lost now, his eyes blown wide with desire. Even now whatever was left of the heat inducing drug was leaving John, but his scent still saturated the air. His strength was returning perhaps the drug had been metabolized faster when his body heated up.

Sebastian was in Alpha mode ready to take and John felt sick, his skin was crawling from the strangers touch.  His body knew this wasn’t his Alpha, maybe that had helped as well.

“Sebastian. Stop! This isn’t right. It’s not you!” John was panting, scrambling to crawl away. Sebastian was on him, pulling him back, calloused hands biting into John’s hips, bruising and rough.

The Colonel snarled excited by his struggling pray, he pinned the smaller blond beneath him, working his own trousers open.

John heard the sound of a zipper and only fought harder; Sebastian was pushing John into the carpet of the room. His teeth biting on John’s shoulder, a heavy hand pulling John’s head to the side. Exposing the Omega’s bond bite, the bigger man grunted moving to adjust himself. John could feel the Alpha’s hard tip at his entrance.

The fight was leaving him, his strength couldn’t continue the struggle. The Omega helplessly pressed himself into the carpet hoping to get away from the probing heat.

Erick could hear the Omega’s struggles from behind the door, he had the key code in, and entered holding his breath. The sweet scent of heat soured by fear nearly caused him to retch. He couldn’t shoot with the risk of hitting the struggling doctor.

So lost to the pheromones of heat the predatory Alpha pinning the Omega down didn’t even register the presence of another.

Erick aimed instead for the man’s leg hitting him just above the back of his knee.

That got the Alpha’s attention, and probably would draw some outside attention. Erick didn’t hesitate, he kept breathing through his mouth, anger motivating his actions now. What was it with this type, these assholes were the ones that gave the rest of the gender a bad name.

“No means no mate.” Erick kicked the bigger man the rest of the way off of the struggling Omega.

Another kick to the side of the head and Mr. Blondie was out cold and Erick was pulling a sheet from the bed covering the trembling doctor.

Terror filled eyes blinked  and the Omega was scooting away, this made the dark haired Alpha grimace. “Doctor Watson-uh. John. It’s me. Remember? Burning building and such.”

John clung to the sheet gasping as if he’d run a marathon, “You have a talent for kicking open doors then.” John’s voice was raspy but his thoughts were coming together.

“That’s right. Sir. Now let’s get out of here before-“

“Oh, how cliché.” Came the sing song voice from the door way. “Let me guess you were going to say ‘before the bad guys come?’” Moriarty clutched the gun in his hand and without a second thought he shot the constable in the side. Blood splattered the white sheet John was draped in.

The room was swarming with more Alpha’s but Erick who had now fallen over grunted and shot whatever he had left at the closest threats.  He aimed and Moriarty was pulled back through the door with a growl.

“Sorry.”  Erick groaned hearing the click of an empty chamber. John was pressing a shaking hand to the man’s side.

Moriarty was laughing from the door way. “Oh, get him up. Get them both up!” The Irishman pulled free from his Alpha’s protective hold. “ If my cousin is dead, I’m going to have a lot of fun killing you.” He pointed the gun at Erick.

“And you Doctor Watson. I’ve never liked you. I think we’ll have some fun with your nephew as punishment. Maybe I’ll let my new nephew Ford watch.  He might just learn a thing or two.”

John didn’t have a chance to reply, Erick’s laughter broke off any thoughts of rebuttal. “Well that’ll be hard considering the pups are far out of your reach. Probably sitting on Daddy Holmes’s lap, telling them exactly where your little hide out is.”

“Shut up!” Moriarty growled, but his face tense, he read the truth in the statement.

“Bring me the brats!”

“Sir.” One of his men moved into the room just as two more men carried out the unconscious Moran. “It’s true they’re gone. We are all ready for transport, but it’s the pups they aren’t anywhere-“

“Find them!” Moriarty shrieked. Then turned to the Doctor and the traitor. “Get them ready for transport. After those two idiots got themselves captured I knew it was a matter of time.” He pointed with a sneer at Erick “ We’ll have to interrogate that one.” Moriarty’s brown eyes danced with glee.


	19. CHILDREN

M was pulled across his desk by the taller Mycroft Holmes.

“You have leaks in your department! The two men my brother questioned were your informants!”

M tried growled at the challenge. He pushed, but Mycroft had a tight hold.

“What proof-“

Mycroft flung the smaller man from him. Pulling out Alexander’s mobile he played the video file, and watched the color drain from M’s face.

“Where are they now?” M demanded taking the mobile from the still anger infused Holmes.

“There is nothing left to question-“

“You had no right!” M snapped taking a step towards Mycroft.

M knew these men, they were informants, but they were also the ones working with his son. The agency had lost contact with Charlie a week ago and these two were the last to see him.  M felt the room closing in - if there was a leak then they knew about it, and it was likely Charlie wouldn’t be coming home; he was floating in the Thames, or worse, burned alive. Wasn’t that the typical disposal method of these men?

“They were part of another investigation! I have an agent out there that hasn’t checked in, these two were the last to deal with him! Now I wont ever know-“ M turned away tossing the phone back at Mycroft. He couldn’t finish that line, instead he kicked over his rather heavy oak desk.  “You of all people know protocol!”

“I don’t work for you Mallory! You forget it’s the other way around!” Mycroft shouted.

“So what did they give you? Anything? I wasn’t aware your little brother was a skilled interrogator! You should have called my people in!”

“So they can leak the information and endanger my family even more?” Mycroft clutched his son’s mobile, willing it to anchor him to keep him calm. “I’ve found Moriarty’s estate house and have dispatched my own men to retrieve what is mine.”

“How courteous of you to let me know. Now if you would do me the honor of allowing my men to do what they are trained to do, I would like to give them a chance to question the men you have taken into custody.” M kept his voice down, straightening his own gray suit. He kept his back to Mycroft, focusing instead on the now shattered glass frame that had sat on his desk, and the picture of his late wife and their three children.

“There won’t be anything left.” Mycroft replied coolly.

M stiffened. He understood, how could he not?

“I hope they are returned in one piece Mycroft. I’ll take care of the leak. We too have our own rules to follow. I assure you those involved will not survive the night.”

Before Mycroft could reply Ms. Moneypenny interrupted, bursting into the room out of breath.

“Sir! It’s Charles he’s in medical.” M stiffened but didn’t make to move, “He brought two pups with him.” She glanced over at the fuming Mycroft Holmes.

Both Alphas seemed momentarily stunned before following the sharp heeled Beta out of the room.

**_~0~_ **

“Unhand me idiot! And get your incompetent hands off my cousin!” Ford kicked out at one of the Beta nurses who neared with a small cuff to measure blood pressure. Alex was attempting to calm his distressed cousin, knowing that they were safe, however Ford was still angry about leaving without his father and the constable. Alex had to admit he wasn’t too happy either, but at least Ford was safe and the Agent did promise that others would go back for uncle John.

Alex worried about the constable. He had been so nice and brave, what if he was captured, what if they put him in a cage? The young Omega felt a shiver run up his spine recalling something from long ago. Something bad that he’d pushed aside and kept buried. Like the therapist had once told him, to forget the past or the future would never happen.

Still there was a sickening familiarity to the situation, and Alex didn’t want to explore it. He just hoped the kind constable and uncle John made their way home.

For now he was pushing away the helpful hands that wanted to search for injuries, it was only distressing Ford further.  Having been handled by medical staff before and growing up in an institution Alex wasn’t afraid of the scent of bleach and disinfectant. The clinical environment was unnerving, however Ford was a completely different creature.

“Please just back off, my cousin is very distressed if you would just give me a phone so I may call my father-“

“Alexander, Sherrinford?” Mycroft felt his legs nearly give out from under him, still his legs on their own accord reached the pups in less than two strides.

“Uncle!” Ford flung himself into the familiar arms lifted easily into Mycroft’s one armed hold, burying his face in the older Alpha’s neck. Alex gladly accepted his father’s other arm. The young Omega wrapped his arms around his father’s waist and buried his face in the calming scent that was his father. The smell of ink, expensive cologne and scotch.

Everyone in the room stood back not wishing to interrupt the territorial Alpha as he scented the two pups. It was always a dangerous thing to step between an Alpha and his child.

“Where is Charles?” M demanded and one of the medical officers only shrugged.

It was Moneypenny who quickly replied. “Sir he brought a prisoner back, and he’s got him in the interrogation room.”

Mallory swore under his breath.

**_~0~_ **

Mycroft had insisted that medical look over his son and nephew. He’d received a distressing phone call from Anthea. He couldn’t risk his nephew or son to overhear that the house that they’d escaped was found abandoned.

Sherlock wasn’t taking it well, he was headed straight for MI6 when he heard they had one of Moriarty’s security men.

Charlie was arguing outside of the small cell with his father, they were waiting for the stunned thug to regain consciousness.

“You disobeyed a direct order! You were told to pull out and return home. You blatantly ignored-“

“Why? So I could come back and you could send one of your precious Alphas out instead of me? I’d already gained their trust! Me. I knew there were more involved I brought Q branch a very valuable thumb drive. I could have gotten Moriarty if I hadn’t been side tracked.”

“You insolent little shit!” M growled shoving his shorter son into the wall, Moneypenny cringed.

“Sir. The prisoner is awakening.”

“You get the hell to medical.” M stepped back trying to reclaim his composure. Today had been a rather trying day, and he was finding it harder and harder to keep his temper.

“Why? I’m not injured.” Charles clinched his fists at his side refusing to submit to his father’s narrowing glare, the scent of dominance heavy in the air. Charles wasn’t a child and hell if he would be forced to submit, he’d done a damn good job. Had he been an Alpha his father would be patting him on the back, instead of demanding he bow down and submit.

Mycroft pinched the bridge of his nose, he could only hope that Alexander never drifted far from Mycroft. Not like this, where it was a struggle for independence. Couldn’t the man see his antiquated beliefs were driving a wedge between him and the boy. Mycroft read a very well trained agent, a rather good resource and he was only being shelved because of his gender, and perhaps because who his father was. He made a note to speak to the young man privatel, perhaps having a place for him among his staff. He could always use someone like this, fiercely independent and clever.

Faced with a hard decision the young man had regrettably left John behind but Alexander and Ford would have been the doctor’s top priority.

“I’ll be ready to file my report. Has the constable been brought in with Doctor Watson?”

M didn’t understand the boy, why was he constantly challenging authority? M had given an order and the kid was refusing to just do as he was told. Did he have any idea what could have been his fate had the leak in the department revealed his son’s identity. What M’s enemies would have done once they got their claws into his child. And M would have allowed it to happen, would have chosen the country over the boy, maybe.

“Unfortunately Agent-“

Charles remained standing straight backed and rigid; he met the tall Alpha’s icy stare. “Agent Marsters sir.”

Mycroft’s eye raised deducing it was the boy’s mother’s maiden name.

“Thank you. As I was saying unfortunately the house was abandoned when my men arrived. We did find a considerable amount of blood in several rooms identifying it to belong to a number of criminals and that of Constable Riley. We are hoping perhaps the man you’ve brought in can perhaps point us in the right direction.”

Charlie winced thinking of the macho Alpha, had they even made it to the garage. “I can do better sir. I can show you were they would go. I know three possible spots.”

“You’re sure?” It was Sherlock to interrupt. His voice sounded hoarse as if he’d been yelling. Mycroft could see that his younger brother had been running his hand through his hair in agitation by the mess of it.

“Yes, sir.” Charlie refused to meet this Alpha’s hopeful expression. This was the Doctor’s mate, the same man he’d left behind to an undetermined but easily guessed fate. “I worked the security cameras myself. That’s how I came across Alex. I’ve seen him once before about a year ago. When he dropped my brother’s homework off. At first I thought it a trick until Moriarty sent a coded message to several of his contacts. I believe I have the electronic address of each, but it was a mass email to let certain organizations know that the Holmes Pup was for sale to the highest bidder.”

Mycroft held his mask of cool passiveness, but M caught how the tall man’s left eye twitched just barely.  It was Sherlock who swore savagely causing the young Agent to flinch.

“Anyway sir, there are three safe houses that Mr. Moriarty will use when backed into a corner. I know because the kid he used for tech support was some tweeker, nothing like our own Q but a right computer genius. Anyway the kid was high on blow when he bragged about the locations. I downloaded everything I could on a thumb drive, and scrambled the cameras. I thought it best to get the two children out and immediately. Considering that the bidding wars were coming to a close after just an hour. “

Sherlock glanced at the younger Omega reading his tension and guilt.

“You Agent Marsters are a credit to your department. The incompetence of this agency makes me weep for the future.” Sherlock didn’t hide his disdain for M.

“We do our best sir. As you are aware no agency is infallible.” Agent Marsters frowned prickling at the insult hurdled at his father and his colleagues.

“And loyal.” Sherlock was exhausted but he couldn’t help but laugh, his John would be patting this young Omega upstart on the back. Another pain of loss squeezed at his chest, he could feel his bond being tested. He needed to find John and soon.

**_~0~_ **

Erick strained to stay on his feet, his arms had been pulled over his head and he was collared to the wall. Someone had bandaged the blood soaked place just under his ribs. He’d heard the doctor say the bullet went straight through. That was a relief and he didn’t seem to have problems breathing, so his lungs must be fine. How considerate of these people to clean up the wound, of course the psychopath James just wanted to keep him alive to torture him. Erick sighed heavily, well the man would have to do his best. After all it wasn’t the first time Erick had been in this predicament, at least the room was well lit and there was even a metal chair and a table in the middle of the room.

Did these men really think he was going to squeal for their amusement? His father had done his best, or rather his worst, and he’d refused to give him the pleasure. Back then the sadist had Alec, and knew that was a sure fire way to get him to dance through hoops and play the perfect puppet.

Erick swore under his breath, he’d failed the Doctor just like he failed his brother. God knows he only delayed the Omega’s fate.  Doctor Watson had urged him to hang on, while he worked to clean his wounds, told him it was going to be okay. Erick had to hold back the painful laugh that bubbled to his lips. Damn these Omegas and their sense of wanting to comfort. No way would they get out of this alive.

And it was fitting to be back here, to end life right were he had started his life, being tortured by a mad man. For the sake of a madman’s amusement, well at least this time he knew for sure his brother was safe. Safe. He whispered to himself, trying to stand on his feet to relieve the strain on his arms and shoulders.  His wrists were already numb above his head.

He thought of Alec once more. That Omega, Charlie, he had mentioned someone and Alec had gone a bit pink. Well good for Alec if he found himself an admirer.

Erick leaned his head back onto the cold surface of the stone wall behind him, his brother didn’t even remember him. Didn’t remember any of it, and Erick found relief in these kinds of thoughts.

**_~0~_ **

John accepted the hard fist to that sent him sprawling to the ground, at least he’d been given some clothes, another pair of white scrubs. The small windowless cell they had him in had no furniture or bed. The Alpha who shared Moriarty’s scent pulled him to his feet once more, and brought another fist to his stomach.

John curled up, feeling exhausted but never defeated. The constable had denied these sick bastards what they truly wanted. They’d been denied a chance of making Mycroft squirm and hurting Alexander, Mycroft’s only son. And Ford was free as well, he would be safe now.

“Why are you smiling?” Reece growled crouching down, cupping John’s chin roughly, forcing the Omega to look up at him.

“It’s only a matter of time before they come for you.” John smirked. It was true, if they had to move it was because Mycroft’s men were on the trail. Them and Sherlock. His beautiful genius was clever and cunning, but threaten his family and the man was out right lethal.

“You won’t see tomorrow. You should get your Omega and run or that pup he’s carrying won’t ever get a chance to breathe it’s first breath. Then again, God knows how twisted it will be if allowed to live.”

Reece gave a confused look, and John couldn’t help but laugh. It was worth the hurt and the stabbing pain.  “You can’t tell me you didn’t know? It’s all over his disgusting scent.”

“We aren’t bonded.” Reece squeezed the Omegas chin painfully allowing his fingers to bruise the man’s cheeks.

“Idiot, it’s biology 101. You don’t have to be bonded to make babies. It’s heat that makes the Omega fertile. And something tells me you didn’t take precautions.”

John tried to pull away, but the Alpha refused to allow him to move.

“Perhaps I should finish what that fool Moran couldn’t.”

John spit in the man’s face this time, bracing himself for the heavy fist that caught him above his right cheek.

Reece stormed out of the room without another word, leaving John trying to steady his own breathing.

**_~0~_ **

Moran paced despite the bullet that tore through his leg, he’d dismissed the idiot doctor that warned he’d have a limp. He needed to think, everything was wrong. He knew what he’d almost done, damn it! It was the scent, John’s scent. That artificial heat it had taken over his weakened senses and he’d almost - he was his father.

Damn James! Damn him! He thinks this is helping. No, it was a mess. If that bumbling idiot hadn’t shot him he would have taken John. Moran clinched his fist and struck the hard wall of the empty infirmary. His fist went through the drywall after the second punch.

“Oh calm down cousin, enough with the dramatics. I told you to hurry and take what was yours. Next time more sedative is better. Remember that. And that idiot that shot you I have special plans for him. Turns out he might just be working for our dear Mycroft.” Moriarty frowned, crossing his arms over his white button up shirt. His sleeves were rolled up, he’d loosened his tie and discarded his jacket. Moran resisted the urge to ask what was troubling the younger man. He had to stay angry.

“I don’t want it James.”

“Don’t want what? I brought him as a gift! If you are going to be ungrateful fine! You can be such a child!” James pulled his gold 9mm from the back of his waistband. He checked the slide and started for the door.

“James!”

“No! If you don’t want him then I’ll put the dog out of its misery. “

“No!” Moran growled advancing on his cousin. James wasn’t usually nervous around his cousin, Sebastian would never hurt him. Right?

“Sebby?” James winced when his cousin took his wrist roughly then taking the gun from his captured hand.

“I’ll deal with this James. You make a damn mess of everything!”

“I-“ James flinched from the undisguised displeasure.

“Shut up! You will not touch him! Understand? Now where is he?”

Moriarty pulled his wrist free massaging it gently he sagged against the doorframe  with a whine as his cousin pushed past him.


	20. War

Moran could smell the blood on Reece as he passed Sebastian in the small basement corridor. Anger boiled up in the exhausted Alpha, and without giving any thought or further reason he shot the smirking bastard. The bullet hit the man in the chest, and he crumpled to the floor with a growl and didn’t move.

Sebastian’s own heart pounded in his chest, he found John’s door and unlocked the latch from the outside.

He found his John curled into a ball eyes clasped tight, but when he entered the Omega’s bright blue eyes flew open.

“John-“ Sebastian dropped to his knees, it tore through him when John only scrambled to put distance between them. “John, please….” Sebastian pleaded staying where he was. Watching the Omega try and turn into the cold stone wall of the cell.

The scent of fear was stomach turning and Moran, like the emotional coward he was, fled the room. He could see it was a struggle for the Omega to catch his breath, and the blind panic wasn't helping. It hurt that he was causing John more distress.

The Colonel made his way down to the room at the end, shooting the guard that stood outside, not even caring anymore. He had nothing to lose at this point. How did he make it this far off track? When they started out it was for a cause and now it seemed it was all about money.

Sebastian pulled open the door to the prisoner’s room. The man who shot him was chained and collared to the wall. Sebastian reached into the dead guards pocket to get the key.

“So this is it? Finally. You know I really hate waiting. Lets get it over-“  Erick caught the stink in the air. The stink of fear. He snarled recognizing the blond Alpha as well as the sour stain of anxiety that clung to him.

“So what? After you’re done abusing the drugged Omega you come for me? Well I say you unchain me and we see just how tough you are.”

Sebastian examined the man’s shirtless form, several ugly scars lined his abdomen and arms. Sebastian knew these types of scars and what made them, he had the same littering his own skin.

“Why did you help him?”

This caught the dark haired Alpha off guard and he didn’t reply.

“Do you work for Mycroft or is it something else?”

“Fuck off.” Erick growled.

“Just answer the damn question.”

“Just get this over with. I know your type. My father was your type. You think you can make me scream. I say do your best. I promise you I mastered the art of not screaming at thirteen. Might as well kill me now.” Erick was trying to keep his breathing even but damn if his ribs didn’t ache and the bullet wound throbbed angrily.

The Alpha neared holding the gun up he took the keys and unlocked the collar as well as the younger Alpha’s chaffed wrists.

Erick fell to his knees wincing, the blood came painfully back to his fingers and the strain on his wound wasn’t helping him, the room started to spin.

“Hey! Stay awake. And listen I’ll only say it once.” Sebastain kneeled down. “John is just down the hall, the door unlatches from the outside. Take the corridor to the left staircase, it leads outside from there you will find an empty parking lot and a black van.” Sebastian handed the wounded Alpha the keys. “Get him out.”

“What? Is this a trick?” Erick squinted past the pain forcing himself to stand clinging to the keys.

“I wasn’t myself. I didn’t want him drugged. I love him. He isn’t mine to keep. And my cousin will kill him without hesitation. So get out of here.”  Sebastian snarled. “Get.” Moran pushed the shorter Alpha towards the door and Erick didn’t look back, he only did as he was told. Stepping over the dead Alpha in the hall he hurried towards the cell holding the Doctor.

“John?” Erick clung to the open door, things were becoming harder and harder to focus on. ”Dammit not now.” The sour of anxiety and fear was disorientating, it hurt to move forward physically and mentally and he almost collapsed under the weight of it. Instead oddly strong hands caught him and kept him steady.

“I’ve got you constable.”

“We have to go.” Erick murmured taking deep breaths, a bad idea the scent was making his stomach turn and pushing horrible nightmares from his past into the present.

John took the keys from the man’s cold hands, and the two slowly moved towards the door.

“Steady, I’m going to look.”

“Coast is clear. No one is out there. All dead.” Erick murmured, why was he feeling so weak. Damn adrenaline what a time to give out on him now. “Down the hall to the left a staircase and empty parking lot, we have the keys to the van. This is all backward. I’m supposed to be doing the saving this time.” Erick grumbled.

“If it appeases your Alpha sensibilities I’ll tell everyone that it was you who did the saving. “

Erick laughed, regretting it immediately as he started to cough and groan he nearly toppled the Omega holding him up.

“Ssssh. I’ve got you.”

“I’m bumbling this get out of jail free card.”

“No, you’re doing just fine.” John could see no one in the corridor, there was the dead Alpha.

John stepped over the dead man keeping the constable steady, he knew from the wound the man had lost a lot of blood. They’d allowed him to patch the constable up, and thankfully the bullet had gone through.

“Just focus on the steps ahead of us. If I have to carry you I don’t think your Alpha pride will let you live it down.”

Erick held in the laugh that bubbled to his lips, “Doc I had no idea you were a comedian.”

“Just one of my many hidden talents.”

“Yeah, that and taking care of two mouthy smart asses.”

“Oh, that’s right you met my son. He’s a lot like his father that boy.”

“He’s got some of you in there. The boy has a fierce protective streak. He had me thrown out of the house by I believe your sister.”

“Did he now?”

John continued to teeter forward glancing cautiously around the two made it to the stairs before John had to rest, he was still weak from the sedative and the beating from earlier.

“Yeah. He thought I was out to hurt Alec. Him and that cute little wide eyed devil in disguise got me good. But in their defense they warned me.”

John took a steading breath glancing out across the empty warehouse parking lot. “So you met Lawrence as well. That’s my sister’s son.”

“Cute kid.” Erick winced standing up following the Doctor out into the open night air.

“They mean well. Why would they think you were going to hurt Alex?”

“I was just curious, he looks like someone I used to know. I just wanted to-“

“Who?” John frowned, pulling Erick back into the shadow as two thugs walked right past them, laughing and smoking a cigarette.

“Who did you think he was?”

“I had a brother once.” Erick hissed in pain “The kid reminded me of him.”

John pulled Erick closer to their destination. “There’s the black van we have the keys to.”

“Where is he now? Your brother?” John asked.

Erick frowned “He was adopted away to a good family. Doesn’t even remember me anymore. That’s a good thing though. He doesn’t want to remember everything that comes with remembering me.”

John wasn’t stupid he caught on rather quickly “Let me guess Mycroft scared you off. Did he try money first or did the man go straight to threating you?”

Erick didn’t have a chance to reply when a shot rang out, it hit the van just a few meters away ricocheting into the night. “I’ll kill you Watson!” Moriarty’s voice rang out. “You killed him! You killed him!” The insane Omega screamed.

John didn’t turn around there were more bullets. “Get them! I want them dead!” Moriarty shouted. John pulled everything into himself, his last bit of energy and focused on their goal. They needed to get out of the open, so he pulled Erick over to a stack of large metal crates, they were piled high enough that they could stand completely hidden, there was a maze of them between the parked van and the warehouse. Moriarty was still shouting and John wished he had a gun he’d like to shoot the bastard once and for all.

**_~0~_ **

Charlie heard the gun fire and tensed he had given the schematics of the property to his team infrared had shown twelve men armed roaming this side of the building and two unarmed running towards the crates. He silently signaled his men to separate into three teams of three.

“John!” Sherlock growled not listening to the Omega Agent’s instructions, Charlie knew it was a bad idea to bring the man along. Damn Alphas.

“I’ll get him, you go! I want the area secured the other teams are taking the east end of the building we need to secure this area before they reach this side. The Doctor and Constable are our main priority but if you have a clean shot at Moriarty or his right hand take it! Go!”

Agent Marsters burst forward firing off several shots before reaching the metal crates.

“Sir! Get down.” He growled pulling the tall dark haired Alpha down several shot were being fired from around the crate barely missing their target.

“He’s here! I can smell him!”

“Yeah, well you won’t be doing him any good if you’re shot, idiot.” Marsters pulled the detective around the corner firing and hitting his target. Really were all Alphas so hard headed.

John had thought he heard his name, he half dragged half carried the near unconscious Constable further into the maze of storage crates.

James didn’t care who was shooting at him he was going to kill that little bitch Watson once and for all.

“James! We have to get the hell out of here!” Sebastian grabbed at his distraught cousin, taking him firmly by the waist.

“No!” James shrieked struggling against his cousins hold, Sebastian tightened his hold in response. “He has to die! He killed him! He shot Reece and I’ll watch him bleed for it!”

“No! James. I shot Reece.” Sebastian whispered into the Omega's ear feeling defeated and exhausted. 

“Why?” The Omega went limp in his cousin's arms, watching the gun fight growing more and more distant as Sebastian pulled him towards the black car, parked far away from the small war zone. “Because of him wasn’t it?” James’s voice was cold and icy. “I’ll never forgive you for this Sebastian. I’ll never forgive you.”

“So that makes us even.” Sebastian hauled his cousin into the black Mercedes with bullet proof windows.

“This is war.” James murmured the odd tearing at his chest grew more painful the further they were from the warehouse from his dead beloved from that hated Watson and his precious Holmes. “I’ll see them all dead Sebastian I’ll see you dead as well. Everything they love and anything you love will be stamped out by my foot, I’ll cut the heart from him and watch them all burn. If it’s the last thing I do.”

Sebastian didn’t reply he only sped away from the echo of guns and bullets.

 


	21. Alive

John was trying to keep Erick alive.

“Hey come on. Stay awake, you can’t expect me to do all the work. You Alphas are all the same.  You know my husband conveniently forgets it’s me carrying all the groceries up the stairs while his lazy albeit shapely ass is lying on the couch, _‘thinking’_. And don’t get me started on the contents of our refrigerator. How would you like to wake in the middle of the night hoping to get yourself some warm milk only to find a head in the fridge? That man.”

Erick coughed from laughing again “You’re serious?” John was glancing around again, they were safe here, tucked out of sight.  “It must be an interesting place to live in.”

“It never gets boring.”

Erick tried to ease himself into a more comfortable position but sitting only made the throbbing worse and it was getting harder and harder to keep his eyes open.

“Why haven’t you told him?” John allowed the man to lay his head in his lap wishing he had something to cover the young Alpha with to keep him warm.

“It’s better this way.” He whispered flinching at the sound of nearing bullets. John only placed a gently hand to the younger man’s head.

“We’re alright here. “ John continued to sooth the Alpha then asked “Was that your decision or Mycroft’s? He does mean well most of the times but take it from me, sometimes these Holmes boys get ahead of themselves and decide that they are going to save their Omegas not just from the world but from themselves. It’s actually quite aggravating at times.”

Erick hummed in agreement, “I could see that.”

“You should try to get to know him.”

“Just seeing me put him in the hospital.” Erick murmured his eyes growing heavier.

“Yeah. Maybe a slow introduction. Couldn’t hurt.”

“It could.” Erick sighed coughing “It really could. Besides I won’t fit in his life. He doesn’t need me.”

John rolled his eyes thinking of Harry it must be some Alpha guilt, how annoying.

“You should at least find out.” When no answer was forthcoming John stiffened placing a hand to the Alpha’s jaw, his skin was cold. A bit not good. “Erick. Come on stay awake. You can’t go getting lazy on me now.”

“John!” a familiar baritone called out echoing against the metal shipping crate they were hiding behind.

“Sherlock?” John hoped he wasn’t hallucinating, when that familiar coat and tall figure swirled around the corner a sense of relief flooded him.  “Oh, thank god. Took you long enough.” He half sobbed.

Agent Marsters kneeled down checking the Alpha’s pulse, “Constable?”

“I guess I was a bit late.” Erick whispered recognizing the dark haired Omega.

Charlie radioed for a medical team, most of the thugs had been brought in the others killed. Unfortunately Moriarty had gotten away, something Charlie loathed to admit.

“John, are you hurt?”

“I’m fine. The Constable’s been shot, he’s lost a lot of blood.”

“It’s alright Doc we have a medical team on the way.” The Agent quickly glanced over the exhausted Omega. “We’ll get you both to medical.”

John allowed himself to be drawn into his Alpha’s embrace, “Ford? And Alex?”

“Are fine. Although Ford refuses to allow any medical personal near him or Alex. He swears they are incompetent and will only be seen by the family physician.”

“That boy. I swear.” John half laughed half sobbed with relief enjoying his Alpha’s warmth and scent. “He’s so much like you it’s wonderful.” John clung to Sherlock now, nuzzling into the man’s beautifully pale neck. Allowing himself to be scented, wanting desperately to wash the scent of Moran from him.

“I’m sorry I was being foolish John.” Sherlock stood up still holding his mate to him, he’d removed his coat to lay over the shivering barley conscious constable. He owed the man, and he would see that he was properly rewarded.

“He’s Alex’s brother.” John murmured after instructing the medical team on the Alpha’s condition. Sherlock kept close to his mate, a strong arm wrapped around John’s waist, he stood with a silent authority. Almost daring anyone to challenge his mate’s medical opinion. None did, wise of them.

It wasn’t until they were in the lighted room of medical that Sherlock could truly take in the resulting damage of his mate’s captivity. John was given some ice for the swelling around his slightly swollen eye, and his split lip wouldn’t need any stiches. Sherlock felt his anger rise seeing the bite marks, and John confessed to his mate what nearly occurred if it hadn’t been for Erick.

Sherlock helped John into the shower refusing to let his love out of his sight he inspected the bruises and bite marks that John’s clothes concealed. John clung to Sherlock in the empty shower room of MI6. It didn’t take long for Sherlock to strip and join his trembling mate, needing the skin to skin contact. The possessive Alpha desired to restate his dominance to reclaim and reassure. John was tense at first but Sherlock kept his movements slow pulling John against his naked body under the warm shower’s stream.

He then lathered his hands with soap cleaning John from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. His soap covered hands found every inch of the doctor causing him to groan and cling to his mate. Sherlock brought his hand around to cup John’s hardened cock, causing his love to press into him wantonly.

“Sherlock. Please.” He whined and Sherlock understood turning John around firmly pushing him up against the cool tile of the steamy shower room. He used the soap as a lubricant and worked his mate open with his free hand, his right hand still moving at a slow pace over the Omega’s swollen member.

“Oh god. Sherlock please, I need to feel you now.”

“You’re mine John. Say it.” Sherlock grunted lining himself up behind his mate.

“Yours. I’m yours. Ugh!”

 Sherlock moved quickly entering his mate. John didn’t mind being forced up against the wall, he needed this needed to remember how it felt to be held by _his_ Alpha.

“Mine.” Sherlock grunted again, his mouth taking the offered neck, teeth biting down, causing John to release and Sherlock followed moments later holding up the sagging Omega.

John was rinsed off once more then toweled dry and dressed, it was all a blur for the exhausted man. John just continued to cling to his mate accepting the warmth of skin on skin and scenting.

“I love you.” John whispered into the Sherlock’s neck, allowing himself to be lead to medical where a very eager Ford was waiting scowling suspiciously at the nurses.

"I love you too." Sherlock kissed the top of his mate's still damp head.

Ford ran up to his father and despite his aching ribs John pulled his small son into his arms. He ran a hand over the boy’s shaved head frowning.

“Believe me it’s an improvement.” Ford mumbled into his father’s neck. His small arms clung tight to John.

“It’s alright now Ford. We’re all right and back together.”

“I knew he’d find you. He always does.”Ford squeezed his dad tighter.

John smiled hearing his son’s soft words.

“Yes, he always does.” John pulled Sherlock over and the Alpha embraced his son and mate. Ford didn’t complain about being squished, he only took in the welcomed scents of both parents, this was safe and this was home.

**_~0~_ **

Erick grumbled irritably when the Beta Doctor readjusted the bandages, they’d been giving him blood transfusions most of the night and he’d rather just like to return home.  
  
“You Alpha’s are the biggest babies I swear.” Agent Marsters entered into the room plopping down in the chair near the hospital bed.

“Oh, it’s you. Come to gloat Omega? “

“Oh, why would I do that?” Charlie flashed an easy smile and damn it if Erick’s heart rate didn’t go up, fucking monitors.

“Point proven. Alphas all think alike.”

“Yeah, well Omegas are just as bad.”

Charlie’s dark eyebrow arched hearing this “Oh, please do enlighten me.”

“Your tiny little brain wouldn’t comprehend.” Erick grumbled.

“Alright fine constable, I actually came in here of my own accord to see if you were as bad at cards as you are at rescue attempts.”

“Dammit-“ Erick growled “It wasn’t a complete failure. And from what I hear you left nine minutes earlier than you promised.”

“Well, I made no promises.”

“That you didn’t.” Erick mumbled watching the man’s slender fingers now produce a deck of playing cards he was shuffling them slowly. “What do I get if I win?” Erick inquired.

“I don’t know, if you win and that’s a big _if_ , I guess I could be kind enough to see if maybe I can procure your release a day early.”

“Oh? Alright, I’m listening. What happens if you win then?”

“Then you stay the next three days without complaint and stop intimidating the doctor’s and nurses.”

“Fine. Five card it is, I’ll deal.”

“What you don’t trust me. I’m hurt.” Charlie smiled again and Erick only continued to glare.

“You know you don’t act like an Omega.”

“Well gosh I haven’t heard that from a thousand other people growing up as well as my father.”

Erick winced hearing the chilly tone from the usually painfully cheerful Omega.

“What I meant was you aren’t so bad. Touchy bastard.”

“Oh.” Charlie straightened in his chair handing his cards over, “Wish I could say the same for you.”

Erick rolled his eyes in annoyance but he couldn’t help grin, as he adjusted the bed for a better sitting position. Charlie pulled the bedside tray over so they could use it as their table.

**_~0~_ **

Greg held his son to him the two talking quietly in hushed tones sitting on the couch of their main sitting room. “I’m fine. Really. It was scary but it turned out right?” Alex allowed himself to be drawn into his Dad’s arms. It had been a long time since the Omega had been held like this. “Constable Riley stayed with me then I was with Ford. I was scared for uncle John but I knew you and father would find us. You always do.”

Greg cupped the back of his son’s hair, resting his chin on the top of the boy’s soft head. “Did the Constable say anything to you?”

“Mostly kept me company. He even brought me food.”

“That was good of him.” Greg hummed kissing Alex’s head. The boy had showered and changed into his pajamas and Greg had insisted on holding his son. Both needing the reassurance that the other wasn’t going to disappear, although neither would admit it.

Mycroft entered looking exhausted; he had a small bandage at the crook of his arm. It turned out he and his brother were the same blood type as the injured constable. Although Sherlock was ruled out due to his past drug use, Mycroft had donated without question.

He had listened to Sherlock recant John’s story, and then of course recalled what his son had told him about today’s events.

Perhaps he had been wrong about the Constable all together; the man had proven himself more than once. Even Sherrinford had championed the man, although the boy was easily swayed by the fact that the Constable had committed to saving John.

These past 24 hours had been the longest in his life. He wanted nothing more than to return home, have a very expensive glass or maybe two of scotch and watch his son sleep.

Anthea had taken the liberty to have Doctor Roslyn look Sherrinford and Alex over. The woman found Ford to be amusing and a little traumatized, Mycroft arranged for his nephew to see the woman three times a week. As for Alex she didn’t find anything to worry about, he was shaken but relieved to be home. The normal reaction to such a situation. She questioned him on his feelings or if this experience had jarred his memories of before living with his fathers. He’d replied thankfully in the negative.

Mycroft wasn’t convinced but he let the subject drop just for tonight, for tonight he wanted to just go home and hold his family.

Mycroft found himself drawn to the opposite end of the couch making sure to keep Alex between him and his mate. Alex smiled warmly turning to offer a comforting hug to his exhausted parent.

“We are all fine.” His son promised, and Mycroft couldn’t help but grin kissing the soft dark head of hair resting under his chin. Greg was rubbing Alex’s back.

“Alex.” Mycroft cleared his throat, “Do you remember you once told us you had a brother?” Alex frowned pulling away his face scrunching up, he nodded. Recalling a conversation once, but the details were hazy now that it had been so long. He did have a brother, he’d never forgotten that, he also hadn’t forgotten his brother was most likely dead. At least that’s what they’d told him at the institution, that or he just didn’t want Alex. That hurt too much to dwell on, so Alex had always assumed that his brother was dead.

“Do you remember him at all? What he looked like? His name?” Mycroft gently probed.

“Mycroft? What?” Greg frowned, trying to catch his husband’s eye, but the man refused to look over, instead the older Holmes concentrated on Alex’s confused expression.

“Ricky. His name was Ricky he had dark hair like me.” Alex smiled fondly, he had often wondered if he imagined this “He would take me to the park to feed ducks. I remember his hands were bigger than mine but I can’t remember his face anymore. Why do you ask?” Alex felt the sudden tension between his father’s and it made him feel a little nervous.  His father Mycroft was refusing to meet his eyes, which wasn’t helping and dad was starting to pace. Had he said something wrong?

“Well. It’s just.” Mycroft felt at a loss of words, “It’s just we thought he was dead too. But as it turns out-“

“He didn’t want me?” Alex tried to remain calm, why was his father telling him this now? Today had been long and troubling and he was bringing his up, but why?

“No. No.” Greg was back on the couch his hand running through his son’s dark hair. “That’s not it at all.”

Mycroft could feel the dark look from his mate, he needed to fix this and quickly. The distress was starting to add to the irritation and he wasn’t sure how much of that Alex could take. “It turns out he thought you were dead. That’s why he never came looking for you.”

Alex frowned, “So he’s alive?”

“Very much so.” Mycroft smiled sadly “And he would like to see you. But only if you are willing.”

“Is he going to take me away?” Alex felt a sudden surge of panic, his brain spiraled in all different directions. Would he get to see his cousins? Or his fathers? What about Auntie Anthea? Or grams? His stomach started to turn and he thought he was going to be sick.

“No.” Greg stated firmly causing his son to flinch, the Alpha quickly pulled his son towards him allowing the boy to nuzzle into his side.

“That’s correct Alex. You are my- _our_ son. You belong here with your family. However this young man, your brother would very much like to meet you, to maybe get to know you again. He has no intentions of taking you away.”

“Oh.” Alex sighed in relief “That’s fine. Will you be with me?”

“If you want, we shall both be there.” Mycroft found his mate’s softening eyes and the beautiful man gave an easy nod.


	22. Fathers

****

Erick was sitting trying to complete the blasted crossword puzzle that Charlie had so generously brought by. The cheat. He had to be cheating no way that anyone was that good at poker. Erick couldn’t believe he lost to the damn Omega – he never lost. He had challenged the man to Chess today, and the cocky bastard had agreed to come around after his shift.

Erick wouldn’t admit it but he did like the Omega’s company, as annoying as the over confident prick was.

There was a knock on his door, “Come in you bastard. You know it’s open.”

Erick didn’t look up from the paper he’d hoped he’d at least get through half of the puzzle before Charles sauntered in to smugly finish the rest. It had become annoying routine.

“Pardon? Is this a bad time?” Erick stiffened hearing the posh Alpha’s familiar tone.

“Ugh, sorry Mr. Holmes. I thought you were someone else.”

“Clearly.” Mycroft sniffed. “I’ve come to check on your health.”

“Oh, I’ll live.” Erick replied sitting up a little straighter.

“Good. Then you are up for visitors.”

“Yes. Uh, take a seat. Sorry it’s not exactly the-“

Erick’s mouth went dry when Mycroft turned to motion someone forward, he felt like a deer in the headlights.

“Constable Riley, I have considered your request and after much thought agreed it would in fact be beneficial for my son to become reacquainted with you.” The tall Alpha turned to the young boy who nervously kept his head down staring at his converse. “We’ll be right outside when you’re ready or if you need us.”

“Thank you father.” Alex smiled shyly. He waited for his father to take his leave before attempting to approach the constable’s bed.

He turned from the door back to the constable who had turned his back to him. Was he tired?

“Are you too tired for a visitor?” Alex didn’t understand why he felt so nervous. This was his brother, his brother was a police officer, and a hero. Father had explained that he wouldn’t allow the constable to tell Alex who he was until recently. Except Alex was having a hard time recalling the constables face, even now the man refused to acknowledge him. Was father wrong? Perhaps the Alpha changed his mind. 

“No, go-uh go ahead and sit down. I’m just more comfortable on my side.” This was a lie and Erick was glad the sharp eyed boy couldn’t see his face.

“You’re tired. I can go.” Alex’s mumbled reply tore at Erick.

“No. Wait.” He rolled over, “I’m sorry. I’m just tired and naturally grumpy.”

Alex smiled moving towards the chair near the bed.  His chocolate brown eyes finally made the brave move to take in the details of the Constables face. He smiled brightly meeting no resistance from the Alpha, instead there was fear. Alex didn’t understand this, what would his brother be afraid of? Did he think Alex would hate him? The young Omega felt nervous but his fathers familiar scent still lingered in the air giving him something to anchor to.

“I look like him.” The constable barely found his voice.

“Him?” Alex neared the bed side tilting his head curiously.

“Our-my father.”

Alex frowned trying to think of the man, “He hurt you too.” Alex stated moving a hand to lightly touch his brother’s sleeveless forearm.

Erick tried to breathe in, but he found it difficult he was so close and it was killing him to remain still and not pull Alec into a hug.

“You changed your name.” A statement.

“You did too.” The Alpha replied softly.

“I did?”

“You were Alec or Alaric.”

The small boy mouthed the words silently frowning at the foreignness of their sounds.

“Erick is a good name.”

“So is Alexander.”

Erick was rewarded with a big smile and he felt himself give into impulse and pulled his brother over for a hug. The boy stiffened momentarily caught of guard but then sensing the Alpha’s need for contact allowed himself to hug his brother back.

The Omega was surprised to hear his brother’s sudden intake of breaths realizing the Constable was crying. “I’m sorry. Alec, I’m sorry I let him scar you. Sorry I didn’t kill him. Sorry I never came to look for you. I swear they told me you were dead.”

Alex pulled away slowly, and gave a sad smile to his injured brother. He then took out a white handkerchief from his pocket.  The Omega climbed onto the bed and dabbed at his brother’s face.

“We turned out ok right? What could you have done, you were a kid like me. His sins aren’t yours. Besides I don’t even remember him much. And I’ve had a good life. My fathers adopted me from the place I was sent to after the hospital. I have aunts, uncles, a Gran and cousins. They’ll all want to meet you properly. I already told Lorry and Ford about you. You’ve already made it into Ford’s good graces and Lorry loves everyone. “

Erick couldn’t help but smile brightly, “Might be nice to have visitors in this boring place. Other than Charlie.”

Alex smiled again, “Oh, Charlie comes to visit does he?” Erick didn’t take the bait he only handed his little brother the crossword.

“Do me a favor you’re a smart kid will you fill this in for me before he comes back. I don’t think I can suffer his gloating another day.”

Mycroft heard giggling from the behind the door - not that he or Greg were eavesdropping.

**_~0~_ **

**_TWO DAYS LATER_ **

“Look this one three across surely you know what it is.” Ford was laying next to Erick his head cradled in the pit of the constables arm. Erick had the bed adjusted so he was slightly sitting, he had a pillow against his wounded side. Ford had been very cautious when climbing onto the bed and sticking to Erick’s uninjured side.

Lorry looked up from his coloring book shaking his head and rolling his eyes. Erick couldn’t help but smile at the green eyed boy who had taken up residence at the foot of his small hospital bed. Alex was sitting in a chair next to his brother’s bed the metal tray between them he was dealing cards.

“Wait do three kings and two A’s mean anything?” Alex frowned glancing at the cards fanned out in his hands.

“Dammit that makes three.”

“You should stick to noughts and crosses Erick.” Ford sighed finishing another word on the crossword.

There was a knock and Ford quickly thrust the folded newspaper and pencil into Erick’s hands.

“Oh, I didn’t realize you had company?” Charlie smiled at the three pups looking in his direction.

“Oh wonderful it’s the boy genius. I hadn’t realized how hard it was to get the stench of stupid out of fabric until recently.”

“Oi!” Erick nudged the small Alpha “Watch it.”

Charlie didn’t seem to mind, it was actually quite the surprise to see all three pups lounging around the recovering constable. The damn Alpha looked completely at ease and the happy, relaxed scent in the atmosphere was indeed warm. Charlie despite himself couldn’t keep the grin off his face.

That and if the fragrance in the room was to be believed these kids had scented the poor unsuspecting constable. He was as good as claimed by the youngsters of the Watson/Holmes pack. He wondered if the blood transfusion Mycroft Holmes had donated had any help in the easy reception of the newest pack member.

“How domestic.” Charlie grabbed a chair and placed it easily near Alex, “Deal me in kid.”

Ford let out a heavy sigh, “If you loose to him Erick I’ll never let you live it down. The shame of it will cross over onto all of us and we’ll all be forever tainted by your defeat.”

“Really? That bad?” Erick chuckled placing an arm around the smart ass little Alpha wearing his smart gray jumper. Erick secretly hoped the curls grew back, still the bruises were fading from the boy’s face. Alex mentioned Ford was suspicious now of all Betas, and edgy around most Alpha males - something to be expected from his ordeal.

The constable didn’t like the idea of this outspoken little brat feeling anxiety around him. So he’d made it a mission to show he was trustworthy, something Ford had come to agree on.

Ford didn’t tense when the arm pulled him in close “You can be my partner then.”

“Who’s cheating now?” Charlie teased.

“I will simply observe is all. Erick doesn’t need anymore of an advantage, he’s obviously already proven-“

“Ford.” Alex warned as he shuffled his card, the smaller Alpha clamped his lips shut and gave a quick smile.

“Just saying, cousin that-“

“How about you play too then Mr. Smarty pants.” Charlie cut in.

“Me too!” Lorry asked eagerly. “Please.”

“Of course of course. The more the merrier.” Charlie wasn’t surprised when the little Omega wearing the red jumper scrambled over to sit in his lap. “I’ll help you.” Lorry whispered in a not so quiet voice.

Erick had always wondered what family would feel like, he’d never really ever had a chance at being a kid himself and here he was. The wound in his side didn’t hurt so much and the blood transfusion paired with the antibiotics was a big help.

That and Doctor Watson came to check on him often enough, it was good to see the blond Omega Doctor was healing and appeared to be somewhat unaffected by the past events .

Erick studied his little brother’s determined face, these Omegas belonging to the Watson/Holmes pack were anything but ordinary. Maybe he had been wrong about his views on Omegas. Charlie was anything but weak or clingy, smug bastard that he was.

Again Erick reflected on his brother’s expression, Alec was happy. This was what family felt like and these last couple of days the Watson/Holmes clan had just circled around the injured Alpha and made him feel like he was apart of their pack.

Mycroft and the DI had stopped in just to _‘check’_ on his care.  A Mrs. Hudson had come in with the boys delivering scones and biscuits. Ford had leaned over and told him quietly if he played up his injuries he’d be set for life. Gran as it turned out was a sucker for _poor injured young men_.

Erick felt a pang of sadness realizing that soon he would be out of this bed and out of their lives. He’d promised not to be a nuisance; at least his brother’s fathers had allowed him some time. Erick wasn’t an idiot this was only temporary.

He held his cards in his hands and tried not to think too much about the future, for now he would enjoy this.

Ford sighed heavily rolling his eyes in irritation he gently nudged the constable in the arm careful not to jostle him to much. “You see but do not observe.” was all the boy muttered.

**_~0~_ **

Mycroft studied the monitors his son looked absolutely content, as for his nephews he’d never seen them so relaxed.

“Sir, Mr. Mallory is here and wishes to speak to you.” Anthea announced after knocking on her boss’s office door.

“I suspected he would. Let him in.” Mycroft collapsed the video file, he’d been going over it for a week now trying to decide what he should do about Constable Riley and Alex.

If Alex and the other children had their way, Constable Riley would be moved in and more accessible. Greg thought it best in light of past events to keep an eye on the young man, the DI rightfully expected retaliation. Mycroft wouldn’t allow it, Riley had risked his life to bring back John and Alex. The young man had lived as an orphan long enough, and it wasn’t like Mycroft had a choice. Once his mate and brother in law set there minds to something there was no denying them. Besides the children were relaxed in the man’s presence, and right now it was important they feel secure once more.

Mycroft placed his mask of careful indifference in place as M stormed into the office.

“You can’t have him!” the head of MI6 growled.

“Who?” Mycroft leaned back in his black throne like chair. He read the look of annoyance on the other Alpha’s face. Of course Mycroft knew who they were referring to, but it was always best to allow your opponent to show his cards first.

“You know damn well who! You can’t have my son! It’s bad enough only Alpha child spends most of his time here, but now you deliberately go behind my back and reassign my eldest to your security detail.”

“If you are referring to the fact that Agent Marsters is finally being utilized to the extent of his ability then I see no reason why you object. As for the matter of your other son, he is more than welcome to study in my home. The atmosphere is much to my liking, and it’s Alexander who invites him. And you being a father just as I am know how hard it is to deny a child’s request, especially one as simple as having a friend over to catch up on studies. You should be proud you have such a well mannered boy. A bit on the quiet side but I suspect that’s due to adolescent shyness.”

“You smug bastard, you think-“

“M. I assure you I am not trying to take what’s yours. However as a government man much like yourself, you understand the importance of using all available resources to their extent.” Mycroft kept his voice passive ignoring the challenge in the air.

“My son is not a fax machine or a damn computer. You can’t just-“

“No, he’s not - nor is he a simple errand boy. He is a skilled intelligence agent and he will be useful in locating Moriarty and Moran. For Queen and Country right?” Mycroft pulled two tumblers out of his desk along with an expensive bottle of scotch.

The other Alpha resigned himself to the knowledge that the argument was futile, he knew Mycroft damn him, had a point.

Slumping into the comfortable winged back red chair in front of Mycroft’s old antique oak desk, he accepted the offered tumbler.

“To Queen and country.” He sighed savoring the first drink before speaking.

“It’s not easy Mycroft raising three children. You at least have a mate. Alicia has been gone for six years now. I am not nor have I ever been a family man.”

“I’ve learned something these last couple of years M.” Mycroft glanced into the amber liquid of his crystal tumbler. “Children aren’t employees, you can’t tell them to do something and expect the task to be carried out without question. Nor are they like pets, something you consider one moment and push aside when you’re too busy to be bothered. My son is an Omega but I would never put my father’s restrictions on him and his behavior. It is my job to keep him safe, healthy and made to feel secure. Be they Omegas or Alphas, children need these things. Do you really want Charles to be submissive to some dominant Alpha that might humiliate and treat him like a second class citizen? Haven’t we come farther than that? I know I wish my son and my nephews to someday find partners that compliment them and treat them with regard and respect. We come from old families Mallory, old Alpha dominant families, but we don’t have to be our fathers, snd at the risk of sounding sentimental, all I wish is happiness for my child. Family is important Mallory.”

“Just remember whose family they belong to.” M tossed his head back and drank down the last of the expensive scotch. Without a word he left the room, he took his mobile from his pocket. He pushed Mycroft’s _‘advice’_ aside, domestic life had made the man soft.

That and Mallory wasn’t fooled, that Alpha was terrified of what was coming. He was arming himself with men and intelligence. Moriarty was going to strike back at the Holmes family and M wanted no part of the fall out. He didn’t want it dragging what he had left of a family down. Perhaps it was time to send Josh away to military school. That would sort the boy out and put distance from the madness of what was to come. As for Charles, perhaps it was too late, he would need to cut the boy off. It was best for the other two to be out of their brother’s bad influence. He would need to make arrangements to send Tonya to a boarding school, Switzerland was far enough.

He wasn’t soft like Holmes - he could put his children’s feelings aside in place of what’s best for them.


	23. Love and War

****

John snuggled into his mate’s arms as they lay naked in their room.

“It was nice of Mrs. Hudson to take the boys to visit Erick.” He sighed content in his lover’s arms. Sherlock only hummed in agreement, his arm tightening around his husband. The bruises and bite marks were still there, Sherlock swallowed the rise in anger that he experienced every time his observant eyes scanned over the evidence of John’s abuse. It tore at him that he almost lost one of the most valuable parts of him. John had fallen into an exhausted sleep, his heat had been short and brought on by the drugs and stress on their bond. Sherlock was more than happy to reaffirm his bond. He needed to assure himself that John was fine and he did this by worshiping and possessing every inch of his mate.

Yes it was kind of Mrs. Hudson to take Sherrinford to visit the constable and of course under the watchful eye of Mycroft’s security team. Sherlock screwed his eyes shut, it was silly sentiment to have Ford sleeping between the two of them these last few days. However Sherlock couldn’t help shake the need to have his family as close as possible.

His son protested but the boy had nightmares as did John, and it was easier to ease these terrors with them both within arms reach. Mycroft was happy to keep Ford for the night just until John’s heat passed.

Sherlock smirked recalling what Anthea had done to that Beta woman she was interrogating, then the Government’s PA had moved on to the two men he’d managed to wring information out of as well.

Anthea had taken it upon herself to vet the security team that would be escorting the children around. The woman did have a talent for intimidation, and because of it the youngest of their pack was safely guarded.

As for Moran and Moriarty, Mycroft had his people on it. Sherlock would be joining the hunt this time as soon as his family was taken care of. As much as he wanted revenge, he’d known that his son and his mate needed him here. Soon though, very soon he’d find the bastard and then the Game would truly be over. This was war.

 

**_~0~_ **

Sebastian felt completely lost, he had brought in some idiot specialist, sure at gun point. But still the man was useless and the Alpha was entertaining the thought of shooting the old Beta.

When he’d managed to practically carry his cousin to safety, using their fake passports and calling in a couple favors, the two were finally in Hong Kong. That’s when James started bleeding, and that’s when Sebastian found out his cousin had been pregnant. _Had_ being the operative word, now the Omega wasn’t speaking to him, apparently this had been news to him as well.

The Doctor explained that the loss of one’s Alpha so early on in pregnancy often triggered the body to expel the fetus. It was a biological response to the loss of the potential bond mate. The baby may have survived had James been bonded to Reece.

Sebastian winced at the thought, this was a mess. His cousin would never forgive him. It was perhaps for the best, James was in no way fit to raise something as precious as a child. However that wasn’t a choice Sebastian should be allowed to make.

He dismissed the Doctor and entered the small hotel room, James was sedated for the pain, not that there was a big difference. His cousin had been non responsive since the car ride. James looked absolutely wrecked lying curled up under the generic hotel duvet.

Sebastian climbed onto the bed next to the small figure, placing a gentle hand to James’s dark head.

“I’m so sorry James.” He sighed, he was not expecting a response, and so was surprised by the cold steel of the words that came from the still figure.

“I will burn the heart out of you.” His voice hoarse and heavy.

“I no longer have one.”

“We are a pair then, aren’t we?” James tried to pull away from his cousin’s gentle petting.

Sebastian only moved closer sitting so his thigh rested near James’s dark head, the Alpha continued to run his hands through James’s hair.

“To be fair, I didn’t know.”

“I want you to leave. I’ll give you a head start but once I’m up there will be a price on your head.”

“I’m not leaving until you are well enough to take care of yourself.” Sebastian leaned back against the bed’s headboard, perhaps James would be too busy chasing him to care about John. Somehow he figured that wasn’t going to be the case, he hoped that Sherlock and Mycroft Holmes were as prepared as they should be. James Moriarty was a man of his word, the blond sniper knew his days were numbered and somehow it didn’t bother him as much as it should.

 

“You should have killed me too.” James allowed the sedative to carry him away into the cold familiar of the dark. He would make plans for the Holmes family all of them, he would see them burn. After all, how did that saying go? All is fair in love and war. Or some rubbish like that.

The end.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank you all for your comments and encouragement!!!!


End file.
